Ice Witch vs Snow Queen
by jelsa-all-the-way
Summary: "Your not hot" he smirked. 'How dare he' "Fine, you want hot, I'll give you hot!" Said Elsa before furiously walking away. They hate each other, but does hate last that long? This isn't your normal romance people but it is a messy, twisty and unpredictable story of a girl with an angel and a devil who falls for heartthrob trouble maker.
1. Depressing Life (intro rewritten)

_Introduction_

Hi guys,

Firstly, I would be surprised that you want to hear my story. Maybe some of you like drama, maybe some of you like comedy, maybe some of you like romance, or maybe you want to know about the shit that I had to go through in high school so you can avoid all of that. But honestly, I don't know why you'd want to know a few things about a girl that was in depression for 6 years and a few months of her sophomore life before getting into a complicated relationship and hanging out with 6 of her friends while dealing with whore's with drama issues

Okay, maybe when I look back at senior year, it wasn't so bad, it was great that I fell in love, and in the end, made some new friends. But really people?  
Oh well, here goes nothing.

When I was 12, my parents died in a car crash (I know, cliché, but just bare with me). Ever since then, my lovely aunt had adopted me when she was 24. Aunt Neira was a busy person because, there, she was trying to complete her dream of traveling around the world (and I don't blame her cause I would), and here she was trying to take care of us and the property my fathers will had stated for her.

But the story is mostly about what was going through my head. No, I don't mean like inside out, I mean like good and bad. You see, I always had a fairy, an angel to take care of me. But around about that time, what was dominate in my head was the dark sprit in my brain. The devil. I didn't really choose to name these two spirits, it was actually the people who back stabbed me. If I were around, it would be Snow Queen, if not than Ice Witch. I guess they had their right to call me that cause my usual resting face would be one that said 'get out of my face mother fuckers' so yeah...

I swear to god that now I'm not like that, but this is the Elsa Arendelle I'm talking about that was 17 and didn't want anything to do with the world, or the world to have anything to do with her.

* * *

_Elsa_

I woke up to see my usual white ceiling way above me and sighed. I live in a mansion, yes, but I swear if you saw me in school in my usual clothing, you would think I'm some middle classed girl in a one story apartment. I got up, took off my light brown chemise, and took a nice refreshing shower. As I massaged my scalp I thought about the first day of school, especially senior year!

Ice witch: "UGH this is going to be great!" she said as she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

Snow Queen: "Think positive, imagine all the memories we will get to take to uni!" she smiled angelically

I.w: "Imagine the freedom I will get!" she smirked

S.Q: "Don't forget, it's a scary world out there" She reminded with a worried expression and Ice Witch just rolled her eyes.

I.w: "Yeah, and why do you think I took self defense classes?" She folded her arms over her chest.

S.Q: "I don't mean physically I mean mentally, like for example, can you fight of the stress, depression or the heavy feeling in Elsa's heart?"

They Ice witch hesitated for a while before scowling. "Hey, neighter can you!"

"Well if I could then I would've, but I don't think I can lift the weight off her shoulders, everyone who's tried can't"

"UGH stop trying to get me emotional, you have to let her shower in peace or she'll freeze someone's heart!" That wasn't really true, I didn't freeze peoples hearts, but that was their way of saying that I would get upset or upset someone. A stray tear came sliding down my cheek and I furiously wiped it off before turning on the tap and rinsing it all out.

* * *

After getting our of the shower, I quickly blow dried my hair before going to my closet room. There were selves and hangers full of skirts, dresses, tank tops, heals...the list just goes on and on and on. But, like always, I ignored those clothes and got out a white and read elbow length shirt with a picture of Mickey mouse on it, cuffed jeans and black converse high tops.

I put my hair in a damp fishtail plait and went down stairs for breakfast. I don't really like wearing makeup and accessories, but I do always have my silver snowflake charm bracelet and similar anklet my mom gave me when I was 10. I fiddled with my bracelet as I went into the kitchen to see Anna eating her coco pops. She looked very cute in her royal blue skater skirt, black short sleeve tank and dark pink kimono. She was defiantly trying to make a first day impression. "Good morning" she smiled. Anna is my younger and only sister, sure she dose look cute, innocent and naive. She can get into a whole lot of trouble, that's why she need's me the most.

"Morning" I smiled and plopped a couple of waffles in the toaster.

"So, your planning on starting school like that?" she asked gesturing at my clothing. I just sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Do you ever want to, you know...upgrade?" she asked meekly.

I.w: "Oh I'm sorry, do you ever care about going to school!"

"Nah" I smiled at ice witch's comment and took a bite of my waffle with chocolate sauce on it.

"Suit yourself" she mummered before eating the rest of her coco pops.

* * *

We got in my light blue vintage car and drove off to school. As I was getting my bag, I managed to sneak some chocolate bars from my candy stash past Anna. My way of getting over tension, eat chocolate.

"So are you gonna be hanging with Merida?" Anna asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, what are your and punzie's plans today?" I changed the subject and she brightened. After that she kept babbling about something, _yes, question avoided! _

S.Q: "You know, sometimes we should really make an effort to listen to her"

I.W: "Oh yeah, and maybe we should burn our ears by listening to random shit, fun" she said with sarcasm and folded her arms

S.Q:"God, why do you always have to be so negative?" she asked not very meanly

I.W:"And why do you have to be so damn bloody annoying!" she shot back as she sat down on my shoulder, crossing one leg over the other.

"-And we're thinking of going shopping"

"Shopping? didn't you go with her last Friday?" I frowned

"No, we went to go buy a cup of coffee."

"Okay, sure... carry on" I said smugly and she carried on oblivious of my annoyance. After a few more minutes of sitting through something about this 'Amazing black and teal dress' we reached the school. I parked the car in the parking lot and got out. After hearing Anna door close I locked the door and started walking into the school. "Disney and Dreamworks high" I sighed as I read the same old sign for five years in a row. As we got in, the hall way was busy with people rushing about and chatting to their friends about the new time tables and locker buddies. We walked over to the office where two lines long ques of students stood trying to get their timetables. It took quite a while before I reached the lady. "Elsa Arendelle, final year"

"Homeroom class 1037, locker number 1027" she smiled before handing me my new timetable.

"Thank you" I smiled before I walked over to the senior lockers in the left wing (Also known as A block). The senior lockers are the best lockers anyone could have. Unlike the 1/2 size locker the rest of the student get, the senior lockers are full length and come at a sweet price of $20. Locker number 1024...1025...1026...1027! I opened it and put all the books for the classes I didn't need until..."You got to be kidding me, my locker _buddy _is the Snow Queen?" I wiped my head around to see a smirking Jack Frost and shot him an all time Icy glare. _God do I hate him! _

"Well, if it isn't Jack Frost" I said bitterly stretching his last name a bit.

"Is this your locker, locker...1027?" he asked still with the same devious smirk and I rolled my eyes

"Are you blind Frost? yes, this is my locker, and if you've got a problem with that then why don't you go to Mrs Gothel!" I shot before shutting my locker, clicking the lock and walking of furiously past him.

_Way to start the day Elsa. _I thought as I got out a full size choc and chip Hersey's bar and started eating it.

* * *

_Ughhhh god do I hate life!_ WHY? well because that frostbite may not be in my homeroom class but, HE'S IN ALL MY FUCKING CLASSES!

whoa okay, _conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel_ whooo, I'm calm, I'm cool yeah. So yeah, like I said, he's in all of my (ehm) classes. And well as I was getting lunch today...

"H'ey lassie " I looked behind to see Merida standing in line. She looked very nice in her green skater skirt, black legging and her usual brown UGG's.

"Hey Mer" I smiled before moving up the line and getting a tray.

"Last ye'r isn't it eh lass" she said as she got a tray from the pile.

"Yeah pretty much, all I'm looking forward to though is getting out of here" I said as I took the big box full of french fries.

"Oh, I al'most for'got yer not the mak' the gre't memories type eh" She winked and I rolled my eyes with a smirk twitching my lips.

"We'll see what's on offer for us" I smirked as I got a tray of cut up apples and brownies for my dessert. Our school cafe had probably the best food in the entire state, I know, that much for a school, but hey most of the kids that come here rich, few are wealthy like us.

"So, who's yer lo'ker buddy, eh lass?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Jackson Overland Frost"I said smugly and she burst out laughing.

"So yer bud is the sch'ols top ice ho'key play'er eh?" she nudged me. So yes, Jack is the best hockey player in our school team called 'The Guardians', and also the heart-throb of the school. But, there are reason's why I hate him: keeps playing pranks on people (mostly me) just because he likes being called the spirit of fun.2. He can also be considered a playboy, since he has all the girls gushing over him. (all except me) and 's grown up with me and knows my childhood problems and everything, possibly even the fact that I liked him in elementary school, but hey, I shut everybody out after my parents... 3. he planned on turning my platinum blonde hair into a silver-y white colour but I managed to turn the tables on him and now he's the one with silver-y white hair, but he's also the school heart-throb because of me so...yeah."So lass, how ar'e ye classes?" she said before taking a bit of her apple slice.

"Horrible!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Why?" she said concernedly as she swallowed.

"Because...,the fro'st is in me classes" I snorted and she chuckled before asking me further questions.

"Ar'e ye happy wit'h that assh'ol?"

"Uh, hell no!" I said before stuffing in a fistful if fries.

"ye'll sur'vive" she smiled and I chuckled a little.

* * *

As I made my way back to my locker after chem, guess what I ran into. _Grosssssss! _I thought as I saw Tink sucking face with Jack. I felt like I was about to throw up."Mind taking your playboy act somewhere else?" I said interrupting there little show. Tink glared at me before smirking at Jack.

"See you tonight Jack" she said seductively.

"*cough* slut *cough"I said and she shot me a glare again. I just smiled sweetly as she bumped past me and left with the sound of her heals clicking. Jack watched her pretty little ass before turning his gaze to me.

"What?" he said innocently even though his face was caked up with Tink's ugly pink lipstick.

"If you want to talk to me then first go clean up your face" I shot and he frowned then awed in understanding.

"Sorry, she just got started..." he smirked. _god I really wanna throw up_.

"Well I'm not gonna tolerate it" I said as I moved past him to my locker and opened it with my key."If you want to do it, do it somewhere else!" I shot icily.

"Oh, sorry to upset you princess, but I'm not going anywhere" he folded his arms over his chest and leaned on his locker.

"Then your not going to like the rest of the year" I said as I shut my locker, herd the lock click and turned on my heal.

"Consider changing your name your name to Ice Bitch" He called but I kept walking.

I.W:"Why that little, I'll show you!"

"First you consider changing your name to Jackass!" I called back over my shoulder and walked faster towards the school entrance.

**I hate you Jack Frost**

****I hate you!****

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Told you I'll be back, but anyway, like the story so far? There is defiantly more where that came from, unlike my short story, this gonna be a full length one. SQUEEEE how exciting! (God do I sound bubbly, I'm usually not like this!)**

**So anyway R&amp;R also follow if you like, it's completely up to you because I don't force people.**

**I will post at random times, it may take me weeks but, patience is a virtue. Well that's all I've got to say...I'll be typing the next chapter now so, yeah.**

**Stay cool and safe.**

**Love, Vaye **

**xox **


	2. Princesses and Challenges

_Elsa_

"Hey snow queen" Jack winked and I rolled my eyes.

I.W:"Should I punch him?" she smirked

S.Q:"OMG, are you crazy? Your gonna be hated forever!" snow queen screamed

I.W:"How's that any different to now?"I smirked at the remark and shut my locker. As I was about to turn and go Anna came and scared the life out of me. I screamed a little as she rambled on about something.

"Anna, slow down, I'm still recovering from the heart attack you gave me!" I herd a snort come from Jack's locker and ignored it.

"Oh sorry, I just came to tell you that Cindy will be coming to tell you about something" she said meekly

"Cindy, why would Cindy come to me? Doesn't she hate me?" I frowned

"Yeah well, it's just something, gotta go bye" she tried to dash off but I grabbed her arm. I swear I heard her gulp before she turned around with with a teeth-y grin. Something was up.

"Yes?" she asked meekly.

"I'd like to know more about what 'Cindy' wants to talk to me about" I said with a serious expression, folding my arms over my chest.

"Well, uh um- I, it's...it's about..." she stammered and I got dangerously close. "It's about the princess line-up" she squeaked. I herd as Jack burst into laughter then did a very bad job of coughing.

"Anna! how many times have I told you, I don't have time for all that shit!" I hissed and she pouted.

"Elsa, at least try and consider joining!" she begged

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not like the other so-called princess, I'm not like you!" I shouted and she looked like she was about to cry.

"But, you promised!" she said hoarsely and a tear came rolling down her cheek.

"Okay, okay, enough with the the melt down!" I hissed as I rubbed her back.

"Will you join?" she sniffed. I sighed and smiled.

"I'll consider" her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she pulled me into a tight hug

"Yay, thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed.

I.W:"Yay!" she rolled her eyes with that 'my answers no' attitude.

S.Q:"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" my thoughts were cut off by Anna's joyful face.

"Give your answer to Cindy ASAP!" she said before dashing off. I sighed, _that girl will never give up will she?_

"Joining the line-up huh? good luck with that!" Jack snorted and walked off to his next class while I could only glare at him. _Cocky much_

I turned back to my locker and tried to process what happened so far. _The princess line-up!?_ I groaned and slammed my fist into my locker. How can I do this! I just agreed, no considered to join the worst competition ever! So your thinking WTF is the princess line-up? Well honestly it's one of the biggest competitions in the whole school, sort of like a beauty pageant. Except, this one is more like doing competitions to get you to a higher rank then the other princesses. The rules are very simple, you must be rich enough to host an awesome high school party, you must be hot and have a model like figure, you must have a really cute boyfriend (if you don't, your out. If your single your out) and lastly, you must be in senior year.

I.W:"I can't believe we just agreed to this!" she screamed.

S.Q:"Well, she did say we'll see what's on offer for us"

I.W:"But, but...she doesn't even have a boyfriend"

S.Q:"Then there's got to be someone out there" she smiled, almost smirking and Ice Witch's jaw dropped.

I.W:"Well I bet she's gonna say no" she folded her arms over her chest

S.Q:"And I bet she's gonna say yes" she did the same.

I.W:"Fine, and whoever's right get's to choose the next step" she said boldly as snow queen smiled. "Deal?"

S.Q:"Deal" she smiled brighter.

"Deal" I muttered before shutting my locker and going to class.

* * *

_Anna_

"Omg punzie, you are not gonna believe what just happened!" I squealed as I took the seat next to her desk. She looked very nice in her Jean shorts, white crop top that red 'ciao' and pink wedges.

"What?" she just smiled.

"I finally got Elsa to consider joining the princess line-up!" I squealed and she joined in.

"So she's finally upgraded her fashion?" she asked and I smiled meekly. Today she was just wearing a boring Effile tower top, basic black jacket and boring jeans.

"Uh, no but, well work on that" I reassured and punz looked disappointed.

"Anna, Cindy might not accept that" she looked worried.

"I know, but that's why I told her to ask her tomorrow, hopefully by then I can convince her-"

"Miss Arendelle, Miss Corona? Please pay attention!" Mrs Poppins said. A few head's turned back at us as we smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mrs Poppins" We replied and she carried on teaching about history. All I could think of though, was how the hell I'm supposed to get Elsa to agree.

* * *

_Elsa_

I sat in boredom as my math teacher went on about algebra. I.W:"Seriously, who doesn't know what the letters stand for!?"

S.Q:"I'm just waiting for homework you know" she shrugged and Ice witch chuckled.

I.W:"oooooh someone doesn't care about homework for once eh?"

S.Q:"At least I'm not as rebellious as you Ice Witch" she rolled her eyes

I.W:"You know, I'm thinking of getting my name changed to Ice Queen, I mean seriously, do I look like a witch to you?" she gestured at her clothing

S.Q:"You know, if you do get your name changed to 'Ice Queen' it wouldn't suit you eighter"

I.W:"Oh yeah, then what will?"

S.Q:"Ice seductress" she smirked. I curled up my lips to keep me from laughing at Ice Witch's reaction.

I.W:"Great, now you just gave Elsa a really gross nick name. She's still a virgin for god's sake!" I squirmed a little.

S.Q:"Oh my, your right! Let's just pay attention to Mr Wreck"

"So please copy these notes into your books because they're for your quiz next Thursday." The class moaned, I just started copping off the white board as quick as I can. "Yes, I know, we all hate quizzes tests and exams but don't forget your in senior year now and you have to be very serious about your learning-" his lecture went on for a while before he was disturbed by the bell. I kept copping the notes as the class moved out until I had the last one down."Bye Mr wreak" I called as I got out and he waved goodbye with his **huge** hands.

As I walked down to A block, guess what, another make out session._Just perfect!_ I thought, but as I got closer I realized it wasn't Tink, It was Wendy. "You'll never listen will you?" I cut through again with my voice. They both looked at me with an annoyed expression before Wendy gave Jack a last deep kiss and said , like Tink, 'see you tonight'.

I waited until her footsteps couldn't be herd and glared at Jack. "You need to stop doing this!" I hissed as I pushed his shoulder off my locker.

"I am already getting sick of seeing these sluts making out on my locker and it's the third damn day of school Frost!"

"Why, are you jealous?" he smirked and I looked at him like I was gonna throw up.

"JEALOUS!? why the fuck would I be jealous?" I screamed

"Well maybe because your not hot" he smirked.

I.W:"How dare he, that son of a-" she said clearly insulted. I felt rage burn within me

I grabbed the collar of his shirt."Fine you want hot, I'll give you hot" I whispered furiously before pushing him back into his locker and walking off making sure my hips swayed from side to side. _I'll show him!_

* * *

**there you go, chapter 2 **

**so yes, chapter one wasn't as good but someone said that it had 'potential' and said that I should keep going ;P I promise to put in as much as I can even though things in high school are getting tough thanks to the reports. Anyway, what do you think Elsa's gonna do? Keep reading to find out**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	3. A new look

_Elsa_

S.Q:"that was intense" she mummered

I.W:"I can't believe that boy, he has enough nerve to say that!" she yelled. My temper was raging by every mile I drove, god by the time I got home, the car would've melted!

S.Q:"Elsa, please, remember what your mother said to you" she said genitally and I sighed. _Conceal don't fell, conceal don't feel._ I chanted out loud but by grip on the steering was getting tighter and tighter. I.W:"THAT SON OF A, that's the bloody last straw." I drove as fast as I could back home with screeching tyres. "I really have had enough" I muttered as I parked the car and slammed the door shut. "Jason, park my car!" I yelled as I threw my keys at our butler. The old man caught it clumsily and looked at me worriedly. "Is everything alright mam?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine" I said with sarcasm dripping my words. I rushed up my grand stair case, opened the door to my room and went to my room closet.  
skimming the room my eyes traveled to the clothes I always wear. I rushed there and got out my plain white top and ripped most of it. Suddenly I spot my scissors and cut the rest of the top. I got another navy blue long sleeve top and cut it furiously.

S.Q:"Whoa Elsa, remember!" she said and I sighed. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel" I chanted constantly until the scissors in my hand fell on the floor. Without another word I let myself drop to the floor and hug my knees. "What do I do now?" I whispered.

I.W:"Oh I know what you do now, you burn the little piece of shit to the ground, how dare he say that to you!"

S.Q:"Elsa, listen to me, you are very beautiful and you don't need a jerk like him to let your guard down"

I.W:"Jerk huh? who knew you, being an angle, would offend someone" she smirked. I chuckled a little. Ice witch was right, an angle would hardly EVER do that.

S.Q:"Jesus Christ, I'm trying to point out the obvious and you just won't keep your mouth shut!" she huffed

I.W:"So wait, we all know he's a jerk, but what exactly are you trying to point out?" she asked arching a questioning brow.

S.Q:"Well, Jack says that Elsa is not hot at all, but obviously she will have to prove that...er...him wrong"

I.W:"So wait your saying...?" they exchanged devious smirks and chuckled. "Oh, Jackson Overland Frost, your gonna be sooooooo dead" she laughed.

S.Q:"But what is she gonna wear?" she asked. My eyes wondered around the room and fell on a killer dress.

"Jackson Overland Frost, your officially dead" I smirked as I got up and pulled the dress of the hanger.

* * *

_Jack_

As usual I went to my locker and got my books. I thought about what I said to Elsa -er Snow Queen yesterday, that must have really hurt her, not like I care or anything *sigh*. People started to gasp all around me, wait what's going on? I whipped my head around to the sound of heals clicking and my jaw dropped. There she was, she wore a cobalt blue lace dress that hugged her curves, a black leather waist belt with a gold buckle and matching pencil heals. For once in her life, she was wearing red lipstick with her platinum blonde hair in a sexy up-do. _That can't be Elsa_ I thought until she came past me to the locker on my right._That is Elsa_ I could only stare at her as she took her books out of her locker like it was a normal day. After a while she finally spoke up."Okay, seriously can you go one second without staring at me?!" she frowned as she put her hand on her hip._Sassy huh,_ I blinked and closed my mouth.

"Listen Elsa, about yesterday-"

"Of course, yesterday" she rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "You were wrong Jack," she smirked."You were wrong and the evidence is all on instagram and facebook, check it out if you don't believe me" she smirked before walking of leaving a trail of her vanilla scent. As she was walking I could see her turning heads, and instantly, I knew I was wrong and I'm gonna be soooooo dead.

* * *

_Anna_

I could not believe what happened today. Honestly, I must be dreaming, but no...(Squeeeeaa)

Okay, so it all started when Elsa came down to have breakfast...

I sat and chewed my toast in boredom until a sound of clicking heals caught my attention. Turning my head to the door, I saw Elsa and let my jaw drop._ What daaaaaaaaa heck_. She stood in her lace tight lace dress in front of the door and smiled. I blinked had to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. "Good morning" she said as she walked over to the kettle, got a mug and poured herself the mug full with hot chocolate.

"E-Elsa...?" I chocked

"Um, is everything alright?" she bit her lip worriedly. I got up and walked up to her eyeing her from head-to-toe. The shocked look on my face turned into a surprised smile, I let out a fan girl squeal and hugged Elsa who tried to cover her ears.

"I can't believe it! My sister's wearing a dress!" I squealed.

"Anna! Calm down" she chuckled.

"Areyoujoiningtheprincesses?Pleasetellmeyourjoiningtheprincess,Yourjoiningtheprincess-"

"Anna, your babbling" she half scowled half chuckled. I smiled meekly.

"Sorry" I smiled. She chuckled and put her hands on both of my shoulders.

"Yes" She smiled

"Yes!" I beamed, getting ready to squeal my head off

"Only, if you join" she said, sort of commanded.

"Deal" I smiled and hugged her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So wait, are you saying that she said yes?!" Rapunzel asked excitedly. I nodded and squealed at the same time and she joined in the squeal."Wait, but she hasn't god a boyfriend" she said and my face fell.

"Oh hell, your right!" I dropped my face in my hands."That means, I can't join eighter" I mumbled. Punzie rubbed my back.

"Don't worry, Cindy will give you guys time, right?" she said comfortingly.

"Right" I sighed out of my hands._ I really hope this works out well for Elsa._

* * *

_Elsa_

I.W:"Wow do I hate Bio" she rolled her eyes and sighed, trying my best to concentrate.

S.Q:"Stop distracting her! The answers Reproduction of seedlings" She smiled. I scribbled the answer down and straightened up in my seat. The reason I'm getting distracted, is not because of the Ice Witch, but because I can feel the intensity of people gaze on my back! Yes, maybe Jack was one of them, but who the hell were the rest of the people?!

At that moment the bell rang, I grabbed my books and pen before getting up. I exited the class confidently and went to my locker, Jack following from behind. I ignored him and put back my books so I could go to lunch without having to take my books in my arms. "Elsa?" Jack asked nervously.

"What happened to Snow Queen?" I turned to him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being such a Jerk and, I really didn't mean to make you mad..."

I was surprised this was coming all from him, but I covered the look on my face with a queenly facade. "Sure" I rolled my eyes and closed my locker before walking away with a swing in my hips._Did he just apologize?_

I.W:"Oh well, he's gonna have to do better then that!" We smirked deviously. I felt my phone vibrate with a message from Anna.

_Anna:Come and have lunch with meh nd Cindy NOW! _I rolled my eyes and went into the cafe.

"Elsa!" Anna waved to me at one of the bigget A.K.A popular table. I smiled at her before quickly grabbing a lunch tray, Grabbing some of the options and walking over to their table.

"Hey Cindy, Hey Anna" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Elsa" she said eyeing me from head-to-toe.I.W:"God this girl, can't she see you standing right in front of her" she rolled her eyes while I tried my best not to laugh. I took the seat next to Anna, there next to Cindy at Aurora and Belle. They were all wearing posh yet slutty dresses in blue, pink and yellow. Where as, Anna sat in her high waist jeans, black and white Chanel bow heals and KRISP sequin black halter top._At least she's not a slut._

"So Elsa, Anna here told me tat you both want to join the princess line up" she started businesslike.

I.W:"No"

"Yes" smiled and Ice Witch muttered a curse.

"Kay well, Anna can't really join, considering she's only 15," she gave Anna a sympathetic look who just smiled."But, you can" she turned her attention to me.

"There's only one problem though," Aurora cut in.

"Uh, I don't have a boyfriend" I said and they nodded.

"That's why, we're putting you on hold for say...2 weeks, if you find a boyfriend, then great! If you don't...then I'm sorry" _So wait a sec, I'm supposed to find a 'hot' boyfriend in 2 weeks!?_ I smiled and nodded, ignoring the string of swear words coming from Ice Witch."Okay"

"So it's settled," Cindy said gleefully. "Boyfriend then in, single the...out" she said before getting distracted by a message on her phone.

I.W:"Wow I can't wait to put a new reputation on steak of those slut bags" she rolled her eyes.

S.Q:"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" she hesitated a little and smiled

_Let hell begin. _I thought as I bit my first apple slice.

* * *

**Sorry for updating so late guys, well lately I have been sick, doing homework for the sake of my term one report and we're moving houses this SUNDAY! Wow, that's one heck of a busy weak and it also means no WiFi for a looooonnnnng time!**

**So what do you think's gonna happen now? ;D**

**I promise to try writing tomorrow and keep updating when ever I can.**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	4. There is just no way!

_Elsa_

"Uggghhhhh" I groaned as I got up. I couldn't believe I joined that stupid thing yesterday.I.W:"You'll be fine as long as you don't end up like that skank 'Cindy'. I mean seriously, why do those plastic like bitches even do this shit!"

S.Q:"Hey, how many times do I have to repeat the same thing! it may not be as bad as it seems" she tried to imagine at least **1 **good thing about the stupid line-up.

"Oh yeah, sure, going to loud parties, getting drunk and rubbing off with someone you'll barely remember the next morning, sooooo fuuunnn!" she said a sarcastic princess-like tone. I really needed to punch a wall or something, and so I did, and guess what I got in response? my end two knuckles hurt like hell.S.Q:"I was gonna suggest a jog since it's still 6:20 but, whatever suits you" she shrugged knowing that she won't get anywhere. _Actually, I'll just take a jog_. I thought as I went to get dressed in yoga pants, simple sleeves top and sketchers. I got out with my ipod and chose my workout songs and started jogging to the rhythm of a dumb Katy Perry song.

* * *

_Merida_

I got out bed in a haze with my uncontrollable hair everywhere and deiced to tie the damn thing for once and go for a jog. "Merida? ar'e ye up dear?" Mama called as I wiggled into my joggers. "yes mama" I called down. "I'm going f'or a lit'le jog"

"Okay dear" she said with a little more roll to the 'r'. I grabbed my ipod touch of the night stand and rushed down past mama and papa "Bye" I waved. Once I was out, I started jogging towards the park, keeping a rhythmic pace to the music. _We, we don't have to worry bout nothing, because we, we burning on one hell of a something._(Ellie Goulding-Burn). I jogged about 400m before I ran into Elsa. "Morn'ing lassie" I panted and wiped a drop of sweat from my forehead. She to was sweating but not panting as much as me._ Doesn't she live 0.7km from here?_. "Merida, am I glad I ran into you!" she said filled with relief in her eyes.

"Why? wh'at happened lass? did some dickhead tease yo'u?" I half joked and she rolled her eyes. The only reason I said something like that was because of her new doll makeover yesterday. "Actually no, it's something else" she bit her lip. I narrowed my eyes, she was even starting to fidget with her snowflake bracelet in a nervous way. "Tell me!" I commanded almost leaving my accent.

"Why don't we get a cup of coffee?" she suggested.

"You don't like coff'e" I said eyeing her suspiciously. She chuckled and I sighed of relief, whatever's bugging her isn't to serious.

"I'm gonna get a hazelnut latte." I nodded in approval and we went in to Tiana's cafe.

* * *

_Elsa_

"You WHAT!?" Merida yelled getting the attention of almost every person in the cafe. She looked completely mortified.

"Mind keeping it down!" I hissed. she looked around to see the people staring at her like she was mad, and leaned in.

"You what?!" she hissed.

I sighed "Anna dragged me into this" she whispered.

"A're ye cr'zy? Imagine all th'e stupid par'ties you will have to go to an'd wash ye sys'tem with burn'ing alcohol!" she lectured trying to keep her voice from getting to high.

"I didn't want to do this shit! and plus, all I'm gonna do is be Elsa and care about studying, getting good grades and getting the hell outta here!" I hissed with my knuckles turning white (also throbbing) from clenching my fists to hard.

"But, what if ye do get a boyfr'iend?" she asked curiously.

"Mer-"

"No ser'iously, what if ye do find som'one?" she asked. I thought for a while_. what if I?-. _I.W:"Oh no you won't, I'm gonna make sure of that!" I shook my head.

"Mer, there's just no way that will happen!" _No, it won't happen, right?_

* * *

When I got home I had a shower shower and quickly got changed into simple lavender shorts, pale pink off shoulder sweater (thinly knitted) and white converse. I did my hair in my usual french braid and after breakfast I went back to school. People weren't really giving me as much attention as yesterday, which was good, yet they did seem to think that I've some how gotten nicer. _Should I smile less or something?_ I thought. _Nah, who care's what their going to say._ "Lassie!" I turned around to see Merida rushing towards me. she looked very nice in her denim skirt, black leggings, white and green top and suspenders. Her usually messy hair was in pig tales." Hey Mer,"

"Guess what, I gonna join the archery club !" She squealed and I chuckled.

"Wow that's great, at least better than the line-up" I smiled and she chuckled. I continued walking to my locker, she followed eagerly. Ignoring Jack who was getting his books out with a duffle bag over his shoulder. _Hockey_ _practice._

"You know wha' I also found on the notice bo'ard?" she asked eagerly.

"A way to get out of the line-up without having to suicide?" I heard a little chuckle from Jack's direction and ignored it.

"No bette'r, Ice skating champs!" Merida exclaimed._ Ice skating?! Oh god!_

"Merida! are you crazy!" I hissed and she looked confused.

"What hap'ened lassie?"

"You know that I didn't even set my foot on ice after my..." I trailed off and she nodded in understanding.

"But lassie, it's time ye move off that" she said as she put an arm on my shoulder.

I sighed, she was right."Just, let me the heavy weight of my shoulders please" I turned my back to her.

"Alr'ight lassie, if ye need me for anything, just call" she smiled weakly before walking off. When she was gone I sighed and got my Hershey's chocolate bar from my locker. There was no doubt that life was weighing me down. I got my books and closed my locker to see Jack's confused yet concerned face. "What?" I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing" he groaned like I was going to do something._ yes, shut him out_. I just took a bite of my chocolate bar and went to class.

* * *

_Jack_

I really hated the attitude she was giving to me. I had already apologized to her, what the hell does that girl want from me?! I was getting quite pissed then Flynn's voice interrupted my thoughts."Hey dude, did you see Snow Queen's Facebook page?" he holla-ed holding up his phone.

"Uh, no, why would I care about her?" I groaned.

"Dude, you have to check it out" he shoved his phone in my face. I took the phone from his hand and stared at the picture of her dressed in the clothes she was today doing cute poses, one it had her doing a duck face pout with Merida, another with a peace sign another with an angry yet adorable face and another with her cracking up. I hated to admit it, but she looked beautiful. I scrolled through the comments. _Merida: hahaha luv you xoxo  
__Anna: Awww cute  
__Snoutlout: wow mama, that's one beautiful girl  
__Astrid: And one ugly guy, she too beautiful/hot for your type idiot  
__Rapunzel: Awww, you guys look so cute  
__Flynn: Agreed ;D  
__Rapunzel: Eugene Fitzherbert! _  
_Flynn: what? I still love you baby  
Elsa: Hahaha thnx guys_

"Did I tell you or what?" he smirked. I scrolled down to a picture that she took yesterday, in that knock 'em dead dress. She did another duck face pout in it and wrote something surprising. 'Someone told me, that I'm not hot, And I said to them "You want hot, I'll give you hot".

Comments:

_Eep: Don't listen to that idiot, he just wants to make you feel bad!  
__Aurora: You go girl, show them what you've got ;p  
__Belle: Wow, you look stunning, you have join us!  
__Charming: Wow Elsa, didn't know you had it in you ;D__  
__Ali: Now that's what you call hot_ _(hint,hint)  
Flynn: Am I seeing things? God no, I am seeing the 'Snow Queen in a KILLER dress  
Merida: Elsa now, rocking that dress ;p XD._ I gave the phone back to Flynn and cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah I guess she dose look pretty, ho-hot" I stammered. "Yeah tell me about it, I wonder who the jerk is who told her that she's not hot" he wondered.

"Ye-yeah, why would someone say that to any girl?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Eh who cares, she'll probably rejecting that idiot" he said before walking off. I sighed of relief as he went away, _Why the fuck did I say that?_ I solemnly promised to make up to Elsa no matter what.

* * *

_Elsa_

Bored. Here I am in gym and I'm totally bored. Today we had to work out in the gym's fitness center and I decided to go on the cross trainer to at least do another work out session. I let my eyes wonder off, Belle and Jasmine were sitting down gossiping and on their phones. Snoutlout looked like he was gonna melt on the bike. Gaston was lifting weights to show off his muscles to Belle and other girls. Hercules beside him was lifting about 50kgs! Hans was flirting with Mary. Marty and Alex were on the the treadmill. Giselle was skipping using the skipping rope and constantly winking a Marty every now and then. Aster was holding the punching bag for Jack who was punching the bag like it was an enemy. I watched as he kept a fast rhythmic pace, his shirt was a darker shade of Yellow now since he was sweating hard. He paused to take of shirt to reveal his...oh my god! The girls turned their attention to Jack's abs and he ignored their winking. His amazingly toned abs shone with sweat and his muscles rippled with every movement. I tried my best to peel my eye's off him but it was almost impossible. I.W:"Wow, I'm speechless..." she smirked and twirled he hair in a seductress was.

S.Q:"Me to..." she bit her lip. I continued to stare at Jack giving the cross trainer a rest. I leaned in,bit my lip and stared dreamily at his six pack abs.

"Mmmmnmm"

"Elsa!" Belle yelled and I stumble back, almost falling off the machine. She chuckled knowing that I was staring at Jack's abs._ Shit, so stupid_. "So have you found him yet?" she smirked in between me and Jack, thank god he was still punching that bag like a foe.

"Uh, n-no not yet" I blushed and she chuckled.

"Oh well, good luck" she winked and I felt my cheeks get hotter. _This girl!_ I swear. Unfortunately I couldn't resume looking at his abs, _wait what? ughhhhh __never mind. _I hopped off the cross trainer and as I was going to the girls changing room I got pinned to the wall in front of everyone by Hans. "Hey Elsa, did I tell you look hot today?" he winked trying to come in for a kiss.I.W:"E_wwwwwwww _do something fast!" she shrieked. I pushed him off and he stumbled back. "Did I ever tell you your a creep!" I screamed and people burst into laughter. "In-fact no, your a pedophile!" I yelled and the room was filled with ohhhhhhhh's. I walked in to the girl's changing room and shot Hans a dirty look before closing the door. _That dickhead!_

* * *

**So guys, that was chapter 4, I'm gonna have to say a sad goodbye to WiFi from today, but I will update As Soon As I Get Back On. And that is my promise. So yeah, tomorrow I'm moving houses and am hoping to get my own laptop soon to cause this is my mom's and she doesn't even know about (sorry mom).**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter got to go now, byee**

**Love,Vaye**

**xox **


	5. Bonds

_Anna_

I woke up and yawned loudly Our maid Gerda was in my room and chuckled. "Morning Gerda" I smiled sleepily.

"Good morning young mistress" she smiled kindly. I scratched my head which was currently a rat's nest, but I was now used to it. "Shall I lay out your clothes?"

"No that's fine, I'm going to take a shower now." I got up and pulled the sheets to reveal my short sleeve pink night shirt and matching shorts and walked over to my personal bathroom. After closing the door, I stripped down and stepped in to the shower. " I really, really, really, really like you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me to?" I sang loudly as I scrubbed myself with soap. "I really, really, really, really really like you, and I want you, do you wa-" my phone cut me off. Carefully, I turned of the shower, got my towel and tiptoed to the phone to see punzie's caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Anna, I just wanted to know what your wearing today?" her voice on the other line chipped.

"Uh, well I'm having my shower right now so-"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know..."

"Oh no, that's fine" I smiled. "Anyway, what are you gonna wear to school?"

"Oh, I'm wearing yellow dungaree shorts and a white shirt, wanna be twins?"

"Heck yeah!" I smirked

"Cool, see ya at school, bye Annie"

"Bye Punzie" I giggled and cut the line before resuming my shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After having my refreshing shower I fished out some pink dungaree shorts, white short sleeve shirt and a pair of white converse high tops. I put my still damp hair in my usual fishtail braids and headed down stair to fin Elsa standing in front of the toaster with a plate on the counter. She looked amazing in her blue lace bustier crop top, white flare knee length skirt and blue-ish white sequin heals. Her hair was in her usual french braid and I think she wore light pink lipstick, or is that her actual lip colour?

"Hey, u look good" I smiled as I went and sat the table, she turned and smiled back.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" she said as she passed me a plate of waffles. We sat down and ate our breakfast with a simple family conversation

"...Hey you know aunt Neria has just 380 episodes left?"

"Really? I didn't really Skype her cause I was doing homework, but does that mean that she will be home by July?" she asked as she took a bite from her waffle.

"No, August" I said and she brightened.

"That's great, I'm gonna go get my purse and maybe a coat or something." She got up to go and a few minutes later she came down with a light blue shoulder purse and a matching knee length kimono. "Let's go" she said and we went down stair to the entrance. Outside by the garden her light blue vintage car was parked, I suddenly realized something. "Wait Elsa, before you get in your car," I held my hands up in front of me to stop her and she frowned.

"What?"

"Give me your phone" I commanded and she gave it to me. "Now lean on your car and pose" I said as I held the phone.

"Anna, I don't ha-" I cut her off

"Just do it!" I yelled not to loudly. She just sighed and plastered a fake yet believable smile and did a few poses before I handed the phone back to her. "Honestly I can't believe your single" I admitted. She cocked an eyebrow before putting on her black motor shades. "Yes, I'm single and proud" she smirked.

"Well I'm not, I HATE being single" I whined and she did her little feeling sorry act.

"Ooooooh there there, at least it's better than getting pregnant" she said as if trying to cheer me up.

"Hey! Do you take me for some sex addicted skank?!" I whined

"Language Anna, and don't say that when your only 15!"she hissed"

"At this rate you'll be hearing it everyday!" I muttered

"Let's just get this day over with" she sighed and got in the car and I got in on the passenger seat.

* * *

_Elsa_

When we got out of the car and started climbing the stairs of WWD. "So, have you found your heart-throb prince charming yet?" she smirked cheekily and I looked at her like she was completely insane. "Do you ever care about studying rather then my personal life?!" I shot.

"Well sorry about it!" she smirked and held her hands up in that 'I surrender' pose.

"Sure, whatever" I rolled my eye's and pushed open the door. As usual the sound of an endless riot filled the atmosphere._ Must be school _I groaned silently.

"So I'll see ya at lunch" Anna smiled.

"Well, okay" I shrugged with a kind smile and beamed.

"Bye sis" she waved as she headed to her locker which was in C block. I walked boldly on towards my locker where Jack, as usual, was standing in front of his locker with a duffle bag slouched on his tall shoulders. I must admit he looked quite hot-I mean...er...good in his blue and white jock jacket, khaki jeans and blue and white Nike high tops. As I neared him I saw the way at the back of his Jacket it red 'Frost' and the way his jacket hugged his amazing biceps.

I.W:"Wait a sec, since when were you interested in his biceps?"she looked a little shocked. I kept my cool as I opened my locker.

S.Q:"Well, then Elsa may like him" I herd her voice chirp. _Me? Like him? oh please! _I rolled my eyes. "Hans is mad by the way" Jack said closing his locker so he could look at me. "Do you ever say 'hi' before you talk?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Okay then, hey how are ya? dinner tonight?" he winked. I rolled my eyes resisting the smirk that was trying to crawl up my lips.

"I asked you to say 'hi' not flirt" I said smugly as I turned around ready to go. "But you should know that Hans is really loosing it" He said with woory and concern in his words. I turned around to look at him with my eyes narrowed. His own eyes showed great concern as if something was going to happen to me. _why does he worry about me?_ He took many steps closer to me and I awkwardly backed into my locker. "Hans is dangerous, so please, watch out" he warned before walking off with his bag. I took a shaky breath, I.W:"Was he trying to warn or seduce?"

S.Q:"probably both" I took my deep yoga breaths before walking in the other direction to homeroom.

* * *

_Anna_

At interval, I made my way through A block to Elsa's locker to invite her to have lunch with us. Suddenly, I tripped on someones foot and fell awkwardly on my back with my papers and books almost burying me. "Hey" I whined as I moved a piece of paper from my face so I can see who tripped me. When I caught sight of the handsome and concerned auburn boy, my anger just faded. "Heey" I smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry, ar-are you hurt?" he asked

"N-no I'm fine" I smiled. He offered his hand out to help me up and took it gratefully. "I would like to formally apologize for tripping a young lady" he said in a charming tone and I blushed at the compliment. "Oh, um, it's fine really I'm fine" I smiled totally caught in his charm. He looked really hot in his maroon oxford shirt with that irresistible kind smile. "I'm Hans, Hans Southern" he introduced.

"I'm Anna, Anna Arendelle" when I said my last name his eyes had seemed to light up in an unfamiliar way. "Anna Arendelle, Elsa Arendelle's sister?"he asked and I nodded. I felt something brush against my leg, so I looked down to see one of my papers trying to escape. "My essay!" I shrieked as I leaped down to catch the paper. Immediately, Hans got down and started helping me collect the papers trying to fly away. As we got up Hans handed me my papers and books, _Awwww, how sweet._ "Once again, I wanna apologize for ever-

"No no no, it's fine, really, I'm fine" I insisted. "I mean if it were my sister Elsa, it would've been like _shhees_ but lucky for you, it's just me" I smiled. Hans chuckled very cutley, "Just you?" he asked. We stood there for a while, smiling at each other but then damn bell rang. "The bell, English, I gotta go, I gotta go, I gotta go, um, bye" I waved before rushing off to English with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

_Elsa_

The lunch bell rang and I got outta class. I walked bored-ly to my locker when I heard my phone buzz in my purse. I took it out and red the message, _Anna: hey sis, come nd sit with us at lunch kay? I invited Mer as well and yes, that does mean you will have to talk to Punz. I know what you said to her but that was YEARS ago so plzzzzz, for meh :3 _I sighed at the part when she talked about Punz. I didn't really get along with Papunzle because, she always told me that she will be there if I need her, and all I would do was shut her out. But now I had no choice, after all, Give a thousand chances for your enemy to become your friend to become your enemy. **(Sorry, I really love quotes, I even stick them up on the wall)**

* * *

I got my lunch tray and headed towards Anna table, as I went I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at me the whole time. "Hey guys" I smiled and sat down next to Anna. Punz was sitting with Merida opposite us. "Hey Elsa" they greeted in unison. I gave them a funny look before we all cracked up at once. "So, how's life" Anna asked awkwardly as she swirled her spaghetti before plopping it in her mouth. "It's fine" I shrugged with a small smile. The awkward atmosphere was still lingering. S.Q:"Say something funny!"

I.W:"No, I've got a better idea" I listened silently to her little plan and thought it's worth a shot. I sighed heavily, getting the girls attention. "Punz, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, I'm really sorry for calling you a bitch, your not the bitch, I'm the bitch" I said in a serious yet jokingly and we all cracked up so hard, my stomach started hurting. "Elsa, your ... your not a bitch" Punzie smiled as she caught her breath from laughing so hard.

"But I'm really sorry" I said with a very small smile fading into guilt. "Oh Elsa" she said as she got up and hugged me in a friend-like way. I hugged her back and layed my head on her shoulder. "Awwwwwwww" Anna and Merida cooed in unison. We gave them a funny look as we broke apart then cracked up. "God we're such weirdo's" I laughed through my tears and they nodded. I let my eyes wander around to spot another pair of crystal blue orbs staring at me. I quickly adverted my gaze but I could feel his heartthrob smirk crawling up his lips. _Was Jack staring at me?! _"Hello, earth to Elsa?" Anna snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I asked dumbly.

"I said, are you and Punz cool now?" she bit her lip. I chuckled and she frowned, "Is that a question to ask?" I snickered. They let out a sigh of relief and joined in as I chuckled. S.Q:"Mission accomplished."

* * *

**Hey guys, Omg I missed you so much!**

**I also need to apologize because I haven't updated in a month...(really sorry.) Well, it's really good to be back and I'm sure you all were waiting for another chapter and here it is. I'm not gonna say much cause I haven't had lunch and it's almost 3pm (oh god Vaye, you are an idiot)  
Once again, really, really, really sorry and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	6. The boy

_Elsa_

I let out a heavy sigh. I.W:"Why do people have to keep pressuring the poor girl!" she complained as she glanced down at the overload of my Facebook messages. "Ugggghhhh!" I groaned and hit my locker door with my clenched fist. "Tough morning?" asked Jack as he came and stood by his locker. "Again no 'hi' or 'hello'" I said throwing my hands up in the air, he just chuckled. "Hi snow queen, I apologize for my rudeness" he said in a fake posh accent as he bowed down.

"Really" I said with a not so amused expression. He straightened up and chuckled, "Take a joke Snow Queen" he smirked. I just sighed and turned to my locker, I could see his frown from the corner of my eye."What wrong?" he asked leaning forward to read my expression. "Nothing" I muttered as I gripped my phone tightly. He must have noticed my knuckles getting white because when I went to put my phone inside my locker he snatched it and started reading the messages from Facebook out loud. "When are you gonna get the the boy of your dreams?...Omg, I think I may have a slight idea of who it is...Is he hot?..."

"JACK! GIVE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I tried to reach for my phone but he held it high over his head. "Have you found him yet? plz tell me..." he chuckled. "Elsa honestly, the suspense is killing me...Guys, leave her alone, stop bothering her...Who is it? Plz Plz Plz tell me"

"Jack! GIVE IT BACK!" I jumped up and tried to grab the phone but he held it higher. I.W:"He just has to be so damn tall!"

"Maybe she has someone but doesn't want to tell ;)... Elsa so may guys stare at you all the time just, pick a decent one!.." he laughed. I could feel my face burning with both embarrassment and fury, but I leaped up and grabbed my phone off him. Jack, who was still laughing just let me have it. I stood at my locker but his laughter couldn't be silenced. I.W:"That, is the last straw!" I grabbed his collar and pulled him forward just centimeters from my face, with a dangerous piercing glare. He looked quite shocked by the sudden move and gulped, "Listen up Frost," I said icily. "If you want to grow up to get a life, job, wife and kids, you better remember one important thing. Don't mess with me, I will crush you!" I hissed before letting stumble back. Igronring him, I turned to my locker and got out my stuff before walking to class.

* * *

_Anna_

Today I met Hans again. As I was walking by the fountain I herd my name being called, "Anna" I turned around to see it was Hans. "Hey" he smiled. "Hi" I smiled back once again caught in his charm. "Um, you wanna walk around?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure" I shyly giggled. We walked and talked and laughed almost all interval, I never realized how funny he was! "Wait, how many older brothers do you have?" I asked. "12, older brothers" he repeated.

"Awww, you must get bullied quite a lot" I nudged him and giggled, he chuckled along. Then again, the Damn bell rang signaling the students to go to their next classes. "So, I guess I'll see you later" I said as I turned to walk away in disappointment. "Anna wait" Hans grabbed my arm. I turned around questioningly. "Yes?"

"Can I say something crazy? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked holding my hand.

"*gasp* can I say something even crazier?" I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Yes!" I squealed.

* * *

_Jack_

History is boring. I mean seriously, we sit through a class where all the teacher talks about is some dead person that got the worlds attention. He's a dead man for god sake, let him rest in peace! As usual I let my eyes wonder around, Alex and Giselle were passing notes, Periwinkle was texting, Aladdin was bored and staring at his girlfriend. Fawn winked at me...huh never thought she was interested, but of course I wasn't gonna say anything to her...Cindy was bored, Elsa was...taking notes. I eyed her from head to toe, she didn't look like the nerd I once knew, in her studded denim shorts, ying and yang top, brown combat boots and skin colour kimono. She glanced up at Mr hook as he wrote something on the board and began copying it down. 'Ain't she a little to hot to be a nerd?' I thought. _Your the one who said she's not hot you idiot, _my brain reminded. I smirked remembering that day, first she threatened me, the next day she turned up looking sooo hot, everybody thought Cindy was wearing a giant water bottle instead of a disgner Gucci dress. "Mr Frost, since your smiling so much, I'd like you to tell me who Martin Luther King Jr is?" Mr Hook asked. The whole class turned for me for the answer, "A man?" I asked meekly and the whole class laughed. "Uh, yes he was a man but can you tell me, what did he do?" he asked. I shrugged, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful soft hand raised in the air. "Yes Elsa,"

"Martin Luther King Jr was a man who fought for civil rights in America, when people in those days were being judged by the colour of their skin instead of the personality of the people."

"Thank you, for paying attention" he smiled sweetly at her before glaring at the rest of the class. _Nerd, a really hot one though._

* * *

I swaggered to my locker past the rest of the students. "Hey Jack" Fawn winked flirtatiously, I just smirked and kept walking. 'Do all the girls in Tink's gang want me as their one night stand?' I'm actually getting sick of it because, I want a relation ship that will last. I got to my locker, seeing that Elsa was already standing there. 'Hmmm, a relationship that will last...let's put it to the test'. "Hey Elsa, can you do me a favor?" I asked. She seemed a little surprised that I called her her name, "What is it Frost" she asked. I leaned in with the mischievous glint in my eyes, startling Elsa a little. "Kill me," I whispered huskily. "Kill me, ruin my life, do anything to destroy me just kill me." Elsa looked both like she was going to punch me and burst into laughter. "Your crazy" she giggled.

"Yeah, your right, I go crazy every whenever your here" I joked. Elsa laughed at how cheesy it sounded, "Please kill me" I whispered huskily.

"Oh Jackie, your already dead" she joked seductively before walking off giggling. I watched her walk with her hips swinging attractively. _Damn that girl_

* * *

_Elsa_

_"_Are ye smilin'?" Merida asked.

"I am?" I looked up realizing I have been smirking ever since the playful conversation with Jack. "You didn't kiss someone, did you?" Punz asked suspicously. I let my eyes widened and shook my head, "No, god no, I was just joking around with this idiot" I said now fighting down the smirk.

"And does this idiot have a name?" she asked arching an eyebrow with a smirk.

"And is this idiot a boy?" Merida said copying Punzie's expression. I looked in between them and my damn pink cheeks gave them their answer. They cracked up hysterically as I hid my face in my hands. "Omg guys guess what!" Anna came squealing loudly.

"It's gonna start raining candy?" I joked earning a couple of snickers. Anna rolled her eyes, "Uh no, something even better, I'm in love!" she squealed

"Ya, with chocolate, we know" Punzie rolled her eyes. "Nice" I gave her a high five.

"No you bitches, I'm in love with a boy" she said dreamily. I choked on my food, S.Q:"It's only been 3 weeks in school, and she's in love!?" she shrieked.

"Your in love with a boy?" Punz whisper yelled.

"Noh, I'm gay, come lets go make out or something" she shot, I laughed hard and choked again.

"Whats, his name?.." I said swallowing my food down.

"Hey, tell you what, I'll drag him over so he can meet you, right now I'm gonna go to him, byee" she said before skipping off with her tray. "Something tells me that this 'boy' isn't good news" I mumbled. "Same here" Merida mumbled.

"Okay here's the deal, if it's someone good, we'll let Anna spend as much time as she wants with him, but if it's someone terrible we keep each other updated of whatever is gonna happen in they're relationship. Deal?" Punz explained.

"Deal"

"Deal" we agreed. I can't help but feeling worried for Anna, _Who is this guy?_

* * *

As I was walking back to my car Anna came rushing to me calling out my name. "Elsa, Elsa" she called as she dragged a familiar looking auburn. S.Q:"Wait a minute, that can't be _him_ can it?"

"Elsa, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Hans" she panted. I looked up at Hans who was wearing a fiery victorious smirk. "Nice to meet you, Elsa" he hissed. I narrowed my eyes into a icy glare. "Anna, get in the car" I said in a serious tone.

"Bu-"

"Anna, get in the car" I repeated raising my tone. Anna gave Hans a worried look before obeying. Once she was out of ear shot I let my gaze intensify. "Stay away from my sister!" I hissed venomously before getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

**Ooooooh, I can feel a massive argument coming up.  
Hope you liked this chapter better than the last, for know that's all, but until then see ya.**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	7. Tears

_Elsa_

We got home and walked up the stairs in silence except the only sound that could be heard was footsteps all over the house. We reached our rooms and stood there until Anna decided to be the first to speak. "Elsa, why are you so mad over nothing?" she whined. I raised my head to look into her eyes, "Mad over nothing?" I repeated in a very dangerous tone as if I was going to stab her with a shard of ice, well not her, stab Hans with a shard of ice. "Do have any idea how dangerous your 'so called' boyfriend is?" I hissed and she immediately became defensive.

"Hans is not dangerous, he's sweet and funny and-"

"A creepy drug addict and got Jessica Beaker pregnant" I cut her off.

"Elsa, how could you say something like that about Hans?!" she yelled.

"Anna, I'm only trying to protect you" I protested.

"Then why do you always shut me out!?" she screamed. We stood there looking at each other in disbelief.

"Your right, I do shut you out, I shut everybody out and if you can't live with it, then leave" I hissed before slipping into my room and shutting the door on her face. I didn't realize what I had done until I heard the sound of sobbing followed by a bang of the door. _Oh no, I just froze her heart!_

* * *

_Monday_

Anna had been ignoring me all week after I made her cry. I had been out drinking in clubs and occasionally would call my friends to pick me up or someone else might, but the pain, the guilt is still there. Recently I have been not only been wearing dark clothes but they're also revealing. Today I stepped into school in a strapless forest green bustier crop top, a leather maxi skirt which has a slit that show's most of my leg and dark make up with black leather Kim K heals. Ignoring the people who were constantly gawking and staring at me, I have no shit with them. I stopped by my locker and was a little surprised when Jack didn't notice me come, but didn't show it. "Do we have math in 3rd period?" he asked finally looking and I swear I felt even more uncomfortable with the way he looked at me from head to toe. I.W:"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know" I regained my icy confident stance. "Yes" I said barely glancing at him. He gulped, "Elsa?.." I turned to look in his questioning yet concerned eyes. We stood there staring to into each others eyes, with every second that past I saw new emotions being displayed like sorrow, worry and it's like he couldn't bare the shattered look in my eyes. I felt my eyes getting watery with tears that have been coming lately these past 3 days, I.W:"Conceal don't feel". I took a shaky breath and turned to go, "Elsa wait" Jack said as he grabbed my wrist not wanting me to go. I tried to pull my wrist back from him, "Jack, let me go" I tried to say but the pain in my throat made it come out shakily.

"Elsa tell me what happened" he pleaded. I felt very weak against his strong grip, "Jack please" I croaked not wanting to burst into tears. The corridors were strangely emptying leaving only us 2. I suddenly realized that the bell had rang, "Jack please" I practically begged.

"Elsa..." he said rather genitally. _conceal don't feel,_

"Elsa?.." he turned me around so I was now facing him with my head down. _Conceal_

"Elsa..." he repeated taking my hand in his. _Don't_

"Snowflake?" he lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek before I burst into tears, Jack pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him tightly as I poured all my tears into his black hoddie as he genitally stroked my hair with one hand and hugged my back with the other. "It's okay Snowflake, let it go, let it go" he whispered. 'Let it go', that was all I was capable of doing, "I'm such a monster! I push away everybody in my life, I- I... I upset Anna" I cried. Jack pulled me away with his arms on my shoulder, "Elsa don't you dare say that, your not a monster!" he said with a serious look. "You do not push everyone away, you are not a monster, you are beautiful, intelligent and strong not a monster" he said said. I looked into his eyes for a bit and I could see he was telling the truth. I nodded and he continued, "You can't let people push you down," he said with a more genitally and stroked my cheek.

We stood there, staring into each others eyes, I had never seen anybody care for me so much that I was a bit taken aback. "Oh uh, sorry..." he dropped his hand from my cheek and looked down shyly. I blinked a little and did the same, "Jack?"

"Uh, yeah?" he asked looking not too deeply into my eyes.

"Um thanks..." I bit my lip before looking up and smiling genitally. He smiled back, we let a few seconds slip by before I looked down shyly and Jack stammered a bit embarrassed. "You-you should get your make-up cleaned up" he scratched his head. I snapped my head up and whipped around to face the mirror, it was clear that I been crying since my mascara had stained my cheeks and my eyes shadow was smudged a little but my lipstick remained the same. "Fuck" I muttered as I fished in my black leather Dior purse for cotton pads and a small tube of make-up remover. "Uh Elsa, why do you have make-up remover in your purse?" I bit my lip but didn't turn around.

"Well, I have been crying a lot lately and I sort of, knew that I might cry again so I came prepared" I shrugged as I rubbed my face with to moist cotton pad. In the locker mirror, I saw Jack noticing the faint make-up stain and groan before taking his hoddie off. I blushed a little as I saw his built complex before he turned to his bag and got out a simple black and indigo check shirt. While applying my make-up, I watched as he carefully buttoned his shirt.

I.Q:"Gotta admit, this guys abs are _hot_" she said as she tried to fan the heat away with her hand. I couldn't help but giggle, but then Jack caught my eyes in my mirror and winked. I blushed a little and turned my attention back to my eye-shadow. This time I didn't apply mascara in case I burst again, but I highly doubt that will happen. "Um, I don't really care if you do or not, but maybe we shouldn't talk about..." he trailed off and I spun around and nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna tell anyone about me bursting into tears like a 5 year old girl and crying on your chest" I awkwardly chuckled before silence filled the air. "I should be going now" I said pointing behind me with my thumb to where my homeroom is.

"Uh yeah, me to" he scratched his head. I nodded and stood there awkwardly, "Okay, uh bye" I pulled an awkward smile.

"um..Bye" he said doing the same before we shut our locker in unison and turned to walk in opposite directions.

S.Q:"AWKWARD (0-0)..."

* * *

_Rapunzle_

**ArcheryQueen: Anything yet?**

**NotABlonde: Nothing...**

**ArcheryQueen: You tell Elsie?**

**NotABlonde: Ya, but she doesn't respond, I really hope she hasn't ditched school to go to a bar or something.**

**ArcheryQueen: Why?**

**NotABlonde: I didn't see her in school 2day**

**ArcheryQueen: Ummm she just walked through da door**

**NotABlonde:Oh...(0-0) **I glanced up to see Elsa in line and my eyes widened.

**NotABlonde: WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING!**

**ArcheryQueen: IDK! I'm not her mom!**

**NotABlonde: Dude honestly! We are her friends, we can't ignore her as if her feelings don't count.**

**ArcheryQueen: What do you mean? What's her feelings gotta do with her outfit?**

**NotABlonde: (-_-)...**

**ArcheryQueen: Ooohhhh, now I get it...I'll talk 2 her, kay lassie?**

"Who are you texting?" Anna asked. I looked up at her and glanced at my phone before turning it off. Ever since Elsa and Anna's argument about Hans last Friday, the sister's haven't been making contact or even look at each other. When Mer and I heard about this, we split up so now I stay with Anna and Mer stay's with Elsa. "Oh, just a friend" I shrugged turning to my food tray.

"Well it's defiantly not Flynn is it?" she nudged cheekily and I just smiled.

"Hey babe" Hans said as he winked at Anna and kissed her cheek. I gagged a little before plastering a fake smile when he looked at me. "Hello Rapunzle" he smiled. "Hi" I said not caring. He took a seat next to Anna and draped an arm around her, while doing so I felt his fingers lightly brush against shoulder and I squirmed back. **NotABlonde: Creep Alert! **I sent Merida.

"So, I was wondering if you wanna go to Mulan's house party on Friday?" Hans asked.

"Sure, Punz.." she turned to me and I looked up.

"Sorry what?"

"Do you wanna come with us to Mulan's house party?" she smiled. _Do I wanna go to Mulan's party with that fucking creep of a boyfriend of yours? hell_ _no! _I smiled sweetly and shook my head. "I'm going with Merida" I lied, not trying to mention Elsa'a name. Anna looked a little disappointed and I chuckled, "I'll meet you there though" I insisted and she lit up like a Christmas tree. "Great, we'll-"

"Hey Hans, come lets go to the field" Gaston interrupted. Hans smiled apologetically at Anna and got up and went after giving Anna a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked a little disappointed after Hans left and started eating her food. I did the same with a random conversation floating between us, but honestly I was too busy text Mer and Else on snap chat explaining about what just happened. I don't trust Hans, I never will, he isn't safe at all.

I. don't. trust. you. Hans.

* * *

**Hiya guys,**

**like there's gonna be lots of Drama coming up next XD Can't wait! Also, sorry for braking the sister bond, but when one is broken,another is made ;D Yes guys I'm talking about the little Jelsa moment ( Just so cuuuute) And before someone brings up this topic, I just wanna say.  
"I am not obsessed with abs, I'm obsessed with Jelsa" KD. Well, IDK, I just put that part in cause I've been thinking about soooo many things at different times like, when the princesses play IDY (I dare you) and Elsa has to tease Jack or, what happens on their first date or a beach party XD. I'm so unbelievable to even myself...lol.  
Shout out to Madison (If that's your name), and yes thanks, my house is amazing and I'm proud of my bedroom. I would love to show you it but you probably live in America or somewhere, I on the other hand, live in New Zealand. (God defend our freeeeeee laaaaaaannd) (part of our national anthem) :D  
So yeah, tell me what you thought and I'll get back to you, and if you liked this chapter, the next one is going to be better! **

**Sneak Peak: **

**"Elsa, you know who we gave you 2 weeks right?" Cindy asked sweetly.**

**"Uh, yeah...?"**

**"Times up" she smiled and I wanted to hurl a brick at her face. "So, who is this new 'MAN' of yours" she smirked**

**_SHIT!_**

**...**

**Until next time my friends :)**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	8. Boyfriend?

_Elsa_

I came back from my jog panting and sweating. This morning I was feeling really rubbish and decided that I wanted to at least workout instead of drowning my miseries in stupid vodka. Once I was out my refreshing and blissful shower, I blow-dried my hair and chose some rather better clothes then yesterday. I wore my white high waist short and baby blue blouse, I tied up the blouse so it gave a summer look. As I chucked on my white converse high tops, my phone buzzed with a call from Punzie. "Hello Punz" I called as I put the phone on speaker.

"Else, I got news, yesterday the creep asked Anna to come to Mulan's house party on Friday" her voice filled the empty space.

"What did she say?" I asked in a serious like tone.

"She said yes, she also invited me to join her"

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm going with Mer" for a while there was a bit of silence. "Good, but we have to keep an eye on her and the creep, I don't want him drugging my sister" I spoke in a furious tone. "Yup, your coming to right?" I hesitated. I didn't really like parties, Ever! The only thing that starts the party in the first place is alcohol and girls who like to rub of with random boys they find that night. But for Anna, I'll do it. "Yes" I almost whispered.

"Great, I know you hate these sort of things, but trust me, once Anna is safe from Anna, you won't have to go another party again" I chuckled at her words as if they held great wisdom in it. "Kay, see you at school, and take care of yourself" I said as I ended the call. I braided my not so moist hair in my favorite fishtail brid and applied a bit of baby lips moisturizing lip balm (as always) and went down.

* * *

School, as always, was busy. I.W:"God I swear, this is all getting so annoying, everything's too damn normal!" she huffed and folded her arms.  
S.Q:"Tell me about it! I'm waiting for some climax or something funny, like honestly, who knew life is so boring!" She moaned. It took me a while to realize that I had been doing this my whole high school life. Wake up, eat, study, study, eat, drink, study, go home, study, talk to aunt Neira. _Oh shit, aunt Neira! _I freaked and got out my phone and with shaky hands dialed her number. It's been _weeks_ since I last talked to her, she must be thinking I'm distant. The phone rang a few times until she picked up and I heard her tired voice fill the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Arendelle, I just phoned you to tell you we're filming today" I spoke in a mature tone and she freaked.

"I thought you said we aren't filming till 10am, it's only 8am!" she exclaimed and I chuckled.

"So where are you, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Shangai.."

"Elsa! Is that you?! she squealed and I chuckled.

"Miss me?"

"Yes, too much!" she chuckled. "Anna kept me updated, she said you changed wardrobe" she said slyly and I sighed.

"What else did she tell you?"

"That your joining the same competition your mother and I did" she said with a rather cheeky tone.

"Um, I don't know actually, I'll get back to you on that" I stammered. "So where are you?"

"I'm in Okikubo" she said. **(Place in Tokyo) **

"Okay, cool" I said once I reached my locker. "Can you just hold a sec, I need to open my locker" I said into the phone before shoving the phone, not to deep in my pocket and cracking the number lock. "Okay yup" I said.

"I was going to say, that I've got you guys so many souvenirs from so many places. I know your going to LOVE the Italian dresses I got you and the amazing French colonel I got"

"Again, I don't care about the souvenirs, I just want you to come back home, I miss you" I said rather romantically. I suddenly noticed Jack wiggling his eyebrow at me and ignored the awww look he was giving me.

"AWWWWWW, I miss you to Elsie" she squealed. God, she's just like Anna.

"Okay, uh I'll call you later bye"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you to" I smiled and cut the phone. I turned back to my locker but that guys annoying voice filled my ears.

"Awwww, was that Elsie's boyfriend, No wait husband" he smirked.

"No! It was my aunt you idiot!" I hissed shooting annoyed icy daggers.

"Ohhhhhh, that makes much more sense." He nodded and smirked, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker. "Wait a sec, were you talking about aunt Neira?!" brightened up all of the sudden.

Yeeaahh..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh, how can you not let me talk to my BFF!" he smiled.

"BFF?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah BFF! You probably don't remember, do you?" he smirked and I shook my head. "Really Elsa, how can you forget the times I used to hang with your aunt when she dropped you ice skating practices, we would always talk and cheer 'go Snowflake' or 'show 'em Elsie' when we sat on the stands." I finally recalled the memory and narrowed my eyes but, couldn't help the grin crawling on my face.

"Oh, now I remember, you guys were BFF's, how can I forget!" I slapped my forehead then laughed along with Jack.

"God those were some great memories" he chuckled.

"Yeah.." I agreed. We stood there in silence smiling and looking around until Jack tried to break the ice. "You know, you should probably join up for ice skating again" he smiled. My face fell and I looked up at him, my eyes spoke for themselves and he realized he should have not said that. "Jack I-...I don't really wanna talk about it" I smiled faintly and turned around. S.Q:"Shutting him out, again! Honestly Elsa, it's like you can't see the hurt on his face!"

"Oh okay,...but I do want aunt Neira to come over sometime and maybe hangout with me" he smirked and I chuckled.

"I'll tell her when she comes back, right now she's in Okikubo though" I smiled.

"Where the heck is that?" he frowned

"I think it's in Tokyo" I chuckled at his expression. He awwwed in understanding and gave a cute goofy smile.

"Oh well, when she comes back, give her my number" he winked.

"But I don't have it" I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so you want my number now?" he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and I chuckled.

"Your such a goof!" I giggled before walking off with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

The whole day I had been smiling for no reason at all. _Why am I smiling?_ I.W:"How the hell am I suppose to know!" she groaned, clearly annoyed.  
S.Q:"You can't blame her for being annoyed, you asked us that question about 50 times!" she wailed. I bit my lip and silently forgave them before burst through the doors into the rather warm cafe. As I was about to walk to the line I was stopped by the damn princesses. I.W:"This isn't good" she growled.

"Hey Elsa" Cindy said with a fake princess-like smile that showed exactly how much she hated me.

"Hi Cindy" I pulled the same type of smile.

"Elsa, you know who we gave you 2 weeks right?" Cindy asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah...?"

"Times up" she smiled and I wanted to hurl a brick at her face. "So, who is this new 'MAN' of yours" she smirked

_SHIT!_

"Uhh...he's" I looked around nervously and bit my lip. An evil smirk took over her lips and she folded her arms over her black Chanel frock. I dropped my head and sighed. "I-"

"Hey babe" a familiar voice said before I felt Jack's icy lips kiss my cheek. I looked at him, he just smiled and draped a protective arm over my shoulder. I smiled back and hissed only so he can hear what I was saying, "What are you doing?!"

"Play along" he hissed and I smiled back at Cindy. She arched an eyebrow where as her little pets Belle and Aroura were awwing at us like we were the cutest pair of puppies they ever saw. "Jack Frost is your boyfriend?" she smirked.

I.W:"No"

"Um yeah?" I nodded doing my best not to puke.

"Awwwww, you guys look so cute" Belle smiled and Jack hugged me tighter.

"Thanks" I chuckled.

I.W:"*gag* *gag*"

S.Q:"Shut up and focus!" she yelled.

"So, I guess this means your in, right Cindy" Aroura asked Cindy who did not take her eyes off me the whole time. I gripped Jack's arm tighter showing how much I _love_ him. "Fine" she said and half of me sighed where as the other half of me cursed. "She around Jack, Elsa" she smiled fakely before she sashayed off. Once she was out of ear shot, Jack said, "Wow, that girls got some serious attitude problem" Jack whistled. I turned around and shot daggers at him.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Come on sweetheart, I have to talk to you!" I smiled fakely before dragging off out the door and into the janitors closet. I locked the door shut and pinned him against the wall. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I hissed.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"What do you mean? What do you mean?! You are not my fucking boyfriend!" I screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, nobody know that right?" he smirked and I glared at him threateningly.

"If you think you just did me a HUGE favor, then let me tell you mister, you just doomed yourself" I hissed

"Feisty eh, I like it" he winked and I rolled my eyes.

"When I bite, I bite really hard" I hissed and his smirk grew bigger.

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you" he inked again and I groaned.

"Unbelievable!" I said letting go of his arms and turning around a little.

"Whoa Elsie, calm down" he chuckled.

"That's not my name, Frost" I glared.

"Why I'm terribly sorry Miss Elsa Arendelle," he bowed and took my hand in his and kissed it genitally. I blushed and took my hand back, just then my phone buzzed. "Hello?" I picked it up and heard Merida's voice.

"Lassie, where are ya?"

"I'm just coming"

"Come quick, we ne'd to talk 'bout this Anna and Hans thing"

"Alright, I'm coming" I said in a rather serious tone before cutting the call. I turned around to look at Jack who was casually leaning on the wall and looking at me. "We'll talk about this lie later" I mumbled before stepping out into the deserted corridors and making my way back to the cafe.

* * *

**Oh yeah baby, I can't wait to tell you guys what happens next.**

**For now that's all though, until next time ;)**

**Love,Vaye**

**xox **


	9. The Plan

_Elsa_

Today was gonna be one of those days. I parked my car and and put the convertible roof back up before locking the car. Since it was quite sunny, I wore my blue cross back cami top, denim shorts and floral print keds. Anna didn't come with me to school for the past three days, since her _boyfriend _was picking her up. I.W: " she can't ingnore us forever" she muttered coldly and I sighed knowing that was right. I walked up into school and I couldn't help but feel awkward about how people were gossiping about me. S.Q: "what are they even talking about?" She whispered as if feeling a thousand eyes staring at her constantly. "Hi babe" Jack smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I was going to lash out at him, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, but I noticed how people didn't really care about him kissing me, as if it was totally normal. "The whole school knows!?" I gasped. He gave a slight chuckle, "why aren't you smart? Might as well replace Einstein" he snorted and I gave him a sharp glare.

"Well yes, your slutty friends practically spread it across the whole DDW" he groaned slightly with a fake Prince Charming smile. Although his smile seemed to fool the students, I knew it was fake. "So what do we do?" I asked with a fake smile. "Just smile and walk" he said through gritted teeth. I did as he told and walked on towards A block. I inhaled a bit of his usual scent of Chanel de bleu perfume, I.W: "This guy always gets me! And to top it all of, I find him attractive" She half groaned in frustration and half in ecstasy. I felt a little light headed yet I forced myself to keep on walking forward with a small smile. When we got to our lockers, he removed his arm from around me and started cracking his locker open. I did the same and as I opened it I felt his icy yet warm hand take mine. I let out a gasp because it took me by surprise yet I kept cool. "You okay?" Jack leaned in and whispered with his devious smirk. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine" I stammered feeling my cheeks warm up. I glanced in my locker mirror to see Ariel and Belle walk past, S.Q:"So that's why he's holding her hand..." she smiled. I relaxed my tight grip, yet I did not let go. I knew they had passed us but for some reason I didn't want to let is hand go, despite whatever he thought, like if I'm clingy or trying to give everyone the impression that we are together or whatever.

"We'll meet up at lunch, I've got to go talk to coach North at interval" he said as he closed his locker door. I just nodded because I didn't know what to say. "Kay, see ya snowflake" he pecked me on the cheek and winked before leaving. I hugged my books completely dumbfounded, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. _He's going to leave me, I know he is..._

* * *

_Jack_

I walked into Chem and sat in the empty seat next to Aster, he was wearing his grey hoodie that red 'Guardians' and faded jeans. I was wearing my Dark blue Adidas high tops, jeans, white shirt and dark blue jacket. "How are ya mate?" he said as we did our little bro handshake. "Not Bad" I replied bluntly taking the seat next to him.

"Really, I heard you got a girlfriend" he smirked and I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Yes, I do" I said forcing a smile.

"Really? I thought your still doing one night stands?" he smirked and I frowned.

"Uh no, it's actually because girls wont stop flirting" I said and he hollered.

"Oooooohhhhhh, this guy now, burning hot with the ladies is he?" he teased and I chuckled.

"So, I heard your getting cuddley with Tooth" I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Forget that, your dating snow queen? dude, it's like asking her to shoot you with a rifle" he chuckled and all I could do was smirk.

"Yeah or, she would probably make out with me before stabbing me" I joked and he narrowed his eyes ,but with a grin.

"Who are we talking about here?" a deep familiar voice asked. I looked up and my eyes widened with surprise. "Hiccup?! Hey!" I got up and did the usual bro handshake before coming in for a bro hug. "Where the hell were you?" I asked as I broke apart and he just smiled.

"Family holiday in North Dakota" he replied and I grinned.

"Why aren't ya a lucky fella?" Aster smirked.

"Hiccup!" Astrid squealed and practically pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his slender neck.

"Oof, hey babe..." he squawked barely able to breath. The look on his face when he said 'babe' was totally pale, but when he pulled apart and smiled, it sure fooled Astrid."Oh my god, I missed you sooooooooo much" she smiled brightly. _That's a lie!_ We all knew that while Hiccup was gone, Astrid was busy cheating on him with big fat loser, Snoutlout.

"Yeah me too," he smiled. I rolled my eyes, there was something about his attitude towards her, something I couldn't put my finger on. "...and did you get my messages, and I hope you bought me a gift!" she scowled.

"Yeah of course I did, I just...I'll give it to you later" he scratched the back of his head. She smiled, "Okay, talk to you later," she kissed his cheek and took her seat next to Fiona. "Dude don't fall for her little love trick" I warned once she was out of ear shot.

"I know" he sighed.

I raised my eyebrow quizzically, "What do you mean?" I asked. We took our seats along side Aster who was totally engaging into our conversation. "She was cheating on me...Flynn sent me a picture with her sucking face with..."

"Snoutlout" I ended and he sighed. Mr Frollo walked into the classroom wearing a white shirt, loose grey pants and a grayish-blue sweater that hid most of his red tie. "Good morning students, let's begin with our daily pop quiz" he said and the class groaned. I looked up at him waiting to greet Hiccup back from his Holiday, but from the look on his rock hard face, he didn't really give a fuck.

"When the hell did we start doing a' daily pop quiz'?" Aster muttered.

"Starting from today Mr. Bunnymund" Mr. Frollo said with his usual cold expression. Aster just groaned and got out his pencil and paper. "You are only going to be given exactly 10 minutes" he said as he set his timer up. "Your time starts now" he said and the student immediately turned their heads down toward their papers. "I'm gonna fail" I muttered as I answered the questions on the board. "Same here" Aster mumbled.

* * *

_Elsa_

I sat emotionless at my seat eating my spaghetti and meatballs. "Hey Elsa" Jack smiled annoyingly, _ugh_. "Hi" smiled fakely at him as he took the seat next to me. He was sitting really close to as if trying to show people we are together but, deep down I knew he didn't really want to. I looked down at my food as I swirled the spaghetti around my fork. S.Q:"Say something, just say something!" she whispered in my ear. Nothing. I felt a sudden urge to look up, so I did. I saw Anna walk in with Hans filthy arm around her waist. For a second our eyes met and I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Instead, she turned her head toward Hans and smiled sweetly at him. I dropped my head low feeling tears swell, unfortunately, Jack saw the whole thing. "Hey Elsie, you okay?" he asked in a gentile tone. I nodded not being able to speak, "That's a big fat lie" he said as he took me into his embrace. I withdrew a sharp breath before hugging him back. "Listen, now times maybe rough, but believe me, time will mend" he whispered. I sighed an couldn't help but smile as he stroked my hair. "Who knew you had a way with quotes" I giggled and he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a softy at times" he mumbled.

"Ya think?" I snorted and we laughed. "Woah, love birds huh, I never tought I'd fin' d'ya lassie here hugg'in _the_ Jack Frost" Merida teased as she sat down across us and I broke apart from Jack. "Wh-when did you come here?" I asked dumbly and she laughed.

"Does it matter?" she snickered and I blushed a little. "So, tell me what ye two have been up to" she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" I asked with sass and we chuckled, well all except Jack. "So anyway, I-"

"Oh my god, thank god I found you guys"Punzie sat down with panic running up and down her body.

"What is it Punz?" I asked noticing her worried expression.

"Anna is getting even more love drunk and blind by the second," she said in a low tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know that, how is that suppose to be dangerous?" I frowned.

"No, that just her part, Hans on the other hand, is on a move, he wants to strike and I heard him telling Gaston he might drug Anna" she explained and my eyes widened. "That no good son of a, that dirty minded, two faced, pedophile, that Bastard! I will rip his balls off if he touches-"

"Okay okay, calm down, I don't think I like hearing that coming from your mouth." We turned our heads back towards Jack, as if just realizing he was here the whole time. "And what is going on anyway?" he frowned. My eyes widened at the realization. _He doesn't know anything! _Great now I have two options, 1. Lie to him and complicate everything, or 2. tell him the truth. S.Q:"Honesty is the best policy" she chirped, so I went with it. I told him everything from the starting to the end but for some reason I didn't know why I told him. I usually knew what I was doing but now, I don't know what to do. when I was done, he stayed silent. Nobody spoke for a while until Punzie cleared her throat. "Mulan gave me an invite and told me to give one to you guys as well" she handed out to us some patterned papers with invites scribbled on them, well all except Jack. "Now we're not the only ones that know about this, Jack knows that we've been keeping an eye on things and we need to stop Hans, but we can't just sit around and do nothing!" I said as if I was going to lead an army to war. I.W:"Oh this is war," she smirked. (mental high five) "Listen, I know how much you love Anna but, your putting yourself in anger, I already warned-"

I.W:"Seduced"

"-about him" he said with the same concern in his eyes.

S.Q:"God, he scares me when he does that!" she mumbled.

"Jack, I can't let anything happen to her, she my sister, and I can never hurt her..." I said with plead and worry in my words before turning my head to the side. "Or anyone else..." I said bitterly. I.W:"Don't show any weakness Elsa, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel" Jack tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away. _I will not be weak, I will not let myself be weak. _"Okay, but what are we going to do?" he asked.

"We, are going to send him back to the Southern Alps" Punzie smirked

"What?" we all said in unison and confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I? well, you know how Hans got Jessica Beaker pregnant, he was also caught for doing drugs, his dad gave him 2 strikes, and if he does anything else bad, he will go back home to Jessica and her baby" Punzie explained and we awed in understanding.

"OMG Punz, why in't you tell me! Now all we have to do is go to the party, stop him from doing what he might do to Anna and prove to his dad that he is guilty" I said with a victorious smirk.

"Count me in" Merida said heroically.

"Me too" Punzie smirked. We turned to Jack with a questioning eyebrow and Jack sighed in defeat.

"You leave me with no choice" he said and my smirk grew.

"Hans Southerner, you are so dead" I mumbled.

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

**Oh my life I missed you guys sooooo much! I was looking for the first chance to update and here I am, I'm sorry guys.  
****You probably hate me don't you? Well, I'm sorry once again but let me just say in my defense that I have a LOT of HOMEWORK and I can't update too often but I will try my best.**

**Thank you sooo much for the touching comments and I really like it when people compliment my talent rather than my face.  
BTW, I'm also taking the Olaf advice on board, thnx guys ;)  
****So, until next time.**

**Love, Vaye  
xox **


	10. The Party (dun dun duuuunnnnn)

_Elsa_

I.W:"I am so lonely, I am so lonely, I have nobody, all by my ooowwwwnnnn" she sang and I mentally slapped her arm. _shut up!_ I hissed. I sighed and continued swirling the food in my plate. Just another bored lonely (at the moment) and lifeless (more like tired) girl. Well you can't blame me for being tired, Ice Witch suggested if I wear a pair of denim leg rap wedge sandals with my spaghetti strap denim blue rompers then I'd make Jack admit I'm hot. I.W:" Hey, You can't blame me! You should take your white kimono off, and I told you to gloss your lips," she lectured as if she was a beauty guru. I just sighed in irritation and turned my head up to see Punzie and Merida walking towards our table.

"So lassie, what are ye going to be wearing tonight eh?" She winked and I playfully rolled my eyes. "Does that matter?" I smirked slightly. She just chuckled, "Of course it does" she smirked back.

"Anyway, I got my dress and stuff in my locker, Elsa, I hope you don't mind if we can get ready at your after school?" Punzie asked hopefully and I shrugged. "Sure, why not, but Anna..."

"Don't worry, she won't mind, I know her" she said with an assuring smile.

* * *

After that, we drove home in my car. I parked it I in front of the mansion entry and got out. "Whoa!" Punzie breathed, Merida on the other hand just walked in, since she was familiar with this place. "Are you gonna stand there and gawk or are you going to come in" I called back and she followed me inside, clutching her shopping bag eagerly. I ignored her and threw Jason my keys. "Thanks Jason" I smiled as he moved to go park my car. We walked to my bed room and the whole time it irritated me when she kept gasping at the grand mansion. I must admit though, if I had seen a grand stair case with posh velvet carpets, I would've been gawking the whole time. We finally reached my room and got in. "So, as you may know by now, this is my house and..." I was cut off by a pair of thumping feet followed by a door slam. S.Q:"Has to be Anna" she mumbled.

"So anyway, this is my room and I would really love to give you a tour but we have to get ready and out before Anna sees us" I finished in a bit of a whisper.

"Okay, by the way I found these at a store when Flynn and I were mucking about, but anyway, here" she held out three apple ear pieces, one in red, one in blue and one in yellow. I took the blue one and examined it carefully, it looked very beautiful and defiantly will go with one of my dresses. I turned it over to see a button that had a Bluetooth sigh on. "Why would we need Bluetooth earpieces?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Else think about it, there are gonna be teens everywhere, loud music and its likely that we might be separated, and if we stay close to Hans then he might get suspicious" she stated matter-of-factly. I nodded half in thought, "Okay, lets get ready, do you need anything to eat though?" I asked and the two shook their heads.

"Nah I'm fine, I had a bag of gu'mmie bears before I came" she shrugged.

I.W:"Wait, did she say gummie bears?!" she gasped.

"You had gummie bears, and you didn't save some for us?!" I made a 'how dare you' face.

"Sorry lasie, next tim I'd be sure to br'ing some" she chuckled in her thick accent and I just rolled my eyes.

"Who cares, I have a candy stash filled with Hershey's bars" I rubbed in her face and she poked her tongue . We got ready as quickly as we could, but I must admit, it was hard doing an hours job in 30 minutes. I helped Punzie try and straighten Merida's mane and Merida helped with picking out accessories and shoes. By the time we were done, it was about 5:38pm. "Great, now am I missing something?" I mumbled to myself.

I.W:"Nope, you look fine and flawless-"

S.Q:"The earpiece!" she gasped and I quickly looked around for it, I checked on my dresser and makeup drawers but it wasn't there. I walked quickly to my night stand and picked up the earpiece that was lying next to the lamp and adjusted it in my ear after putting the Bluetooth. "All ready?" I asked.

"Yup" Mer and Punz replied as they exited the bathroom. Merida wore a Maroon cut out maxi skirt with her white studded bustier crop top and toped the outfit off with gold hoop earings and black leather boots. Punzie on the other hand, wore a lavender strapless dress with matching floral print booties and had a cute faux pastel flower daisy chain on her head. I wore a strapless cyan hi-low cocktail dress with my cyan icy stilettos with gold-ish bows on it and let my hair out that was straightened as well. "Okay, ready to go?" I asked them and they nodded with a daring smile. Punzie put in her Bluetooth and joined with her phone, as she did I noticed how much her hair has grown that it now brushed her shoulders, but it suited her in a nice way. "So, is Jack pick'in us up ,eh lassie?" Merida winked and I wanted to so badly roll my eyes. "Yeah, he should be here soon" I forced a small smile with my red lips.

"Guys, Anna is already gone, e should get going too" she stated a little bit worried and I nodded.

"Punzie's right, let's go" I said boldly and the three of us went down the corridor, down the stairs and waited out at the entrance. We waited for 5 minutes impatiently with my back facing towards the cool evening sky. My arms remained folded as the sound of a rushing vehicle came up the drive-way to the entrance followed by an opening and closing of the car door. I.W:"I bet you, it's gonna be the same cliche line.' I'm sorry I'm late, I was a little busy and lost track of time'." she scowled and I smirked a little when I heard it.

"Sorry I'm late Elsa, I was busy and lost track of time" he scratched his head and I knew he was probably half a meter from me. I turned around and looked him dead in the away while her gave me a breathless 'wow' expression. "Now that's something you don't see everyday" he whistled and I playfully rolled my eyes. Merida and Punzie on the other hand just got in the car, no Lamborghini.

"Your 6 minutes late" I glared and he smirked.

"And you look hot" he whispered huskily inching closer.

"Oh, so you do admit it" I smirked. (I.W:"That's right bitch, my turn!" she pumped her fist in the air.) He blinked at me with a totally blank expression.

"Admit what?" he asked and I chuckled haughtily before grabbing his collar and whispering seductively in his ear. "Your dead Jack" I let go of the collar of his Jacket and walked over to the spear seat at the front with my hips swinging boldly. Once I got in, was impressed by the condition of the Lamborghini, almost as if it were new. I let my hand run over the texture, I was clearly impressed, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Punzie smirked and I just smiled sweetly.

"Nothing really" I smirked as Jack got in the car and turned on the ignition. I must say, he also looked very...attractive in his plain white shirt that was almost revealing, american eagle black leather jacket, khaki jeans and blue converse, but I didn't say it. The ride was a really short one, but Jack did speed the car quite a bit. S.Q:"Thank god the police didn't get us" she mumbled as I got out. I looked at the two story apartment that had a riot going on everywhere you look. I gulped, this is my first house party filled with drunk and stupid teens and hopefully, this is the last. **(It's actually not the last, sorry Elsa ;D) **

"You okay?" Jack whispered near my ear without taking his eyes off the house. I felt his icy yet warm hand slip into mine and I just nodded blankly. I reached for my purse and got my phone to make a group call with Punzie and Mer. After a few rings they answered, even thought I was with them now, it was important to have the call on. "Lets go" I said and we walked over towards the rowdy apartment that had 'Animals' blaring out of it.

_"Baby I'm playing on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like Animals, animals, like animals-mals..." _I squeazed his hand a little as we entered the door, inside was a ruckus with so many students of DDW here and there, in the hall way teens were making out, people had bottles of alcohol and cigarettes in there hands. God was I nervous, but I concealed it and looked ahead boldly.

"You sure you okay?" Jack asked eyeing me carefully and I stopped to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine Jack" I said with a slight smile and he smiled back showing me his pearly white teeth.

"Alright, if your not fine then you can tell me, I'll take you home" he assured and my smile grew a little.

"Thanks Jack" I whispered and gave him a little peck on the cheek before joining Merida and Punz.

* * *

_Jack_

I was a little surprised by Elsa's little gesture but shook of the feeling. I watched as she walked off to Merida and Rapunzle who giggled cheekily. "Jack!" I turned my head to see Flynn waving at me by in a corner table with some cups and two bottle's of Vodka. I joined Flynn Hiccup and Aster and they each greeted me with a simple fist bump. "Hey man, when did you come?" Flynn grinned.

"Oh just now" I shrugged with a friendly smile.

"What, the party started a long time ago" Aster snorted with half drunk attitude.

"Hey what's this?" Flynn examined my right cheek.

"What?" I asked and Flynn chuckled.

"Look's like you hit Jackpot" he laughed at the pun. "Get it? Jack, Pot?" he chuckled and I narrowed my eyes with a playful smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked still confused.

"Here, I'll show you" he got out his phone and snapped a picture of my face before showing me. I noticed the red lipstick marked and cooed before chuckling to myself.

"Dude honestly, you could've just told me I had a lipstick mark" I chuckled as I tried to get rid of it and he patted me on the shoulder.

"Let me guess, was it the snow queen?" he smirked and I nodded. "Woooohooo, that's the man, shot's to Jack" Flynn holla-ed and handed me a tequila shot. "To Jack" the guys cheered and hoisted their glasses in the air before gulping it down. I took the shot collapsed lazily next to Aster with a devious smirk. My eyes wandered around past the teenagers to the platinum blond on the dance floor with her besties. _Wait a sec, Elsa?! oh no, this can not be good..._

_Just like Animals, Animals like_ _Animals-mals_

her body swayed with the rhythm and slowed down as her song did she let her hands slide through her open hair and swayed slowly. "Kay guys on three, one. two." Flynn chanted excitedly

_Ahooooooooooo_ we howled along with the music then broke into laughter. My eyes wandered off to the three girls who were laughing cutely. For a second Elsa's eyes met mine and I winked. She just rolled her eyes playfully before walking with her friends to a table.

* * *

_Elsa_

We giggled like the school girls we are and took our seats where we left our stuff. Thankfully, they were still there. "That, was Fun" Punzie stated as she took a sip of orange juice. "Ai" Merida agreed doing the same.

"Where did you get your drinks from?" I looked from Punie to Mer and they shrugged. "Well forget that, Punzie, you need to stay close to Anna, Mer you should go too" I said as I tried to search for Anna through the crowd. My eyes fell upon a strawberry blond who looked a little too young for these parties. She wore an olive green skirt and black blouse and looked a little uncomfortable with her half drunk boyfriends hands crawling up to the hem of her skirt. She pushed his hand down and shifted further away from him on the couch.

"I better go now" I heard Punzie mutter in the Bluetooth earpiece before walking off.  
"Me too" Merida said as she followed her. I sighed as I watched carefully how Hans tried to get a little closer.

I.W:"That son of a bitch, I will slice his hands off!" I huffed went to get myself a drink. As I did, I listened to Punzie's conversation through the Bluetooth.

"Hey Anna" she greeted with a smile in her voice.  
"Punzie, hey" she said with relief  
"Hello Punzieeee" Hans said and I wanna throw up.

I grabbed a cup and filled it with some vodka. I didn't pay attention to the cup as it filled but I noticed just in time before it spilled over the counter.  
"Mind if I sit?" Punzie asked  
"Sure" Anna said with a little smile. I know she was thinking that now Punzie is here and thing will be alright. In the background I heard Hans talk to someone but couldn't really hear it because Punzie was talking. "Shut up Punz" I hissed but then Anna started talking. I slapped my forehead in frustration and tried to concentrate but it was too hard.

"Yup got it" A male voice whispered.  
"Good, hand me the drink" Hans ordered. After a while of hearing Punzie and Anna little 'what did I miss' conversation, the suddenly stooped talking.  
"Hans, you know I don't drink, I'm too young" Anna's cautious voice came.  
"Anna this is juice, orange juice-"  
"Let me see" I heard Punzie's voice said sternly. After a while Punzie sighed, "Okay, it's orange juice".

"Hey Elsa" Gaston greeted smoothly and I turned around and gave him a 'get lost' look.

* * *

_Unknown_

"Babe I'm tired" I whined as he tried to pull me to the dance floor. He turned around and gave me a charming smile.

"Okay princess, you should maybe sit down a little." He gave a a peck on the crown before going to one of his mates who called him. I smiled and look past him to an interesting scene. Elsa was standing by the counter trying to ignore Gaston.

"So how you been lately?" he asked and rolled my eyes at the _totally _cliche line.

"Why don't you go ask Belle that, oh wait I forgot, shes waaayy too good for a cocky jerk like you" she shot and turned around to her glass. I let a small smirk crawl up my lips. _that was good._

"Bitch" he muttered and Elsa turned around furiously.

"What did you just call me?!" she demanded. I saw in a flash how Gaston and dropped something in her glass, it fizzed a little and I gasped. _a drug_.

"Why should I waste my time on a bitch like you" he sneered and she glared.

"Then why are you still here?" she shot back. He immediately walked away, I saw for a split second how he nodded at Hans and Hans gave him a thumbs up. _this is Hans' plan!_ . I quickly rushed over as fast as I could in my 7 inch heals, and knocked Elsa's glass down so it doesn't spill on her dress and she doesn't drink it eighter. Thankfully she did not see me or my hand, so I was safe.

* * *

_Elsa_

I listened carefully to their conversation but I got shocked when I heard Anna's drunk voice

"Hannnnsssss, I feel...hic...weird...hic"  
"Oh no, come with me" he said with a dangerous smirk and I panicked.

"Punzie, Merida we have to follow them quick!" I hissed as I rushed quickly where Hans was sitting with Anna. Looking around desperately I saw Hans draged Anna upstairs towards the bedrooms and I followed. Punzie, Merida and Jack (he must've noticed something was wrong) followed me up the stairs trying their best to catch up to me. When we got to the end of the staircase I looked desperately at the two identical doors. I opened the first one a little and saw nothing but an empty bedroom. I swung the other door open and saw Anna and Hans both shirtless and kissing.

"Anna!" I shirked and she looked up at me and smiled drunkenly.

"Hey Elsa, Hans was just showing me something and-"

"I know what he was showing you!" I glared at him while I pulled Anna so she was behind me. "Jack, give me your jacket" I demanded and he obeyed. I kept my eyes on Hans the whole time as I put the jacket on Anna and zipped it up before walking furiously towards Hans. "You sick son of a bitch" I hissed venomously before crocheting him hard. He ducked in pain and cursed at me.

"Think twice before having sex you man whore" I hissed before walking out the room. I turned and looked at Anna who was now hugging Punzie tightly.

"You should take her home, Flynn will drop us off" she smiled and I nodded.

* * *

"Elsssaaaaa, do you wanna build a snowman?" she giggled as I tried to get her over sized night shirt over her head.

"Anna it is spring, it won't snow until December" I chuckled as I pulled back her sheets. "Now get some sleep" I pulled the sheets on top of her once she was in bed and tucked her into bed.

"Awwwwwww, but I don't wanna-"

"Anna" I warned sternly and she huffed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she sang softly. I chuckled.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman" I sang back. She smiled and closed her eyes and I kissed her crown. "Goodnight Anna" I smiled as I saw her sleeping peacefully before exiting the room carefully and quietly

* * *

**Heya folks,**

**That was your latest Chap and hopefully you enjoyed that.  
The next one is all about the sister love and how their bond will get better. (I know I know, not enogh Jelsa, no Kristoff or Merricup, but believe me, I will bring it up very very very soon.) (BTW animal201, I will make Jack kiss Elsa in the 13 chapter).  
(Oh and someone suggested the Olaf the cat idea, actually, Olaf is going to be used for something else ;D)**

**until next time, see ya guys**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	11. Together

_Anna_

I woke up irritated as the mean rays of the sun shown in my eyes. "Ugh" I groaned as I tried to pull the white sheets over my head. Suddenly, lighting struck as memories of last night replayed in my head. I sat up in bed at the speed of light, alerting Elsa who was sitting next to me.

"Elsa!" I cried as tears of disbelief streamed down my face.

"Anna what's wrong?" she asked as she hugged my shoulders and tried to calm me down by rubbing my arm.

"Elsa, Hans...I...he, Elsa I'm sorry" I stammered breaking into a sob. I felt like my heart had been crushed, at first I thought I found someone just like me but now, I can't believe I trusted that monster. "Elsa I, I'm re-really so-sorry, I thought th-that you, that I-..."

"Ssshhhhhh, Anna it's okay, it's not your fault, you don't need to apologize" she whispered as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I feel guilty, for not only ignoring Elsa but shutting her out. I called her a complete shut-out but I myself am I biggest hypocrite here. I sniffed as more tears came streaming down my cheeks. After what felt like an eternity , I spoke up.

"Elsa, you we-were right," I sniffed as she stroked my hair gently. "Hans is a dick" I said bitterly and she smiled down at me.

"Hans is a dick" she nodded. "Okay, you know what mom would say, forget it and move on," she smiled "He broke your heart, so why even cry over a jerk like him?" she said trying to cheer my sober mood up, and succeeding. I wiped my tears and sniffed with a little knowing smile.

"Yeah, who needs to cry over _him,_ he could just go back to his family and fuck any girl, why should I cry over that loser?!" I smiled bitter-sweetly as I got out from Elsa's arms.

"That's the spirit!" Elsa prompted with a fist in the air.

"Yeah, forget that dick, lets go do something fun!" I exchanged smiles with Elsa and she nodded.

"And guess where we're going" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Where?" I frowned completely dumbfounded.

"Ice skating" she cheered and my jaw dropped. "What?" she frowned and I closed my mouth.

"Elsa, you haven't been ice skating for 6 years, why do you-"

"Anna, I decided something over night. You and I were singing our 'snowman' song last night, and I decided that I don't wanna give up something when I love it so much," she said inspiring me. "And I also talked to Aunt Neira" she shrugged playfully making me chuckle a little.

"So, do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked in a sing-song way and I smirked at her mischievously.

"Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee-yes" I smiled and we cheered.

"Okay, I'll go get ready and ask Gerda to prepare breakfast, mean while, you get ready and get your skates, oh and by the way, we'll be doing more than ice skating" she winked before rushing off to her bedroom. I chuckled as I watched her go, it's gonna be just like the old times.

* * *

_Elsa_

I.W:"Ice skating, out of all the fucking awesome things in the world, it had to be ice skating!" she groaned and I just smiled angelically.

S.Q:"Yes, we are listening to aunt Neira's advice and we're going ice skating" she said boldly as ice witch muttered some curses.

Wow, this is really it, I'm going to be on the ice once again, like I never left something that was so...precious to me. I felt as my brain went into flashback.

* * *

I looked at the ice, afraid that if I step in it, I'll fall and look like an idiot. "Go on Elsa" my mother said gently with her blue eyes filled with encouragement. I coward into her purple winter coat. I myself was wearing a navy one with my hair sitting on my left shoulder and a blue hair band. There were kids everywhere around us, playing on the snow, skating on the frozen pond. My little sister was with her blonde friend building a snowman. I looked back at the ice fearfully and felt my knees shake and my skates wobble. "Elsa, it's okay, go on" my mother encouraged.

I shook my head, "Mama I don't want to" I said like the 8-year-old I am. Just at that point a boy with chocolate brown hair came skating towards me.

"Jackson, can you please help Elsa, she's too scared to stand on the ice" my mother explained with a sincere look. Jack nodded up at mother before looking down at me so our eyes met.

"It's okay Elsie, your not gonna fall" he smiled simply. I looked at the ice then back at him. "Come on, we're gonna, have some fun instead" he held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment, not sure if I should take it or not. I bit my lip before hesitantly raising my hand and taking his hand. He smiled revealing his shiny white teeth before dragging me in the ice with him. I gave him a frightful look and looked down at the ice beneath my feet.

"Jack, I'm gonna fall!" I gasped and he chuckled slightly.

"No your not, I've got you" he spoke softly. I looked up at him as he grinned and back down at the ice.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"Elsa, look at me" he said and I obeyed a bit surprised that he called me my name. It's always been Elsie, but it was really rare that he called me my name. "Your gonna be fine," he said with a serious look on his face. "I've got you" he said as if he was older than me but he was actually just 8. I nodded as I felt him grasp my other hand. Before I knew it, he dragged me further out onto the ice.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" I half screamed and half gasped. He chuckled and loosened his grip on my hands and I panicked. "No!" I gasped as he let my hands go and I slammed into his chest, almost knocking him down, and wrapped my arms around him. "No Jack, Please don't let me go" I begged and I could feel a little smile crawl up his lips.

"Okay, I won't let you go" he smiled as he pulled me from his chest and took my hand. We skated a little more and my confidence grew even more, yet I did not let go of is warm hand. "Your getting better" he said.

"Stop liein' I almost made us both fall 3 times" I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"You'll get better, trust me, you will" he smirked as we skated around the pond.

* * *

I felt little cheeky smile crawl up my lips. God those were good times, really good. I looked around the closet room trying to figure out what to wear. I finally pulled out a white skater skirt, light purple leggings, blue converse high tops and a White long sleeve chiffon blouse. I did my hair up in my usual french braid and put on baby lips moisturizer before grabbing my purse with my credit cards and going down stairs. Anna was waiting wearing an emerald blouse and black jeggings with her hair in her usual pigtails.

"Ready?"

"Yup" she smiled brightly.

"Let's go," I smiled. We walk outside the mansion with my car parked at the entry. Jason stood there with a friendly smile.

"Your keys miss Arendelle" he held out the keys by the snowflake key chain and I accept it with a smile.

"Thanks Jason" I said as I got into the car. We gave him a little smile before I turned on the ignition and drove off.

"So, where are we going now?" Anna asked curiously.

"We Anna, are going to have breakfast then are going ice skating and probably shopping before sight seeing" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"OMG really?! what did you do to the old Elsa?!" she joked.

I just smirked,"I don't know, I don't care"

I.W:"Sure you don't, now that you've got popularity, confidence and a 'sweet, loving BOYFRIEND'" she said in a sweet yet sarcastic tone.

S.Q:"What else do you expect from a witch?" she scoffed and I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Elsa, you know I've been thinking, I know that you really wanna make me happy and you want me to forget about that man-slut," she in disgust and I giggled slightly. "But, are you sure you wanna go ice skating?" she bit her lip as I turned to look at her.

_Help!_

I.W:"No"

S.Q:"Yes"

"Yes" I smiled and Anna grinned.

I.W:"Thanks a million!" she said sarcastically.

S.Q:"don't mention it" she smirked.

**Haaaaa, do I love the voices in her head or what? XD one point to snow queen (^^)**

"Okay cool, just wanted to know for sure" she said before turning her head to the road.

* * *

We parked in the denny's car park and got out of the car. I put the roof back up **(did I mention it was a vintage car with a convertible roof?) **before locking it and walking in through the door. As we opened the door a door bell rang and a brunette lady appeared behind the counter. We smiled and took a seat opposite each other as she bought the menu's. The restaurant was completely empty with only the sound of a Katy Perry song coming from the speakers above.

"Hello, welcome the Denny's may I please get your order?" she spoke as she got out a pen and a notebook.

"Ya, I'll have the...toast and egg breakfast meal with a hot chocolate" I said and she scribbled down the order.

"And I'll have the pancakes meal with chocolate syrup and whipped cream" Anna smiled.

"One toast with egg and hot chocolate and one pancake batch with chocolate syrup and whipped cream, coming right up" she smiled before walking away behind the counter. I smiled before shifting my gaze to Anna.

"God you are obsessed with chocolate aren't you?" I teased and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, I know you have at least 40 something chocolate bars in your room" she said matter of factly. "No doubt there's two in your purse" she smirked and I chuckled.

"Fine, you got me" I rolled my eyes and handed her a full size twirl bar before getting one out myself.

"Thanks sis" she winked playfully as she opened the wrapper and took a bite. I did the same.

"So, what gof you intwfisted in Hans?" I asked while eating the delicious chocolate.

"Oh you know, da swfet talk nd then da charmin' lwook's" she explained and I nodded.

"Ew, no offenshe, but ew" I said as I swallowed my chocolate. The brunette lady came back with our orders.

"Here's your pancake batch with chocolate syrup and whipped cream" she placed the order in front of Anna who rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"And your toast with egg meal" she handed me my toast which was practically and sandwich with egg, bacon and cheese.

"Thank you" I smiled. She walked back behind the counter, got my hot chocolate and bought it to me before leaving us to eat.

"So..." Anna mumbled as she chewed her pancake.

"So...?" I asked.

"You like Jack?" she asked curiously. I froze.

"Uh, he's really nice" I said blankly.

"Really? Well to be honest Elsa, I thought you hated him so much that you just wanna rip his head off" she said in a way and I narrowed my eyes and went into that thought.

Ripping a head off a cocky, selfish, flirt who tends to show his 'act of kindness' every time you feel down. Yes, that would be nice. I looked back down at my toast and took a bite before noticing that Anna was looking at me the whole time. "What?" I asked

"Nothing, just nothing" she said awkwardly. That's when I realized that I should be defending Jack, Shit!

"Uh, yeah well, there was a time when I thought he was really cocky and annoying, but he's really nice and I realized I was wrong"

I.W:"Lie"

"Awwww, that's really sweet" Anna smiled as we continued eating.

* * *

I.W:"Nooooooo! why ice skating?!" she whined as we stood by the rink.

S.Q:"Doesn't your name have 'ice' in it?" she asked cheekily

I.W:"Shut up" she snapped.

I just stood on the by the stand as I looked down at the rink. This is the same rink I used to practice figure skating in when I was small, the same rink little Jackson and I would play in, it was just as weird coming back a replaying those memories in my head after a good 6 years.

"Elsa" Anna called as she snapped me outta my thoughts. I looked down as she was about to enter the rink. She waved her hand before making a 'come on' sign with her arm, beckoning me to join her. I forced a smile and walked towards her ,a little wobbly in the skates I was in. After what felt like a decade, I got near the entrance of the rink, God was I nervous or what?

"Together?" Anna asked as she put her hand in mine.

"Together" I smiled and squeezed her hand. We both took a step out on the ice, I urged my self to go on, but instead, I glided forward taking Anna with me.

"Elsa!?" Anna giggled as I spun her around and we skated forward.

I didn't realize how much I missed ice skating, but once again I felt free, I felt happy. I let go of Anna's hand as I glided forward with my left leg gracefully in the air. I twirled a little before skating backwards and leaping and spinning gracefully in the air and landing flawlessly.

"Whoooohoooo" Anna cheered. I turned around to see her smiling as she lowered her phone. "Elsa your amazing!" she exclaimed and I blushed.

"I can't believe I still had it in me" I smiled and she chuckled.

"Hello, we're talking about the four time trophy winner of the 'DDW Figure Skating Championship' here" she said and we chuckled together. "But Elsa...,I think you should do it again, you should start figure skating again." I felt my smile fade a little and bit my lip.

"I don't know" I said and Anna sighed in disappointment. "Maybe that's not a bad idea" I smirked slightly and she looked up in shock.

"Shut up!" she smiled and I nodded. She skated up to me and gave me a HUGE hug. "Where were you sis?" she mumbled in my shoulder and I smiled.

"I don't know" I chuckled slightly and broke apart from her tight hug. "Well, what do ya wanna do next Anna?" I asked and she grinned brightly

"I wanna go shopping" she squealed."And maybe we can grab some Starbucks and go watch an awesome view, or even watch a movi-"

"Anna stop" I giggled. "Your getting too excited!" I grinned.

"I know, sorry but, we're having a sisters day out for gods sake, I have all my rights to be excited!" she grinned wider and I chuckled.

"Okay, let's go" I announced and she clapped hers hands excitedly.

* * *

**Hiya readers,**

**I'm glad to be back with this again but I'm sorry for the late update.  
****Gosh do I really hate homework right now! I mean honestly, when I get homework on Friday, it's usually just Math, but this time it's Maths and English and French and oh my god...Well, you get the picture.  
I've still got a HECK LOT of chores to do before mom comes home and I've been typing all morning. (LOL, such a bad girl *cheeky smirk*)  
****Any who, hope ya enjoyed the chapter and I will reveal who saved Elsa from almost being drugged and further things..., very soon. And, I also told you lovely readers that Jack and Elsa will kiss in chap 13 right? turns out I was thinking 6 chapters ahead so there's a lot of waiting for you guys but belive me, it will come very soon *smirk*  
Until next time ;D**

**Love, Vaye ('e' is silent BTW, so it's just Vay)**

**xox**


	12. Hans' visit

_Unknown_

As soon as I got out of my morning trance I called the Southerner's. Don't ask me how I got their number, I just did okay!

_ring ring_

"Come on, pick up!"

"Hello Southerner's house" said a mature but not necessarily old voice.

"Um, hello, may I please speak to Mr. Southerner?" I asked hesitantly, there is no turning back now.

"Sorry he's gone on a business trip, if it's something important you can tell me, his forth son"

"Um uh yeah actually, I needed to talk to you about...your youngest brother, Hans Southerner..."

A low groan came from the end of the line before some muttering. "What's your name?" he asked in a polite tone

"Elliot" I lied.

* * *

_Elsa_

I let out a little giggle as we walked into our house with our hand filled with our shopping bags and Starbucks. I caught sight of Gerda walking towards us with a serious expression.

"Hey Gerda, I hope you don't mind putting these shopping bags in our rooms, I know there's a lot but-"

"Young Mistress, someone's come to see you" she said.

"Who?" I asked quizzically.

"The Southerner's" she spoke softly and my face hardened.

I.W: "They better be here to apologize" she muttered as we went to our old fathers meeting room.

We were greeted by the man whore and another man in his early 30's wearing a simple business suit. He had auburn styled hair and green eyes with a very professional expression.

S.Q: "If you join the family business, you'll meet plenty of men like these"

"Hello, you must be Elsa and Anna Arendelle" he smiled as he stood up to shake hands with us. His hands were warm and didn't mind that my own hands were ice cold. After shaking hands with my confused sister he smiled warmly as if waiting for us to say something.

"Um, nice to meet you, please take a seat" I smiled before my gaze wandered off to Hans (who stayed sitting and ignoring us), I couldn't help but hiss the last three words as I sat down with Anna opposite them.

"So, you see, I came here with my youngest brother Hans to clear anything in our path, I'm his older brother John" he started off and we nodded along. "...And well, this morning I got a phone call at around 8am about Hans, a girl...um, Elliot told me about the situation-"

"Wait, sorry about my rudeness but, did you say Elliot?" I asked once again confused.

"uh, Yes, Elliot" he said nonchantly.

"I'm sorry but we don't know anyone called Elliot" I said glancing at Anna for a few seconds.

"Well, she said that Hans was...very inappropriate with your little sister and mixed drugs in both of your drinks" he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, that's right, Hans was going to rape me even though I'm only 15! and he did mix a drug in my drink, you TWO-FACED PIG-LIKE JERK!" Anna yelled as she got out of her seat ready to strangle a frightened Hans.

"Anna, enough" I said strictly as I glared coldly at our enemy. "I'm very sorry about that Mr. Southerner" I said quiet sheepish yet coldly.

"Oh no, that's fine, I needed to know just that" he said as he got up and we did the same. "Thank you very much Miss Arendelle" he said as he reached out to shake my hand with a warm smile. As we withdrew our hands we were just in time to see Anna kick Hans in the weak spot.

"Eat the fucking sandwiches yourself you asshole" she muttered. I couldn't help but laugh as John laughed along cracking up hard.

"I really like your sister" he teased and we smiled.

"Yeah, me too" I smiled as I wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

"You bitch" Hans said shielding his nuts with his hands. I glared at him before giving him one heck of a mother-fucking bitch slap. He fell on the ground from the impact and laughs erupted from behind me.

"I think I like you two" John smiled after catching his breath.

"Thank you" I smiled sweetly.

I.W: "You really showed your innocence today" she smirked.

"Come on Hans, I'd hate to see you die tonight" he smirked as he helped Hans stand up even though he was crouching down in pain. We shot him death glares as he hobbled out to the entrance with his brother.

"Thank you for coming John" I smiled and he smiled back warmly.

"With pleasure" he smirked.

"Bye John, Sayonara bitch" Anna waved and we giggled as we watch them walk out.

"This is going be one heck of a day, I won't forget about" she smiled turning to me.

"Well that makes the two of us" I smiled back.

* * *

**Hiya guys,**

**I risked damaging the computer to update without the anti virus thingy but who cares, at least I made you guys happy.  
I do think that I went a bit far in the ending but lets admit it was funny.  
Next chap is gonna be better and longer, promise. I will also reveal this Elliot person who helped Elsa and will give clues in the story  
For now that's all, until next time**

**Au revior **

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	13. Heart aches and heart breaks

_ Anna_

I woke up to a new day a wide smile. "Good morning young mistress" Gerda smiled.

"Good morning" I smiled warmly before getting up to get ready. I scratched my hair which at the moment was a rats nest. While humming Charlie XCX's breaking up I chose to wear a purple tank top with my cheetah print leggings and accessorising with some colourful bangles. I put my hair up in a simple braided bun and put a light amount of lipstick and purple eyeshadow before going down to breakfast.

Elsa was sitting there in her lace peachy orange dress. her hair was in a simple loose braid while munching on her piece of toast.

"Good morning" I smiled enthusiastically.

"Good morning" she smiled after gulping down her toast. I popped a two slices of toast before applying hazel nut spread and sat down next to her. "You seem very happy" she teased and I just rolled my eyes.

"And you, I've noticed a lot of change in you Else" I nudged her and she just smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked sassily.

"I don't know, you tell me" I winked and we giggled. I little silence passed through us as we ate our breakfast but it was a comfortable one, not an awkward one.

"So...do you feel hurt?" she asked softly.

I gave her a little odd look, "If I were hurt, would I be smiling?" I asked with a _duh_ tone.

"So your happy, right?" she asked nodding her head

"No shit, Sherlock" I smiled and she gave me a stern look.

"Bitch you better take that back" she smirked and we giggled childishly.

"Okay okay, I'm happy" I smiled

* * *

_Jack_

"I'm not happy," Hiccup said as he dropped his head and a put an arm on his shoulder.

"Listen, I know this isn't the easiest thing in the world, but it has to be done" I said in a commanding yet encouraging tone. I looked over towards Astrid who was talking to Snoutlout and Ruffnut, Hiccup followed my gaze and sighed. I looked back into Hiccups eyes, "You can do this" I nodded to him and he sighed sharply before turning towards Astrid. I watched as he went to her and I could she his nervousness.

"Hey Astrid, can I talk to you? he asked wearily.

"Sure Hiccup she smiled as Snoutlout and Ruffnut walked away. I looked at her carefully and I could tell that fake bitch was just showing that smile, a few weeks ago she was showing attitude and sass. I fixed my eyes on Hiccup and was amazed by what I saw. I could clearly see Courage, Anger and Hate, and if you know Hiccup, then you'll know that he rarely ever gets Angry, RARELY.

"Don't show me that stupid fake smile you slut!" he screamed and Astrid and I both looked at him with shock and astonishment.

"Hiccup, I-"

"Save it!" he said furiously, I could swear I saw tears in Astrid's eyes.

"Hiccup, why are you acting like this?" she asked shakily.

"Because you've been cheating on me! You've been sleeping with those filthy scoundrels!" he yelled. "I loved you god dammit, but you fake little bitch have only been using me!" he screamed furiously as tears streamed down their faces.

"Hiccup, I-I'm really so-sorry..." she cried.

"We're done Astrid, I'm done with you" he said as he was about to turn and walk away Astrid grabbed his arm.

"No Hiccup Please...I love you" she cried and I rolled my eyes.

"Get a life" he said with mock before walking down the corridor. There ere students staring at them in shock so I decided to step in.

"All right, break it up, go spread the gossip I don't care what you do, break it up" I said as I waved them off and they obeyed. I looked down at Astrid who was crying on the floor with her make up running. "You had your chance, but you blew it" I said in a rather harsh way, but as far as I know she hurt the most caring guy I know so she deserved it.

* * *

_Anna_

I walked into homeroom with a simple smile. I saw those every day faces but there was one new one, a face that I haven't seen in a while. I sat down next to Honey-lemon and immediately started questioning.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" I asked curiously with a hint of cheekiness. He had dirty blonde hair, cute dark brown eyes and a very friendly smile. He wore a simple black tee that revealed hi muscular arms and highlighted his built figure.

"Oh, that's Kristoff Borjamen. He just moved here from South Carolina, I think he's a senior" she whispered back. I looked at him curiously until his eyes caught mine. He shot a cute smile and I blushed and smiled back.

"Well, he is quite cute" I whispered and we giggled. At that moment our homeroom teacher walked in.

"Okay class, settle down" Miss Joy smiled. "And we have a new student today here from South Carolina, Kristoff, would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked enthusiastically. Kristoff stood up and waved.

"Hey I'm Kristoff Borjamen, I'm from South Carolina, as you know and I'm in senior year" he smiled before sitting down. I was expecting to hear more but I didn't really care, after all, he is cute.

* * *

_Elsa_

I grabbed my full lunch tray and walked over to Punz. "I really like your dress, it looks cute" she smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you" I said coolly even though I am very insecure.

"So, did you hear about Hiccup's break up?" she asked as Merida sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I did, apparently Hiccup blew his fuse" I said and Merida frowned.

"He co'uld do t'hat?" she asked.

"Have even met Hiccup?" Punz giggled.

"Nope, only seen t'he lass" she shrugged.

"Your kidding right?" I arched an eyebrow.

"What?!" Merida defended. Before I could say anything another voice appeared.

"Hello ladies" said a Flynn Rider as he sat down next down with an arm around Punz. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"No, not at all" I said and he smiled.

"So, I was gonna say that I can't come over to your house, got basketball training."

"If t'hat's it then ye can leave" Merida joked and we laughed.

"That's not very nice" he made a sad face.

"She right you goof" Punz smirked and we giggled.

"Wow, you guys are mean" he smirked

"We're not 'guys', we're girls" Punzie shot and we giggled.

"Hello everyone" Anna smiled as she parked her ass next to me, she looked round to notice Flynn was sitting next to Punzie. "Well, I never knew Eugene missed his girlfriend so much" she teased. We all let out a little chuckle and Flynn glared.

I.W: "Poor Eugene, getting teased by an 11th grader" she smirked.

"It's Flynn thanks" he corrected.

"Okay, Flynn Fitzherbert it is" she giggled and I shook my head.

"Anna, calling Flynn Eugene Fitzherbert is like calling me Queen Elizabeth the second" I said and she beamed.

"Well, if your a Queen then I'm a princess and therefore, can we go shopping?" she asked hopefully and I groaned.

"For the 25th time, we went yesterday!" I groaned.

"But I didn't get to buy that hot pink Dior dress! It's limited edition you know!" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

I.W: "God someone just shoot me already!"

"What is up with you girls, I mean, your always want to wear the latest fashion and make-up, I don't get why you girls are so insecure?" He asked.

"Coming from the guy that's wearing a black leather Jacket and tight jeans" Anna snickered.

"Sure, whatever, but honestly if I say all you girls a beautiful then you'll-"

"What?!" Merida asked while my eyes widened.

"Freak out" he finished. I let out an awkward chuckle before going silent.

S.Q:" Awkward..."

I let out a little sigh before being the first to speak up. "It's just a natural girl behavior, just get over it" I said and the girls giggled.

"Oh yeah, then why do you always start blushing?" he asked cheekily and I rolled my eyes.

"No I don't!" I protested sassily.

"Yes you do" he smirked.

"Prove it!" I challenged.

"Okay, your on your period" he smirked but I didn't budge.

"Okay, your...not wearing a bra" he said but I smirked.

"Your,...beautiful?" he said but I knew that was coming so I didn't blush.

"Eugene!" Punzie yelled and looked at him sternly. He melted under her gaze and started babbling.

"Oh, sorry babe, your very beautiful too and you know how much I love you right?" he smiled meekly and we started giggling and snorting.

"You are hopeless" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, wait till I bring out the big guns, and if I lose then I'll give you 20 bucks" he smirked.

I.W: "Oh yeah, that's more like it" she clapped excitedly.

"Deal" I smiled.

"And what if lassie loses?" Merida asked.

"Then she'll give me 20 bucks" he smirked.

"Argh, fine, Deal" I said. Just before we were about to start, Anna saw something and beamed before getting up.

"Sorry guys, message me who wins, I gotta go, byee" she rushed off. I just shrugged and turned to Flynn.

"Okay, I get 10 chances, Ready?"

"Ready" I smirked deviously.

* * *

_Anna_

"Honey lemon!" I yelled as I approached the girl with pink glasses and yellow cardigan. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see me.

"Oh, hey Anna" she smiled.

"Listen, I want to know more about that new guy, like I just wanna know him in general, if you get what I mean" I smiled meekly as she smirked a devious look that I'm familiar with.

"Sure..." she smirked.

"No, I don't mean THAT, I just, um , I...Ugh never mind!" I groaned as I turned around to walk away.

"I'll keep you updated" she called back before walking her own way, but I didn't know that at that moment, a guy with dirty blonde hair was smiling as he watched me walk back.

* * *

_Elsa_

"Come on! I can't make you blush within 8 try's!?" he whined. "Not fair Snow Queen" he frowned.

"Poor Flynn Rider, you think by saying thing's like 'You have a teddy bear collection' will make me blush?" I smirked. Just at that moment Jack came, and for some reason, he didn't look happy or playful.

S.Q: "What's wrong with him?" she asked in a concerned tone.

I.W: "Why should I care?" she shot.

_but I do..._

"Hey Flynn, Coach North wanted to tell you that Basketball is cancelled today" he said.

"Really? Oh well, at least I get a day off" he winked at Punz and she rolled her eyes.

Just as Jack was about to leave Flynn grabbed his hand, "Hey bro, can you do me a favor and win me $20, we'll split it 50-50 if you like" he offered and Jack smiled.

"I have my own money" he said.

"Awwwwww, pwease, for me" Flynn stuck his lip out and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes!" he pumped his fist up.

"What do I have to do?" he asked with that playfulness in his eyes.

"Easy, since your Elsie Boyfriend," Flynn winked at me and I was really close to blushing. "You have to make her blush" he smirked.

I looked up at Jack and even that smirk made me wanna blush but with all my power I didn't.

"Piece of cake" he smiled.

"Good luck with that sweetie" I smirked.

I.W: "That's right bitch" she smiled evilly.

"Come on Elsa, you've go this!" Anna cheered. I looked at her a little surprised that she sat down without me noticing.

"When the hell did you come?" I asked.

"On Flynn's 7th try, and Flynn believe me, she is a virgin and will be for the next 40 years" she smirked and I shot her a glare.

"Not when your dating me your not" he smirked and I blushed hard. Everybody started to laugh hard, all except me.

I.W: "ARGH! Someone kill me!" she screamed.

"I win" Flynn cheered and I glared.

"To be accurate," Jack smirked. "I won" he smirked and I shot him daggers.

"Flynn, here are your danm $20" I got out my wallet and shoved the note in his hands.

"And what about me?" Jack said as he leaned in a little.

"What about you? You said you have your own money" I said.

"Oh I don't want money" he smirked and everybody holla-ed as the blush on my face began to darken.

"I'm gonna go to the library" I lied before walking away from the laughter behind me.

* * *

**Bonjour mes amis, (That's French for hello my friends)**

**I didn't really know what to put so I wrote anything but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**until next time my lovely readers.**

**Love,Vaye**

**xox**


	14. Flashlight

_Elsa_

I woke up to another morning ,but this wasn't any normal morning! I picked up my ice skates and stuffed them into my duffle bag. Yes, I was going to do it. I was going for the Ice Skating try outs. I checked myself in the mirror, my hair in it's usual fishtail braid with light amount of cobalt blue eye shadow to match my blue skater dress that I got from Forever 21 when I went shopping with Anna. I looked down at my black Prada stilettoes that match my belt and wondered whether I should change it or not.

S.Q: "Nah, you look fine" she smiled.

I.Q: "Flawless to be exact" she smirked.

I giggled and strike a sultry pose before taking my stuff downstairs. I met Anna who was at the bottom of the stair well waiting in her $1,850 dollar spring outfit she custom made from Yves Saint Laurent

I.W: "Ugh that girl!"

"Ready?" I smiled and she nodded brightly.

"Kay, let's go" I said as I started off toward my car. As every morning, Jason was there with the keys, he chucked it towards me and I caught it with ease. "Thank you Jason" I smiled as I put my in the back seat before going to the driver seat. I started the ignition hesitantly.

"Feeling nervous?" Anna asked and I nodded while biting my lip.

"Don't be, I know your gonna rock the try outs. Believe me, your talented Elsa and you can do it" she spoke encouragingly and I smiled.

"Thanks Anna"

"No problem, no can we go to school now I really need to get my 600 word essay out of my locker" she pleaded meekly and I chuckled.

"Sure"

* * *

We got out of the car, put the roof up and locked it as we headed up the stairs, we were half way up before a familiar voce from behind me called my name. "Hey Elsa, Anna..wait up" a tired Rapunzle called from behind. We waited until she caught up and tided her purple and white Aztec print skater dress.

"Hey Punzie" I smiled friendly as we continued walking up the stairs.

"Once again, hey..so I just really needed help with my essay issues...you'd know, the one where you do about the speech of Abraham Lincoln and all..." I took a moment to recall before nodding."Yeah, what about it?"

"I need at least 23 more words!" she exclaimed and I chuckled.

I.W: "23? Are you kidding me? It's not even that hard, it's like saying I need one more egg for this fucking chocolate cake!" she shot rudely and I ignored her.

"Okay, who's your teacher?" I asked simply.

"Miss Heart" **(Queen of hearts from Alice in Wonderland) **she mumbled and I made a hurtful hissing sound as if something was burning my skin.

"Woah, she's not gonna let you slide" I pursed my lips in thought.

"Hey, how about I copy Anna's paper?" she suggested and I raised an eyebrow at Anna who just smiled sweetly.

"Sure, anything Punz and besides, I'm in Mr Heimlich's class" she smiled and Punzie cooed. **(Heimlich from Bugs Life, I think...)**

"Lucky!" I gave an acknowledging smile before opening the door to the same busy and noisy seen.

"Oh and by the way Else, congrats on getting rid of Hans in a phone call" Punzie smiled and I frowned. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" she asked in a concerned tone.

I shook my head, "No,...it's just, I'm not the person who made the call" I said.

"What? Really? then who?" she asked totally puzzled.

"I was hoping it was you" I said now a little worried.

"Wasn't me" she said. I tried to my thoughts together, It wasn't Punzie or Anna. If it were Merida then he would've mentioned the accent ,and the names Merida would make up for herself would be something like Victoria or 'the Great Archery Queen'. It can't be Jack because John would've known that the person talking is a male. If it's not them then who?

"Creepy!" Anna shuddered and I pushed that thought aside.

"Forget it just...focus on your essay, kay?" I suggested and they groaned.

"Elsa I swear, you are sooo boring."

"Ladies, bear in mind that this is High School and if you do shit here then it will bother you for the rest of your life" I lectured.

"Sure" the mumbled before heading towards their lockers in E block. I smiled and walked on.

"Elliot" I mumbled.

* * *

_Jack_

I walked into the café and as I was about to sit at Aster's table, Flynn called my name from the table he sat at yesterday. "Jack, Jackie, over here" he waved like a lunatic and I rolled my eyes before walking and _taking_ the empty seat next to Elsa. As I did, caught some of her sweet vanilla scent, _I bet you, she probably tastes the same. _A sly voice in my head commented and I ignored. "What do you want now Eugene?" I asked to annoy him as much he does to me.

"Hey, how many fucking times do I have to tell you, it's-"

"Eugene, we know" Elsa cut in with a sly smirk and we snickered. Eugene turned to Rapunzle and glared at her for a while until she caught his eyes.

"What?" she smiled confusedly.

"You know it's all your fault, your the one that told everybody that my name is 'Eugene' really Blondie, was that necessary?" he asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well.., your the one who admitted that your name was Eugene, and I'm not a 'Blondie' anymore!" she protested in a high pitch voice.

"Lassie's got a point" Merida smirked in her Scottish accent.

"Well that doesn't mean you go around telling the whole school!"

"Flynn, look around you, does it seem like anyone cares?" Elsa asked matter-of-factly before taking two fries and eating them. Flynn tried to look carefully at his surrounding's. Everyone was talking and laughing and minding their own shit instead of calling him Eugene.

"I guess your right" he mumbled and Elsa grinned.

"I always am" she smiled then _giggled_ along with Merida.

"Hey guys," Anna smiled brightly as she took the seat next to Rapunzle and I kept eating my food.

"Hey sis" Elsa smiled.

"Woah, looks like someone's in a good mood" she teased Elsa and she blushed. I just smirked and wrapped an arm around her small waist and she squirmed slightly. "So, seems like your ditching your Ice Hockey Guardians for a special someone" Anna wiggled her eyebrows and I chuckled.

"Actually, I'm here cause Flynn called me here, speaking of which, why did you call me here?" I turned my head towards Flynn and he shrugged.

"It was getting awkward being the only guy and besides, I needed a brother" he smirked as we leaned in to do our bro handshake. It wasn't easy doing it with Elsa leaning on me but it didn't bother me.

"Well, I'll be on me way to the Archery field, later we shall meet" Merida said as she got up and saluted us before slinging her Archery set over her strong shoulder and leaving. "Why does she have to go to the archery fields again?" Anna asked.

"Like I said, she has Archery practice" Elsa said as if she was reminding Anna and she cooed.

"So Ice-Skating and Archery tryouts are on the same day?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. As she did her hair brushed up and down my hoddie, tickling me slightly.

"Wait, who's going Ice-skating tryouts?" I asked. Anna gave me a 'You don't know?' look.

"Uh hello? didn't your little _snowflake_ mention anything about the 'Sister Day Out' thing-y? We went Ice Skating and she finally wants to get her ass out on the ice." Rapunzle and Flynn giggled like little school girls as Elsa narrowed her icy cyan blue eyes at her sister. "So...You didn't know?!" Anna asked and I shrugged with a blank expression. "For real? didn't she Facebook, Instergram, Tweet or SnapChat you?! How is that possible I mean, don't you have each other's number?" Anna exclaimed.

"Speaking of which" Elsa mumbled as she got out a pen and took my hand from around her waist. Before I knew what she was doing, she pulled my hoddie sleeve down a neatly scribbled down a phone number. "It's aunt Neira's she whispered in a rather sexy tone.

"And yours?" I smirked matching the same husky sleepy tone.

"In your dreams" she smirked back before getting up and leaving. I watched her as she swung her lips to the sound of her Prada stilettos before turning my head back to my friends who were gawking at me. "What?" I asked blankly.

"Are you even human?" Anna finally asked.

"I'm going to Aster" I rolled my eyes not even bothering to answer her question.

"See, he was just here cause of Elsa!" Anna exclaimed a I walked back. I was starting to actually get confused with this crazy 'relationship'. Yes Elsa and I like to talk dirty and all but it never, ever goes passed that. Is this even a bloody relationship?

_There is one way to find out._

* * *

_Merida_

I stood tall and proud as I waited for my turn in line. There were loads of students queuing up for tryouts but I never really saw much competition, besides, some of these idiots were just wasting coach Sandy's time. I looked down at my purple top and tided it. Along with t I was wearing blue denim skirt and a sleeveless brown bolero with her matching combat boots. I gave myself a hard daredevil impression, after all, that's exactly the type of person I am. Sandy gestured the next person to come up, he after all was a man of few words, or sometimes, none.

The person in front of me walked up nervously towards the bow and arrow. He may have been only 2 inch's taller than me but he still looked very scrawny. I watched as he aimed at the first target and got it on the inner black line. He tried on the second target and got it in between the last blue and the first red line. And finally the last one. I smirked a little but it was wiped off clean when the guy hit the bulls-eye. I gawked for a moment as everybody cheered, for he was the first to get the bulls-eye but then decided to march up proudly.

"By god's name, it's Merida Dunbroch!" Sandy gasped as many other wimps did to. I got the first arrow and fitted it in the bow. Ignoring the eyes gawking at me I let go of the arrow and with ease it hit the bulls-eye. I did the same with the second one and every bodies eyes grew as big as a soccer ball. Finally I aimed the last aroow at the last target. It soared gracefully through the air before piercing through the other arrow in the middle and hitting the back wooden leg. Every where around me, a cheer interrupted as everybody chanted my name in three syllables.

_Mer-i-da_

_Mer-i-da_

_Mer-i-da._

I just smiled naturally as if it was no big deal and went and sat next to the boy who's arrow I split in half. He had brown eyes and dark brown ruffled hair with two small braids at the end. He wore a simple red and black top with a brown hooded leather jacket. For a while we were silent until Sandy shut the students up until he cleared his throat. "You seem pretty famous" he smiled.

"Ye could say that" I spoke and he hinted my accent.

"I've heard about you" he stated.

"And I've seen ye ar'ound, I'm Merida by the way" I held out with a little smile.

"Hiccup Haddock the III" he smiled as he shook my hand.

"Hiccup? Aren't ye the guy that broke up with the old Astrid bird?" I asked and he chuckled.

"So your saying I dated a bird?" he joked.

"Nei, but ye did date a cocky female scallop with drama and problems" I said matter-of-factly.

"Well..yeah, If that's what you call her then, yeah" he said looking a little down. A little silence passed through us and I started to wonder if I asked the right question. We watched as idiots that were mucking around got kicked off before he spoke up. "Can you keep a secret?" he blurted.

"Shoot" I smiled.

He looked around as if someone might hear us but everybody was minding their own business,yet he still leaned in to whisper. "You know how Astrid was cheating on me right?" he asked and I nodded. "She's pregnant" he whispered and I cupped my mouth to stifle the gasp escaping my mouth.

"Ye poor lass" I said as I gave him an empathetic look. He just sat as still as a rock and glared at something only he could see. I felt the pain of being betrayed at that point and realized how strong he is to suffer it all. If it were me in his place, I would break really easily. I tried to say something to cheer him up," Look, it isn't easy trying to get over shit like this, but you have to at least try." I spoke inspirational-y as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to forget anything that bothers you...-"

"You know you lost your accent right?" he said cutting me off with a slight smirk and I cursed gaining my accent back.

"I hate it when that happens" I muttered with my accent finally back.

* * *

_Elsa_

I took one last look at the changing room mirror. My hair was in a braided bun and my make-up was neat and remained the same as this morning. I looked at the dress I got not long ago in the mirror. When aunt Neira was around, she rummaged through her closet and got out a cobalt blue ice skating dress with a beautiful Swavoski diamond snowflake design in the middle and see through sleeves and neckline. She said it used to belong to my mother and she wanted me to have it and here I am now wearing the same dress. I took a deep breath and made sure my skates were all laced up before exiting the changing room with my bag. I looked down at the rink where about 18-20 girls were lined up all in different costumes. In front of everyone was a blonde girl with fake lashes and foxy hair extensions bragging about how she was gonna win.

I.W: "Ugh, Cindy that Bitch" she groaned as we rolled our eyes in unison.

"Since nobody is talented enough to even make it through tryouts. _I _will be the one to win the National Ice Skating Championship's cup" she said with sass.

"You've been saying that for the past fucking 6 years" Jasmine shouted as if it was the last straw. Nobody noticed as I made my way down towards two girls fighting as if one stole the other girls candy.

"Oh yeah, well I'd like to see you win something other than a street rat!" Cindy shot and everyone gasped. Jasmine looked like she was going to kill Cindy.

"Don't you dare bring Alladin in this, besides, he wasn't a man servant like you!" she shot.

"Girls, Girls, stop fighting!" A gentle familiar voice called. I stepped on to the ice and glided forward to see it was Mrs Honey, the same teacher that had been training me since I was 8 and 1/2. Her eyes skimmed over the girls before her eyes fell on me and she gasped in shock. "Elsa?!" she exclaimed and everybodies eye's fell on me. I raised my head proudly and smiled at Mrs Honey. I could have swore Cindy go pale and probably a little tense before fixing a glare on me. "Hello Miss Honey, it has been a while" I smiled politely. She just nodded as if she couldn't believe it was me. "I'd like a chance in tryouts" I said feeling a little nervous and she smiled."Yes Elsa, Yes you may" she said and I nodded before skating of in the middle in my starting position. I signaled the man at the controlling the music with a thumbs up and soon enough the song came rolling with the keys othe piano being played.

I moved gently making a figure 8.

_When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own. Feeling frightened up the thing I don't know. When tomorrow comes,__ tomorrow comes,__ tomorrow comes._

I moved grace fully with one leg balancing outwards then, raised an arm as if I was decorating the air with beautiful ice crystals. Then with my other arm I repeated the same movement.

_ And though the road is long_

_I look up to the sky_  
_And in the dark I found,_  
_I lost hope that I won't fly_  
_And I sing along, I sing along_  
_And I sing along_

I skated forward with my leg not out but doing the splits in almost mid air before lowering it gliding forward gracefully.

_ I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_

I spun slowly moving my arms gracefully in front my face as if I was shielding my eyes from bright light before jumping up and spinning in mid air and droping down with ease and grace. I did the rest of the song like how I rehearsed with grace beauty and emotion and as the last words died down everybody clapped and cheered (Except Cindy). After everybodies applause died down a whistle came from up on the stands. "You go Snowflake!" Jack cheered and I blushed. Feeling only a little bit of bravery I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and hide it in his chest. I skated back towards Mrs Honey who was smiling proudly at me. I felt quite prideful myself.

"Elsa, I'm glad to see you here after many years" she smiled standing in front of the girls giggling behind her. Obviously thinking about the stupid kiss.

S.Q: "What else was I suppose to do? Everybody was staring!" She protested as Ice witch gave her a death glare.

We watched as the rest of the girls did their ice routine, but to be completely honest with, I wasn't stressing about anything because these girls were type that would lean on the stands and gossip about the posts on their Facebook feed. It did however surprise me how good Jasmine was with dancing but skating isn't really her thing. Cindy wasn't really good either because her moves are quite clumsy and it shows her lack of practice but if she gets better, she can be competition, not that I'm scared. After all the girls had showen their routine, Miss Honey lined us up.

"I am glad you all came to tryouts and I am pleased to se many of my old students back," she smiled looking towards me."I won't be here because I have to attend to my aunts funeral next Tuesday but the result swill be taped up outside my classroom window so you. can check it whenever you want." She smiled and we nodded obediently. "You can go now" she dismissed us but before I could go she called me. "Oh, Elsa?" She called sweetly and I turned around. She just smiled the same way she did when I entered the rink. "I thought you gave up for good" she said." But now I realised I was wrong" she chuckled slightly and I let out a joyful sigh. "I look forward to seeing you Elsa" she smiled and I nodded and turned around. The it struck me. "Wait a minute, did you just say..." I trailed off and she nodded. "Yes! Thank you miss honey" I Called as I skated off towards my belongings. Surprisingly Jack was standing next to my stuff but I was too happy to snap at him. "So, how did it go?" He smirked. I just smiled and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek before grabbing my stuff and walking passed his surprised expression. "I take it went well" he mumbled to himself.

I.W: " Dude! What the fuck! You just kissed him!"

"I don't give a shit about that, all I know is I made it!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

_Merid__a_

"Whatever!" I snickered. Hiccup an I were joking around the for the whole of the tryouts as we waited for Sandy to give the results, but we didn't realise how fast time passed that it was almost 5:00. "Alright kids, you can go now and the results be on the notice board." Sandy dismissed and we all went our separate ways. "Aye lass, it was fun hang in' out ye" I smiled and for some time it was a little awkward as we walked back to our cars. "Maybe we should do it more often" Hiccup suggested and I nodded.

"Maybe." I stopped in front of my car and looked up at him. "Aye lass, I should be headin' home" I smiled as I got in my car.

"wait, Merida" Hiccup grabbed the door before I could close it. I looked into his eyes curiously, "can I have your number?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Sure" I smiled.

* * *

**Hey people, **

**So I'm just apologizing for the fact that it took so long for me to update. I've been down with the cold since it is winter here in NZ but I've gotten better and risked my freedom of having my IPod and Ipad so I can update this. Hope you guys enjoyed it and have a great summer you lucky bastards ;D.  
Until next time**

**Love,Vaye**

**xox**


	15. New Friends

**Hello friends,  
first of all, WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY READERS!? Are you ALL gone on summer break? Well you are such lucky bastards because there you are enjoying the summer sun and here I am in NZ constantly getting wet and cold and to top it all of it doesn't even snow in Auckland! Good luck living in New Zealand Elsa, especially in the north island where it doesn't even snow! ;D  
But my point is, please my lovely little readers and my good friends, if you will read and review to assist me with my story, then it would be appreciated because..., I MISS YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

**Love, eh you guys all know who.**

**xox**

* * *

_Jack_

I sat on the living room couch pointlessly not sure what to do. "What's up with you?" Emma asked as she fell into the couch next to me with her cup of coffee and seized the remote.

"Nothing really, just bored."

"Well that's not the Jack Frost I know" she smirked as she made herself comfortable on the couch while watching _entertainment __tonight_. "Aren't you gonna be hanging out with your friends or spending the night out at their house?" she asked cheekily. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"So you want me to go around sleeping with sluts so I can become their father? Sorry to brake it to you but I'm not like you" I snapped and she gave me a shocked look.

"Jack, I thought we agreed that we won't mention that" she said in a very hurt tone and I immediately feel guilty as shit.

"Em, I'm sorry, I guess I just snapped, I take it all back-"

"Mom! Sophie won't give me back my comic books!" Jamie shouted and Emma sighed.

"Listen, it's fine, just don't remind me and don't make the same mistake, okay?" she replaced her hurt expression with a forced smile and I nodded.

"Mom!-" Jamie called and Emma set her cup down on the coffee table as she got up.

"Stop shouting Jamie!" Emma called as she walked up the stairs to his bed room. I looked at my phone guiltily and sighed. Our parents died when I was 10 and Emma was 15. After that, she was constantly drinking, out partying with friends and spending the night in someone elses' bed. At 16 she got pregnant with Jamie and she didn't know who the father was. She didn't want the baby but she ended up giving birth to Jamie and about two years later to Sophie. Everyday, I would see her drunk, upset and crying and tried my best to help her but she never seemed to smile. She always told me, never make a mistake that I will regret. Thankfully, she picked herself up and didn't give up as she carried the weight of her kids on her shoulders, but because of me she is probably gonna cry herself to sleep tonight.

"Why do I have to be such a jerk" I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Your not" Emma assured as she sat down and took a sip of her coffee.

"What makes you think that?" I arched an eyebrow.

"The fact that you supported me through my hard times and have been a good uncle to Jamie and Sophie" she responded. "Why are people still talking about Caitlyn Jenner?" she mumbled.

"But I just upset you" I protested and she chuckled.

"So what, my two kids upset me but it doesn't mean I stop loving them" she said as she bought her black and white mug up to her lips.

"So I'm like one of your kids?" I made a slightly disgusted face and she chuckled.

"I'm not the one to judge, I'll leave it up to you wife to deiced" she joked and I shuddered.

"That is _if _I get a wife" I corrected and she snickered.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget? Your Jack Frost" she insulted and I made a hurt face.

"Hey!" I whined and she cracked up.

"Mommy can you read me a bedtime story?" Sophie asked as she came down the wooden stairs in her teddy bear PJ's.

"Sure sweetheart" she smiled as she got up and led Sophie out of the room. I glanced back down at my phone as a call came and brightened as I pushed answer.

"Hello?" A gentle female voice asked.

"Hey aunt Neira, Miss me?" I asked playfully.

"That voice...Wait, Jackson Overland Frost! is that you?!" she asked and I chuckled.

"Correct" I smiled.

"Oh my, How did you get my number?"

"Elsie gave it to me, which reminds me..." I trailed off cheekily.

* * *

_Elsa_

I yawned as I dragged myself out of bed in my green top and pajama pants to brush my teeth. After doing so, I slipped my joggers on and went for a jog to wake my brain up. The cold 6 am breeze kissed my skin but by the time I was back, I was panting hard. with only an hour and half left, I jumped into the shower and got out to get changed.

I.W: "I think you should wear a maxi skirt" she suggested as I stood in my walk in wardrobe tapping my chin in thought.

S.Q: "Oh please, Skinny Jeans are on trend, you should defiantly wear that" she suggested as if she were some fashion guru.

I.W: "No, skinny jeans are too tight and might stop the blood circulation in your body, I say maxi skirt"

S.Q: "They aren't tight when your as skinny as hell, and besides, if Elsa wears a maxi skirt she'll be tripping everywhere like a blonde Bambi, Skinny Jeans!"

I.W: "Maxi skirt!"

S.Q: "Skinny jeans!"

"Enough!" I shouted as I gripped my head. Instead of listening to the two annoying voices in my head, I wore a purple dip dye high low hem dress, colour block wedge heels and some hippie forever 21 bangles. As I went downstairs I noticed Anna ignoring her empty plate of what looked to be bacon and eggs and gripping her phone fondly as she texted someone with a wide grin on her face."Please don't tell me that you've got a boyfriend from Facebook who you just met last night" I groaned jokingly. What I didn't expect was for her to hesitate and smile meekly. All this happened as I was drinking a glass of water and I ended up spitting it all out on the floor. "Anna!" I shrieked and she looked slightly shocked.

"No no Elsa, he's not my boyfriend, honestly, I can explain-" she babbled.

"Please do" I cut her off.

"Okay...," she said awkwardly. "So, there this new guy in my Homeroom and well, I think he's a little cu-"

"What's his name?" I asked sharply.

"Uh, Kristoff" she blurted.

"Kristoff? he's in my history class, I wouldn't say he's dumb but I wouldn't say he's smart either" I commented. "Continue,"

"So, I was just on Facebook last night and well, I saw his friend request, added him and we've been chatting since" she ended with a slight bob of her shoulders. I stayed silent for a while as I eyed her. I could almost make out some bags under her eyes under her purple eyeliner that went with the colour of her Aztec print Kimono. She did seem like she did wanna impress someone with her wide brim hat, black studded bustier and her Aztec print brown satchel with fringe.

"I can't really say much Anna, just don't jump onto conclusions like last time. I suggest you take it slow if you really like this guy, Kristoff, right?" I explained and questioned gently and she nodded with a smile before a reply popped up on her phone. "Sorry, can I?" she asked meekly and I nodded.

"Go ahead" I said and just then my phone buzzed with a call from an unfamiliar number. I pressed the answer button and bought the Iphone 6 up to my ears. "Hello?"

"Miss me babe?" Jack's voice asked from the other end.

"Jack? How did you-" I hissed quietly so Anna won't hear but failed miserably as she giggled.

"Your aunt Neira gave it to me" he said in a cheeky tone and I could tell he was probably grinning at the end of the line.

"What?" I hissed rather loudly making Anna giggle even more.

"So wait, being your boyfriend I'm not allowed to have your number?" he asked.

"Jack! I- it's, it's complicated" I groaned.

"Like this relationship?" he challenged.

I.W: "Oh honey, you wanna go?!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked in a flirty tone and Anna giggled. I just gave her a little playful wink.

"I don't know, you tell me" he challenged again.

"So you don't know yourself? How surprising" I smirked as I got out a bowl and poured some milk in it all with using my left hand.

"I'm not a scholar like you" he chuckled.

"Keep trying honey" I said on a rather cocky tone which made him chuckle. I grabbed a box of Cheerios and poured it into the bowl as I put a spoon in as well.

"Your one heck of a girl Elsie" Jack said eventually.

"I know," I sighed. "Your not too bad yourself" I smiled as I swirled the Cheerios around with the spoon.

"Why thank you" he grinned at the end of the line. For a while I didn't say anything and let my gaze wander to Anna who was wiggling her eyebrows wildly and decided to end the conversation.

"Okay, right now I'm gonna have breakfast, I'll see you at school, kay?" I asked.

"No problem, bye"

"Bye" I replied sweetly before hanging up.

"Seem's like two are hitting it off" Anna snickered and I just rolled my eyes.

"Concentrate on doing your homework and avoiding detentions" I said and she groaned.

"I swear, when you graduate and get a job your gonna work yourself to death!" she huffed.

"Whatever"

* * *

I stood at my locker as a sound of heals approached me."Mornin' lassie" said a Scottish voice behind me.

"Hey Meri...-" I trailed off as I took in her appearance. She wore her hair in messy plait with some traces of make-up. she wore an olive skater dress with a black leather jacket, probably from American Eagle, and black gladiator heals rather then her usual brown boots.

"What happen' to ye?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"Forget about me, look at you! you never wear heals for anything!" I exclaimed and she chuckled.

"Does it bother ya lassie?" she nudged.

"Uh, no...not at all" I lied. Honestly I did not expect Merida to come to school in something attractive because she always told people ,just by her appearance, to 'watch out' or 'don't mess with me' but today, she gave a hard yet..sexy look.

"Well forget that, how did ye tryout's go?" she asked curiously.

"It went great, result's are gonna be on the notice board" I stated ignoring her new look as much as I could.

"Same her'e" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? let's go check it out!" I suggested and she nodded as she led us towards it. When we reached the notice board, which was essentially just a huge cork board with lots of colorful papers and pins on it. We started looking for our names under the Ice skating/ archery teams.

"Found it?" I asked as I skimmed through for my name.

"Nei, wait, Yes! I'm in the team lassie!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

"I can't find mine" I groaned in disappointment.

"Let meh check!" she said as I moved aside and she examined the paper from top to bottom. "Wait, hang on!" she moved another sheet slightly to reveal the whole sheet of paper with my name up the top. "Ye made it lassie!" she squealed as she came in for a hug and I returned it with excitement rushing through me. "Congrats Mer" I smiled brightly.

"Same to ya" she smiled equally as brightly as me. Right at that moment the bell rang and we stopped congratulating each other and rushed off to our homeroom class.

* * *

_Hiccup _

I sat in homeroom with the teacher not paying attention to us students but her Apple Mac instead. I took the chance to slip out my phone and start texting Merida again, after all, she didn't mind me texting her last night.

**Hiccup: hey**

**Merida: hey :P**

**Hiccup: How's life?**

**Merida: What do you want you weirdo? XD**

**Hiccup: I'm just bored...**

**Merida: uh huh, BTW u made it in2 Archery tryouts.**

**Hiccup: Thnx, how did ya know?**

**Merida: I checked the board nd it said ya name.**

**Hiccup:Oh ._.**

**Merida: Like I said, weirdo ;P**

"Mr Haddock, unless your mother is in hospital you should not be texting" Mrs Godmother said and I immediately put my phone away.

"Sorry Mrs Godmother" I apologized softly and she turned back to her laptop. Just then my phone buzzed and I decided to sneak a peak.

**Merida: Meet us lunch at my table, Kay?**

I smiled and quickly typed the response and hid it in the pocket of my jacket.

* * *

_Anna_

At interval I asked Punz to meet me at the school fountain so we can complete our science project together. As I made my way to the huge yet beautiful white water fountain I saw Punzie who was waiting there for me. "Hey" I smiled as i took in her appearance. she wore a limited edition yellow texture cut dress from Dior and matching espadrille wedges. "Hey" she replied back.

"When did you get that dress?" I asked as she looked down at it before looking up at me and smiling.

"The day before yesterday" she shrugged as she got out her note book and sat down at the edge of the fountain.

"It's very pretty" I admitted as I sat down next to her and took my bag off. We worked for about 15 minutes and weren't really getting as far but little by our project on the 'speed on the human brain' was going good. "Didn't Mr Frollo say that we had to have like simple and understandable proof?" she asked and I chewed my bottom lip in thought.

"Who cares, we'll just go back to my place and get help from Elsa" I suggested and she smiled as if I were a genius.

"Great idea" she smiled as she got up and started packing her stuff. "I gotta go to the library for research on the stupid history of the 'french revelation'" she groaned and I gave her an empathetic smile.

"Kay, see ya" I waved.

"Bye" she smiled as she walked away. When I was sure she was gone, I took out my phone and began texting.

**Anna: Hey :D**

"Hey" a familiar male voice said. I was going to text, 'what ya up 2' but then I realized he was right in front of me.

"Kristoff!" I gasped as I took a step back in shock. "Sorry, I didn't see you, I just texted you" I explained and he nodded. I blushed slightly as I took in what he wore. A simple orange tee, black jacket and Jeans. Simple, yet hot.

"Yeah well, what did you wanna say?" he asked.

"Oh, uh nothing really I was just bored and my friend just left so...yeah, you wanna walk around?" I smiled meekly.

"Okay" he smiled. _he is such a good listener._ We started to walk around and I felt a little shy like but he cleared his tho throat to break the silence. "So, are you from here or did you also move?" he asked

"I'm from here, I was born and grew u here with my parents and sister" I explained and he nodded.

"Really? Does your sister go to this school?"

"Yeah, she's in your math class, you'd know, Elsa?" I asked and he chewed his lip in thought.

"Wait, Elsa Arendelle? As is _the_ Elsa Arendelle? She's the smartest girl in our class" he said and nodded.

"Yeah, she's like a walking talking Wikipedia, and then there's me, the one that won't sit still for a second, my parents always used to say it's a bad thing and I would believe them, do you think it's a bad thing?" I babbled and he chuckled cutely.

"Actually I gotta disagree with your parents, it's a good thing" he said calmly and I blushed slightly.

"You really think so?" I asked and he nodded. For a while walked on silently then I decided to ask something.

"Uh so, why did you move from South Carolina?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my dad got a job here and so we moved" he shrugged simply. _God he's so simple, Simply dreamy._

"Oh, your dad be a busy man" I said and randomly.

"Yeah," he sighed. I noticed that he looked down for a second.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no it's...it's just that...I don't really know my real dad" he explained."I'm adopted" he said and I cupped my mouth with my hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kristoff I-"

"No it's fine, I don't really think about it too much, I just am glad I got a family, and a big one too" he added with a slight chuckle and I smiled.

"I'm sure you have a great family" I smiled and he smiled back. Just then the fucking bell blurred through the atmosphere and I sighed. "Ugh Science, well I gotta go, Bye" I waved as I walked towards the science room.

"Bye" he waved back.

* * *

_Elsa_

As usual I walked into the cafe as I lined up in que. "Elsa" a voice with a hint of and Indian accent called. I turned around to see Jasmine come up to me. My eyes widened as I looked at her amazing outfit. She wore a simple purple long sleeve shirt with a maroon scarf wrapped in her religious fashion ,with her black hair still showing, but with a beautiful maroon skirt with gold embroidered maxi skirt. I gawked at her skirt in the same way a person would at the latest Vegas boots.

**Okay, you may be thinking why she is covering up her body so much but since she is Islamic, it is a rule that girls must cover up their body and if that rule is disobeyed in places like Pakistan then there might be serious consequences. Some people do however expose their skin but that's usually because they grew up somewhere in America or they are a beautiful film actress. I chose for Jasmine to be somewhat religious but she does have freedom and stuff so she can wear or do whatever she wants. I'm not Islamic, but I am Indian so most of my friends are and I know quite a few things about Islam. Hope you can bear with me :).**

**P.S, if I had got some information wrong or offended you then I am sorry but that is all I know and I didn't mean it. **

S.Q: "I want that skirt _so _badly" she exclaimed and I couldn't agree less.

"Hey" she smiled as I moved up in line which had gone way ahead of me.

"Hi Jasmine" I smiled.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that the Princess line up challenge is gonna start tomorrow" she said and I really wanted to roll my eyes.

"What's the challenge?" I asked curiously.

"I think we get assigned with dares and we have to do it for lead points," she explained as we filled our trays'.

"So how how many points do we get?"

"Anything out of 10" she shrugged. "I find it stupid but when your in, you have do stupid things like this" she sighed and for once I felt happy. There was someone who understood my feelings, or more like shared the same thought.

"I know right! Well, know I'm gonna have to live with it!" I sighed as I walked out of the que but stopped just a meter away so I can continue my conversation with Jasmine.

"Wait, you hate the line up too?!" she gasped and I nodded. "Then, no offence, but what are you doing in it?!" she whispered.

"Anna dragged me in it!" I hissed back and she gave me an empathetic look. "And you?"

"Ariel was obsessed with it and dragged me too, besides why would I wanna talk to that man slave?" she snarled and I couldn't help but snicker. "I hate her!"

"Well that makes the two of us" I smirked and we giggled.

I.W: "I can't believe I thought she was a bitch, I take it back" she smirked along.

"I love your skirt by the way" I complimented as she smiled.

"Thanks" she chuckled.

"Can I buy one or two like that?" I asked and she looked slightly surprised as she pursed her lips.

"Uh sure, you wanna go after school?" she asked.

"Sounds awesome" I agreed as I went to my table. As I did I noticed a new face was sitting next to Merida. I sat down as usual next to Jack but apperently he didn't take much notice.

-"Wait, so you guys met on the archery fields and talked to each other for the first time, despite being in the same damn school, got each others' phone numbers' and have been talking to each other since last night! What a coincidence!" Anna squealed.

"Wait what?" I exclaimed and most of the heads turned towards me. I also noticed Kristoff who was sitting next to Anna and I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?..."

"I'll explain" Anna announced.

"Please do" I said nodding my head slowly as if prompting her to speak on.

"Well, you know how I told you about Kristoff," she said gesturing to the dirty blonde.

"Hi" we said in unison with a acknowledging smile and Anna continued.

"Well turns out even Mer and Hic had the same scenario and well, there friends, we're friends" she explained and I used my brain to click all the puzzle pieces together.

"Right" I stretched the word out as I nodded.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me 'Hic'?" Hiccup asked and Anna nodded."I think Hiccup's fine" he said and Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Drama Queen!" she scoffed and we chuckled.

"Hey lassie, what were ye talkin' bout with that girl...what's her name now?-"

"Jasmine" I answered and she nodded.

"Yeah, what were ye talking about huh lassie?" she asked curiously.

"The fucking line up" I groaned and everybody got excited.

"What's so bad about that?" Punzie asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started" I groaned as I played with my food and Jack just chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I think you'll do great" he smiled and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"No offence Jack but that sounds cliche, you should say something original like...I don't know, go get 'em bitches like I would" Anna babbled and I couldn't help but laugh at both the line Anna said and Jack's WTF? expression.

I.W: "Ha, go get 'em bitches, sure!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"No Anna, just, no" I said as I sucked in some air from laughing too hard.

"By the way, Jack was staring at you like a love-sick puppy" Flynn said and I raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"What are you on about? I was not!" he protested.

"Yes you were" Flynn smirked.

"That's because I'm too beautiful" I smirked as I ran a hand through my hair. Everybody laghed as Jack grinned like a goof.

"I'm not gonna deny that" he smirked as he stroked a strand of my hair behind my ear and I blushed.

"Ooooh Elsie's blushing" Punzie teased and I gave her the classic death glare but she just ignored. The lunch brake carried out very good as I got to know Kristoff and Hiccup a little well. Hiccup was the type that would crack a few jokes now and then but I could see him staring at Merida and paying interest and attention to her words. Kristoff however, was very calm, collected and quiet, but he listens to Anna well and I know he will take very good care of her but I don't want them to date just yet.

"So, Anna told me everybody calls you 'Snow Queen'," Kristoff said and I nodded. "How come?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering too because I just called you Snow Queen cause of everybody else" Flynn pointed and I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask the person that came up with the name" I suggested.

"That would be me" Jack smirked as I turned my head to look up at him.

"what!" I exclaimed and he just chuckled.

"Yeah, I came up with it" he shrugged as if it were completely normal.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when you were ice skating, you were really good Else, you used to bring home medals and trophies and so I started calling you Ice or Snow Queen" he explained and I bit my lip shyly.

"Well thanks to you, I'm also known as Ice bitch" I groaned.

I.W: "don't push it" she muttered.

"Snowflake, I wouldn't do such a thing" he said as he hugged me closer to his chest. He kissed my crown and I tried to stifle a gasp. He chuckled slightly and whispered with his breath tickling my neck. "It's up o you if you wanna come clean and tell them, or play along" I inhaled the scent of his Chanel de blu perfume mixed with a bit of aftershave and was having that light headed feeling again. _ugh his voice is so sexy._

I.W: "Then why don't you go fuck with him!" she exclaimed and I got back to my senses.

"I'd rather fuck myself" I muttered to myself.

"hmm?" Jack asked.

"Nothing" I smiled as I leaned in and sighed. His perfume may had been filling my nostrils but, with Ice Witch's comment in head, I didn't go down that path.

"So Elsa, Punz and I are doing our science fair project and I invited Punzie over, we might need some help so..."

"Sure but, I'm going out with Jasmine so I'll help when I come back" I explained to Anna and she nodded.

* * *

I waited patiently by my car as I checked the time on my phone. In the distance I saw Jasmine's figure as she climbed down gracefully holding her skirt up with her boyfriend Ali. They exchanged a few words before Jasmine gave him a little peck and came walking towards me. "Hey" she smiled as she admired my car.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"Wow, I love your vintage ride!" she complimented.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

"Was it your granddad's or something?" she blurted.

"No, I got it for my sweet 16 birthday," I said and she cooed.

"It's amazing! And so rare to find one now days"

"Are you gonna look at it or are you gonna hop in?" I asked as I sat down in the drivers seat.

"Oh, sorry" she said meekly as she stopped examining the car and sat down. I started the ignition and in no time we were off.

"So, where can I buy skirts like those?" I asked and she chuckled.

"There is a shop where I always go to buy these type of clothes, it's right next to the 5th street Interior store" she explained and I headed that way.

"What is it called?"

"Saiba (Sa-ee-ba), Indian textiles" she answered.

"Saiba" I said testing the word and it felt strange on my tongue yet it some felt some what fancy. I looked at Jasmine who was smiling fondly and we broke into giggles. We carried on with our conversation and at one point started to sing along to Little Mix before we arrived at the store Jasmine described. As I went in I gasped at the beautiful dressed hung up on the racks of different yet beautiful colours. I looked up on the walls where there were beautiful, Sari's I think it's called, in different yet bright colours and they cost almost $1,000 or more. There were also racks with beautiful yet big and heavy looking earrings, necklace sets and bangles as well.

"Wow!" I gasped again.

"Beautiful isn't it" she asked and I nodded in agreement. I stepped inside and looked around until my eyes fell on the thing I was looking for. I dashed over to the rack as I got out a cobalt blue one which was see through at the places where there weren't embroidery of arabesques. In the front of the rack it said that the prices were $59 each. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as Jasmine nodded.

"Indian wear is quiet expensive yet it is beautiful, I have a few custom made suits ready for me to take, if you don't mind, may I?..."

"Sure, no problem" We exchanged smiles before she went to the lady that was at one of the three surrounding counters. Meanwhile, I picked out at least 13 skirts that were similar to both the first and the one Jasmine was wearing. I took the pile up to the lady at the counter who had been watching me with amusement for as long as I've been here. "May I keep this here, I'd like to choose a few earrings before I pay" I explained and she smiled.

"Sure sure, why not" she said and I thanked her before going to the earrings rack. I chose 4, 2 in silver, 1 in gold and one in gold and white.

"Lagta he isse Jhumke me both shock he" a lady whispered to her friend and I couldn't make out the funny speech but I could tell by the way they giggled that it was about me. **(Translation: "Look's like she is really interested in those Jhumke's (Earrings.)** I returned back to the lady and asked to pay all the things I got. While she was scanning, Jasmine came up to me With 2 bags that red 'Saiba Indian Textiles' in black with a drawing of a beautiful woman wearing a red embroidery scarf on her head.

"Your getting all that?!" she exclaimed and I nodded.

"That's $551" she smiled and I got out my card to pay, Where as Jasmine was giving me a funny look with her jaw dropped low.

"What?" I asked and she closed her mouth.

"I'll tell you later" she said as the lady packed up the last of my clothes.

"There you go" she smiled as she handed me about 5 bags and I accepted them politely.

"Thank you" I smiled as I walked out.

S.Q: "At least we got one for Anna"

I.W: "But the 12 others are mine, so yeah."

"So, what was with the expression?" I asked and Jasmine smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, You know how you always came to school before you became all...You'd know," she said as she didn't have the right word to describe me back then. "Well, Cindy had the whole school believing that you were poor, kicked out of your house and only lived on $100 a week" she blurted.

"And you believed that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No, I knew she was lying but didn't have any proof so I just stayed quiet" she admitted and I nodded slowly.

I.W: "I'll show that bitch!"

Using my head, I rummaged through my shopping bag and took out the receipt.

"Here, take this" handed it to her and she looked up at me with a questioning look. "Whenever Cindy says shit about me, throw this at her face and anybody else who believes her, that way she'll stop spreading shit about me and we can live our lives in peace" I said and Jasmine chuckled.

"Okay, I'll keep it in my wallet so I don't forget" she smiled as she began to walk away a little.

"Wait, don't you want me to drop you home?" I asked.

"No it's fine, Ali's picking me up" she winked. "Bye, see ya tomorrow" she waved.

"Bye" I chuckled as I got in the car.

* * *

**Wooohooo, another chapter done and dusted!**

**so, what'd ya think? Was that good? let me know in the reviews  
As you know, I did some Mericcup and Kristanna and there was a lack of Jelsa but believe me, you will love the next chapter cause there is some drama but also Elsa's First Kiss! Yeah that's right, Elsa's F.K and if this chapter was terrible then you are bound to love the next one.  
Another thing that might have taken you by surprise is the fact that I'm Indian right? XD I know but I won't be adding too much Indian stuff, I just felt like it, if you however want me continue with it then that's cool. Plus, can you guys guess who my favorite Disney princess is? (No, Elsa is a queen) Well, it's pretty obvious who it is but I'll let you have it ;D  
****Until next time my Lovely readers.**

**Love, Vaye or Vayeshali (If you want my Indian name) **

**Xox**

**P.S I will put up my real face but you don't have to check it out. **


	16. First Kiss

**dear readers,**

**Wow, I am so happy with all the comments cause you guys have seriously made my day. Thank you all, no really thank you ****Anyway, here is the chapter of Elsa's first kiss. Enjoy**

* * *

_Elsa _

_(yesterday) _

As soon as I got home and, after I helped Anna and Punzie with their stupid project,I collapsed into bed with my head buzzing with thoughts from today. At least I got a friend with a similar opinion as me. I decided to eventually call aunt Neira. I went to contacts and dialled her number,I didn't have to wait long because she picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Elsie"

"Why on earth did you give Jack my number?" I snapped and her silence showed her surprise of my tone.

"Why did you give him my number?" She asked in a challenging tone and I was baffled.

"Because he asked for it" I said in a _duh _tone.

"Well smarty pants, you just answered your own question" she pointed and I didn't reply.

I.W: "You just had to blurt anything!?"

"And besides, aren't you two dating?" She asked and my eyes widened.

"Who told you?" I demanded.

"Anna" she Answered casually and I groan.

"She can never keep her mouth shut can she?"

"Yeah well, I'm going to dinner with the crew and then we're going to be filming at the restaurant, hope you get what I mean right dear?" She said in a rather wary voice and I sighed.

"Sure, no problem, I call you later,"

"Bye"

"Bye" I smiled as she hung up. I sighed heavily and collapsed on my bed.

S.Q: "Wait, if the line up challenge is tomorrow, don't you have to prepare an outfit?" She asked and I groaned before getting up and walking to my walk-in closet.

* * *

_The next day..._

I parked my car at my usual spot before putting up the roof and locking it. The sound of my black Gucci tundra heels echoed as many eyes turned towards me.

S.Q: "I told you this dress makes her look like a slut" she hissed.

I.W: "No it does not, it makes her look flawless, and I believe the word your looking for is 'sultry' not 'slut' " she shot and I found it hard not to roll my eyes. after all the choice was mine, did I want to be a slut to myself, or did I want to be flawless? I walked on towards the school door and opened it to reveal the same scene, the only thing different about it was that there were posters up on the wall on the princess line up. I looked closely at them and red it carefully.** 'Princess line up starting from today! All princesses come to the lunch area at 8:50, you'll be given your dare of the day challenge there. The person that can keep up with their dare without** **chickening out will get get the highest points! Will you be the winner of the challenge?**' I rolled my eyes since it was a very vague challenge, and even though whenever I play truth-or-dare and I always pick truth, anyone would do a dare to prove they are better than everybody else. I walked past the poster as if it didn't exists before a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, Elsa, whoa..." Jasmine trailed off as she looked at me from head to toe. I know my backless texture cut long sleeve lace dress was a LOT to take in because I'm not the type that would dress up _so _much just to go to school, but the looking at the gossip Cindy spread about me, I wanted to prove her wrong.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked slightly concerned.

S.Q: "I pray to god that she doesn't think of Elsa as a slut..."

"Yeah just, are you making an impression?" she asked.

"Something like that" I shrugged with a slight giggle. She eyed me then the poster before her brain started to click and she let out an understanding 'Oh'

"Now I get it, you could've just told me that you wanted to prove Cindy and her air-headed gang wrong about you" she said and I chuckled.

"It doesn't matter," I looked down at her and realized that she was wearing something non religious. She had on a high low spaghetti strap cocktail dress in violet with black tights and limited edition Dior strappy heals. Her long silky hair cascaded down past her shoulders and, like mine, reached her waist. "You seem to be wearing a new outfit yourself" I smirked and she blushed slightly.

"Whatever" she said with a small grin.

"Did you get too hot in your skirt or something?" I teased and she chuckled.

"Again, whatever" she sashayed and I rolled my eyes. I didn't realize at one point we started walking until we stopped in front of my locker. Jasmine just waited patiently as I grabbed my books out, but our conversation carried on. "So, since we have to go to the café at 8:50, doesn't that mean we ditch homeroom?" I asked with my head still in my locker.

"Yeah, even the god damn teacher's take it seriously and they 'understand' that it is part of tradition to take part in this...stuff, Allah, if they're not here to teach, what on earth are they here to do?" she complained with annoyance and I smirked.

"Hey Jasmine" Jack's voice came from my left, but it was rather flirty then friendly.

"Hello Jack" she said in a not so amused way.

"Your looking rather different today, is it your birthday?" he said with a flirty grin in his voice. I could feel a ping of jealousy but I tried to ignore it the best I can.

"Cut the crap Frost, if you want something, spit it, if not then leave me alone" she snapped and I couldn't hold back a snicker.

"I couldn't agree less" I smirked as I closed my locker to reveal Jack's surprised yet sheepish expression.

"Uh, hi babe" he scratched the back of his head.

I.W: "Babe? in your dreams!"

"I'm not all surprised to see you haven't stopped flirting Jack, but BABE isn't gonna let you" I said in a rather threatening way.

"Aw come on snowflake, you know me, I was just playing around" he grinned as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Who new Elsie would be jealous" he snickered.

"I am not!" I hissed in protest but he just nuzzled my neck.

"Get a room!" Jasmine snorted and I broke apart from his embrace.

"Why don't you, I bet Ali is DYING to see you right now" I smirked and her jaw dropped.

"Ya Allah! I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say that" she exclaimed as we started walking and I just smiled innocently.

* * *

When the 8:50 bell came we assembled in the café. It was surprising to see so many girls here like Mulan, Tiana, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas and the list goes on. The atmosphere was filled with chatter and I could tell that there was quiet some gossip going on. "Whoa, they do take this stuff seriously don't they?" I whispered to Jasmine and she nodded. "Way too seriously" she gulped and I knew that we were thinking the same thing.

S.Q: "Calm yourself, you look like your about to burst!"

I.W: "Ya think?"

"Okay girls, listen up!" Cindy called from on top of a lunch table as she caught everybody's attention with a megaphone. "The challenge is that, as you heard, you will be given a dare and you'll have to keep it going for the whole day, if you chicken out you will get no points, if you succeed, you will be given points judging by your dare and how much you've done of it through out the day."

I.W: "OMG that's sooooooo cooool!" she squealed with sarcasm.

"You are to pick a piece of paper from this hat," she held up a top hat that looked like it was from the age of Sir Abraham Lincoln. "And once you pick up a piece of paper, you can't swap, can't trade, that's it" she said and some groans erupted from the crowd. "Okay girls, line up and get your dares, nobody leaves until they get one" she said before getting of the table carefully so she doesn't break her heels of her fake nails. The line was a frenzy once every girl rushed to get their dares. Some how, I ended up near the end but luckily the line wasn't too long. As the line moved up I heard girls moaning about the dares and I must admit, some were really good but other were stupid.

"Honestly? Who goes up to some random guy and sings, 'I'm a little tea pot' with all the actions?" Ariel complained and I couldn't help but snicker.

"How am I suppose to find guy's wearing Calvin Klein underwear's?!" Aroura whined and I would really hate to be her right now.

"Elsa, guess what kind of crap I got?" Jasmine said and I just shrugged. "Call up people and ask them stupid stuff e.g 'When cows laugh, does milk come out of their nose?' or 'What is it like to be a stalker?'" she groaned and I laughed hard.

"God your ones a good one, I wish I had yours because I hate to think what I'd get" I said as I moved up the line. When my turn eventually came I reached out to pick a piece of paper, my fingers touched the most visible one buy for some reason, the one to the left end was calling me. I took a deep breath and chose to pick it up and once I did I regretted it. I got out of line and started to read it.

'Tease a every guy you come across'

_fuck _

S.Q: "So in other words it means-..."

I.W: "Act like a slut" she finished.

_again, Fuck._

"Elsa what did you get?" a smiling Jasmine came up to me.

"This" I handed her the paper and she cooed.

"Ohhhh this is going to be interesting" she smirked and I sighed.

"Can we swap?" I pleaded and she shook her head.

"Nu-uh you know the rules, and besides, you can get your revenge on Jack" she winked and I brightened.

"Hey, your right" I smiled deviously.

I.W: "Oh this is gonna be good" she grinned.

* * *

I headed to my first class which was Math and I could see Ariel singing 'I'm a little tea pot' to Phillip while going slightly red.

S.Q: "At least your not the only one that's going to embarrass themselves" she pointed and I could feel a surge of courage.

"Hey snowflake" Jack greeted in a gentlemen manner with his charming smile.

I.W: "Perfect"

"Hey handsome" I winked as I twirled my hair. The expression on Jack's face was priceless, I may have kept my stance, but my two halves were laughing their heads off.

S.Q: "Oh, I wish I had a camera" she grinned as she stopped laughing.

"You okay Else?" Jack gulped turning pink.

"Okay? I've never been better?" I smiled as I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Just to mess with his head, I bit my lip as I looked at his own and I could tell he was getting nervous. I took the chance to inhale his manly scent as ran my hand through his messy yet attractive hair.

"Uh, Elsa?" he asked as he lay his hand on both of my waist.

"Mmm?" I asked as I looked up in his eyes. I could see he was blushing wildly yet I didn't break in and tell him I was just messing with him.

"What are you doing?!" he whispered.

"Just showing my baby how much I love him" I smiled as I leaned in to his lips but was interrupted by Mr Wreck's loud voice.

"Okay kids sit down in your seats and get ready for your test!" he boomed as everybody rushed to their seats. I broke apart from my embrace and smirked at Jack as I headed back to my chair. Still in shock, Jack dropped in his seat but for some reason couldn't break his gaze away from me. I caught his eyes and winked cheekily and he immediately whipped his head away from me.

I.W: "Maybe this isn't so bad"

"You seem satisfied" Jasmine commented and I chuckled.

"You have no idea" I smirked back.

* * *

_Jack_

"Hey dude, why are you so red?" Flynn whispered to me. There was no way I was going to spill the beans so I lied.

"I-I am? It's really hot in here so it's hard to tell, am I tu-turning red?" I acted as casual as I could but I know I failed. Flynn however seemed to buy it until he asked,

"But weren't you at Ice hockey practice at the rink?" he asked and my face fell.

"Uh, yeah but then I went to the...gym, the gym" I lied and this time he bought it. The test papers came around and I calmly started answering the questions. I tried to take time and think about them carefully but there wasn't much to think about if you haven't studied. Eventually I got stuck on a question and my eyes started to wonder around. Without thinking, my gaze fell upon Elsa, for the moment she looked focused like you'd expect her to look in a test. Her lips pursed in concentration, as if she was trying to recall something, her hair lay on her back as it covered some of her skin. I had to admit, she was very very beautiful. As if she could feel my gaze she turned her head towards me and smirked seductively. I tried to drag my eyes away from her as she slowly moved her hair to the other side, exposing her neck and toned back. I felt the the 'little guy' in my pants get bigger and.

_Okay that's it._

I rose from my seat with my face beating red, Mr Wreck seemed startled by the sound of my chair falling backwards but I was too busy trying to calm myself down rather then picking it up. "Are you alright Mr Frost?" he asked.

"I'd- um, I'd like to go to the bathroom please" I said and Mr Wreck nodded. Quickly I rushed out and made a turn for the toilet, as I went in I splashed my face with water from the basin and panted hard as if I just came back from a long run. My

"Fuck Elsa."

* * *

_Elsa_

The image of Jack's red face never left my head, I know I was really messing with his head but I couldn't help it, it was so funny. At lunch time I stepped into the café but was stopped by my sister. "Elsa, Oh my god, you have to tell me everything!" she squealed and I gave her a quizzical look.

"Tell you what?" I asked dumbly.

"About your Jack teasing experience, duh" she said and I gave her a surprised look.

"How did you-?"

"It's posted on the school page, see" she bought up her phone and I looked at the page. The names went in alphabetical order starting from Ariel and later my name came after Cindy's with my dare written next to it.

"Oh, well it's going great, you have no idea how red is face was, it was priceless" I said and we giggled. We went and stood in line and started talking about our day so far, in the middle of it I got a call from Jasmine, I answered the call and held the phone up to my ear. "Hey Jazz"

"Hey Else, have you ever seen a pig fly?" she asked curiously. I chuckled.

"No Jazz, I haven't seen pigs fly"

"Okay, call me when they do, bye" she said as she cut the line. I took my tray to our usual table and sat down next to Jack. "Hey Babe" I said as I gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Hi" he chocked. I smirked at his expression and Anna giggled softly.

"So, how's the stupid line up?" Punzie asked as she bought up a fork wrapped with spaghetti up to her lips.

"It's great actually" I smiled and she froze.

"This is ye talkin' lassie?" Merida exclaimed and I nodded.

"Really, what did you do?" Hiccup asked and I smirked.

"More like 'what am I doing' right Jack" I asked in a husky tone and he gulped.

"Yeah" he chocked and I smirked. I got his arm and guided it upwards so it made contact with my skin. His fingers were ice cold but it didn't bother me. I eventually just his arm rest on my shoulder and he seemed to be melting with every touch. Just then an excited Flynn Rider came hopping towards us with his phone in one hand.

"Hey Elsie, guess what, people are bidding on your dare and now you-"

"Flynn, can we have like a bro talk" Jack asked.

"Uh, sure?" he said as they walked away. I just smirked as Jack got up and hurried with him out the café.

* * *

_Jack_

As soon as I got out of the café we stopped in the corridors. "What's up?" Flynn asked.

"Okay dude, the whole day I've been freaking out because I have this huge problem and I don't know the reason for it and-"

"Whoa, slow down dude, your babbling like an idiot, what's wrong?" he said calmly and I sighed.

"Elsa's been teasing me" I said and he cracked up laughing.

"So, thi-this is your problem...Elsie's been..teasing poor little Jackie" he said between laughs and I gave him a look of annoyance.

"Flynn I'm fucking serious, Elsa has been acting like a slut all day," I said and he cooed.

"You didn't hear? It's part of that line up shit, she has to tease a guy, see" he held up his phone to reveal the school page and all the details with the princess line up. I nodded in understanding as all the puzzle pieces finally clicked in my brain.

"So this whole time she was messing with me?" I asked.

"Yeah"

_Time to get your game on Jack._

* * *

_Elsa_

We assembled in the café after the bell had gone as we waited for the results. I was surprised to find out that no one had chickened out so we all got points. Ariel got a pointless 7 with Tiana and Aroura, Jasmine and Mulan both got 8. The points went on for some time and I couldn't be bothered with keeping count with them. But I was even more surprised at the fact that I got a whopping 9 and 1/2 and that's not all, people started bidding on my dare and I got $200 in cash!

I.W: "Okay, now I take everything back about the line up, but not about the wanna be princesses."

"Congratulation Elsa" Cindy smiled amusedly but I could sense some attitude.

"Thanks Cindy" I smiled politely.

S.Q: "I still don't get why she hates your guts"

"Heard you got money with your dare, congrats on that too" she said smugly.

"Again thanks"

"No problem, good luck by the way, and believe me, you'll need it" she smirked as she sashayed off.

I.W: "Bitch"

* * *

I walked to my locker with my prize which was in a envelope and a satisfied smile. The corridors were less busy since most students had gone home after the bell but right there, I saw Jack at his locker.

I.W: "I'm in for another round" she smirked and I walked up to him. I stopped in front of my locker as I threw in my books and the envelope before shutting the locker and turning to Jack. "Miss me?" I asked huskily

"You have no idea" he played along. at least that's what I thought...

"Why did you ditch Bio then?" I asked as I got close enough to make him feel uncomfortable but it didn't work. He looked up with a sly glint in his eyes before pinning me to my locker with a loud crash. "Jack" I gasped and he just smirked.

"Maybe you should drop your game since it's over" he suggested.

I.W: "Not happening"

I just smirked and stroked his cheek with my hand. "Don't act like you don't like it" I smiled. For some time we didn't say anything, our faces inched closer slowly as if I didn't know what was happening. It happened, don't ask me how it just happened. Finally our lips met and we kissed. It was soft, until Jack's tongue started to tease my lips. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to push him off and my senses were still asleep so even though I would have never wanted to, I let him in. At first it was slow and painful because Jack was a really good kisser, but I didn't like it slow and steady, I wanted it rough. I started to run my hand through his hair as I pressed hard into the kiss and Jack grunted. _Why does that turn me on?_ We kissed passionately as he ran his hands up my back with his icy fingers and I wanted to know what it felt like to have them touch my body. Our tongues Moved in a sync dance but there was something I forgot to do. Breath. I pulled back and gasped for air panting wildly. For a while we stood there panting before we broke from each others embrace. "Uh, sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be" I smiled before looking shyly at the ground. I could tell he was smirking as he put a hand under my chin and bought up my face to look at him. Without warning, he planted a rather softer kiss and again, I didn't mind. Just then my phone, which was in my locker started buzzing and I jumped back in fright. I looked at my locker and Cracked it open before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Elsa where the hell are you? It's 3:30!" it was Anna

"Oh, it is, um okay, I'm coming"

"Hurry up!" she ended the call. I glanced back at Jack before grabbing my stuff.

"I-I need to go" I said as I closed the locker.

"Okay, I'll call you later snowflake" he promised as he gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Bye" she smiled shyly.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I skyped aunt Neira. I waited for a few minutes after my request was sent and it wasn't long before her beautiful face filled the screen. "Hello there dear, I was just talking to An-"

"Oh my god, aunt Neira, I have so much to tell you!" I squealed as I cut her off. In my head I would've been expecting a few rude comments or some shit, but it seemed like the two voices in my head were unreachable.

"Uh, okay.." She said awkwardly since I never fangirl, it has always been Anna's thing.

"okay, your not gonna believe this but..."I trailed off for effect and she nodded, promoting me on. "Ihadmyfirstkiss" I said so quickly that it was hard for even me to understand. I covered my face shyly as aunt Neira gasped. "Awwww, my little Elsie's growing up!" She squealed in a really high pitched voice and I buried my head in my white covers.

"Well, how was it? Was Jack good?" She asked in an interested tone.

"He was really good, oh heck, he was amazing" I smiled dreamily and she grinned.

"How cute, I trust him and all but, Don't get yourself pregnant" she warned and I flushed scarlet.

_Fuck, how could I forget? He's a bloody playboy!_

"...And you two will be getting a gift from me soon" she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I-I can't wait" I smiled as if pretending to be listening to her the whole time.

"I know Elsa, you'll love the gift" she smiled and for a moment we smiled to each other but it was until one of the cast members came into the room she was in.

"Neir, come on, we gotta get one more shot at the SPCA" said a low yet cheerful masculine voice.

"I'm coming in five" she said as she turned her head to the man. She glanced back at the screen and mouthed the words 'sorry, I gotta go' before disconnecting.

I.w: "Earth to Elsa" said a starling voice in my head. _Wait a sec, in my head!_

I.W: "I know what your thinking, where was I, why didn't I say anything, etcetera etcetera"

S.Q: "I told you many times, Elsa can live without us, she can make her own decisions. She doesn't need a devil to brainwash her for the REST OF HER LIFE!" She quarrelled.

I.W: " Well she doesn't need a damn angel to babysit her for the rest _of_ her life either" she shot back and I gripped my head with both my hands.

_Okay, maybe I prefer not having you two in my head after all_

I.W: " Well honey, your not gonna have to worry about that when you lose us FOR GOOD" she stated and my eyes widened in shock. It was clear I was asking a very dramatic 'WHAT' because they both nodded.

I.W: " If you fall in love or turn 18, your practically an adult and you don't need us. Not when you fall in love though, when you fall in love, what you wanna do is all up to you and we can't really be around to help you, it's a simple, yet old rule" she explained haughtily and I couldn't contain my shock.

_No! I can't face the world on my own! I can't let you both go! _I thought desperately to myself.

S.Q : " I'm afraid it's the truth, you can't do anything but face it" she said sadly. My face fell in the covers again. How am I gonna do this, how am I gonna live without them.

I.W: " Or maybe you don't" she said in a sly voice.

S.Q: "What on earth are you on about!?"

I.W: "If we will fade by Elsa falling in 'love' all we have to do is take it away" she said slyly.

S.Q: "Your not gonna kill Jack are you!?" She gasped fearfully.

I.W: "No, even better" she grinned villainously. "Freeze his heart"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it even though it was rushed. Sorry to say but we're moving again so I hope you understand.**

**love you all, Vaye**

**xox**


	17. Stupid Ice Witch!

**Hey guys, guess who's back?**

**Miss me? Any who, here is the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it...wait I forgot, Elsa freezes Jack's...Okay, it will be fair to say that if you don't want to read a heart break chapter, you don't have to. Shout out to Madison, my house is awesome and no, moving isn't a regular thing, it's just my family was adjusting because my mom's partner just moved in with us. It's a long story but it's not depressing at least. Enough about me, here is the chapter many of you dread, but are left with unfortunately. Once again, I'm very very sorry for not updating fast and the terrible heartbreak.**

* * *

_Elsa_

I hate myself so much! I didn't want to drag myself out of bed this morning. Why? Why did I have to let a stupid witch take over? Here I am at the end of the day, siting in bed with a tub of ice-cream, watching a stupid chick flick and shutting out everybody as my mind is lost in not the stupid movie, but my action's today...

* * *

I stood by my locker with a worn out expression. I didn't look too down and depressed with the teal blouse I wore with my high waist jeans, just a normal teenager with white Keds. I sorted through my books ,until I could feel Jack's presence, and pulled out the same envelope that I may've forgotten to take home. I ripped it open and pulled out 10 $20 notes and made a big show of counting them. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that Jack was walking forward with a puzzled expression. "How did you get all that money?" he asked.

"By giving my friends a make out scene" I said in the most haughty tone I could manage.

"What?" Jack asked, I could see confusion in his eye's, but there was also something I couldn't really make out about his electric blue eyes.

I.W: "Forget the eye's and spill it!"

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" I said as I folded my arms over my chest.

S.Q: "Make a U-turn you idiot! Your gonna regret!"

I.W: "Shut up, I'm taking over" she said and I could feel a strong power of hate take control of at least 85% of me.

"What do mean Elsa?" he asked and I could hear the hurt in his tone.

"You really thought that everything between us was real right?" I asked with a mean smirk. "You thought that I some how, magically, fell in love with you?" I asked with mock and that was it. He was long gone...

"And I thought you were special" he muttered with disgust. I watched as he hung his head low with pain before sharply sucking in air and giving me a hateful smirk. "The reason I wanted to be with you Elsa was because I had always seen the best in you. I thought you were nice, loyal, caring, beautiful...I thought you were fucking perfect" he said and I drowned in a wave of guilt. "But know, I take it all back" he said in utter disgust. "Every damn girl you see here treat's me like I'm a sex toy, but you, you made me feel like I'm nothing" he spat as tears welled up in his eyes. My own eyes were watery.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hate you Ice Witch._

"Thanks a lot Elsa, or should I say...Ice Witch" he hissed before brushing past me.A tear rolled down my cheek, but I didn't bother wiping it away. I can't believe I did this to him. He let me cry on his shoulder, he put up with my stupid drama and problems, he fell for me! And how did I repay him? take his heart and smash it into tiny little pieces of glass. I deserve to be hated, I deserve to be ignored, I deserve being called the MOST BITCHIEST PERSON EVER! And now I'm even starting to hate myself.

* * *

_Unknown (Elliot)_

My jaw dropped open at the scene that occurred right in front of my eyes! Jack was gone in the direction of the hall or somewhere. Where as Elsa was crying. I watched as she stared into the reflection of her locker mirror as tears rolled down her cheek's. She spent a period of time looking at the selfish person in the mirror before covering the mirror with a handkerchief, as if she didn't want to be staring at it anymore.

_Why did the break up? They were in love weren't they? Maybe Elsa cheated?_ _Or was it Jack? He is after all known to be a player._

I started to wonder where he is, probably taking his anger out at one of the gym punching bags, but what about Snow Queen? Is this the end of their relationship? God I sounded like a gossip magazine writer! Why should I care any way's? I hate Snow Queen, she hate's me, but still, watching a break up unfold isn't the easiest thing especially when a relationship is that hard core. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone as it vibrated with a message.

**Ariel: Party at mine, spread the word ;P xox.**

I smirked and locked my phone.

_Will do._

* * *

_Rapunzel_

**NotABlonde: So, how are you?**

**Feisty_Pants: Not bad you?**

**ArcheryQueen: Seriously, this is why I am in a group chat with you guys, to ask each other how we are? (sarcastic tone) Oh how are you? Oh I'm fine, how are you? I'm good, I'm good, so tell me how's your day been? Oh I told you, It's bee FUCKING FINE!**

**Feisty Pants: Woah, I may be feisty, but your vicious XD We haven't been seeing each other lately &amp; that's why we're asking.**

**ArcheryQueen: Then fucking socialize! it's not my fault that you've found a boyfriend!**

**Feisty Pants: Hey! I have not!**

**NotABlonde: Yeah right, I've seen him, dirty blonde, brown eyes and sophomore, we know. But Mer, don't be a hypocrite, we've seen the way you look at Hiccup with your big goo goo eyes.**

**ArcheryQueen: I do not ye scallywag! I bet ye even been in bed with yer dork!**

**NotABlonde: Mer I'm 16, and just because you've been having fantasies with Hiccup doesn't mean I have been completing them my own way!**

**Feisty Pants: Ha ha! good one ;D**

**ArcheryQueen: Fuck you all!**

**SnowQueen: Can you guys please take me outta your chat group, you guy's are spamming me and I'd rather be doing my work.**

**NotABlonde: Ugh finally, I thought you were dead.**

**SnowQueen: Yes I am, no will you please let me rest in peace.**

**Feisty Pants: Why? so you can study with your hubby? Honestly you should marry your books unless you really are head over heels for your 'heart-throb boyfriend'.**

**SnowQueen: Not funny Anna, just leave me alone.**

**NotABlonde: You know that's not likely to happen when you have Anna for a sister right?**

I smiled as I waited for a reply. 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 15 seconds had passed. She should've seen the message but she did not reply. I sighed knowing that she had given up. _Why was she always so distant? _I jumped at a reply that popped up but was disappointed to find it wasn't Elsa.

**ArcheryQueen: Hey, there's a party at Ariel's, wanna go? **

**Feisty Pants :Yeah**

**NotAblonde: Yeah**

**SnowQueen: You guys go, I'm fine.**

**NotABlonde: Sure?**

**SnowQueen: Yeah, I'm fine.**

I frowned as I put my phone down. What's gotten into her, she sounds so...depressed. Even just by texting.

* * *

_Jack_

"...I can't believe that she'd do that," Flynn said in a disappointed tone.

"Me either" I said coldly.

"I thought...exactly what you did" he said gloomily.

"She sure showed her true colors" I said with a cold chuckle.

"Don't worry dude, there are plenty of fish in the water" he said as he pat my shoulder. I looked a head at the table where girls wearing short clothes that practically showed any guy their consent. I noticed that periwinkle was gesturing me to come to her with her finger. She popped boobs out and stuck her ass out as if saying, 'you want it? Come and get it'.

"Your right" I said as I stood up to her. She smirked as I came closer and when I was right in front of she pounced for my lips and I didn't care the lest. I knew that most of the school was watching me but I didn't care or feel. I opened one eye to see that right there, Elsa was standing there in shock and hurt before running of in her Keds. I continued to make out with Periwinkle. If you think breaking heart's is fun, well two can play that game.

* * *

_Elsa_

See what I mean? I deserve it! All the pain ,the betrayal, the guilt, I deserve it all. The image of Jack's hurt face haunted me as I stared at the stupid tv . I heard a familiar knock that I usually heard when I was young and paused the tv. I wiped my cheeks that still had faint tears on them before calling "Come in". Anna opened the door ajar and leaned in so I could see her made up face. "Are you sure you don't want to go? Maybe we cou-"

"No Anna, you go, I insist" I smiled and she nodded sadly.

"Okay, call us if you need anything" she smiled sadly before closing the door to leave. I sighed and turned back to the tv. I didn't want to go if I knew I was just gonna see Jack trying to rub it in my face. exactly half an hour after they had left, I got a message from Snow.

S.Q:" Snow white? why would she message you?"

I picked up the phone and red the text she just sent me.

**Snow white: I know that you probably don't wanna talk to anyone right now, but here is something you should see. **

I scrolled down to see the pictures of Jack fill the screen as he took shots. The number of shot glasses around him was scary, he would probably murder 6 people and won't know until he wake's up in jail with a serious hangover and handcuffs. I scrolled to see the next one where he was making out with Tiger Lily and another where he was dancing with Tinkerbell's friends, and by the looks of it, they were getting too friendly to his lower half. Now she had two options, stay here and let him do something stupid, or go and save...ehm...get her man.

S.Q:" Option #2"

I.W:" Option #1"

which one should I listen to?

* * *

**PLZ PLZ PLZ GO FOR OPTION NUMBER 2!**

**Am I right? ;P**

**there is more to come so don't go anywhere**

**Love, Vaye **

**xox**


	18. My Apology

_Elsa_

I didn't know what to do at that point, I just sat there curled up on my bed with two options going through my brain. S.Q: "Elsa, this is only chance to get him back, god knows, after this, you might not have a second chance"

I.W: "Don't listen to her! The only reason you got into this mess is because you left your old life behind. You should've never let him in, in the first place!" she protested.

One part of me said that she was right, but then I tried to look back at myself before I had caring friends, before I had let somebody car for me, love me...

I.W: "Elsa! He is the problem! LET HIM GO!"

_No. If anyone's the problem, it's YOU! _I thought to myself and immediately, I got the answer's to my problems.

I.W: "What?!" she said in an obviously hurt tone.

_Yeah, you told me to listen to my parents, you told me to hide behind a mask, your the one that tore me apart from everyone who loved me! Your not worth it! _I snarled.

S.Q: "Woah, I think we're getting a little too aggressive, maybe we should just cut to the part where you say 'Sayonara' to the tube of ice cream, get all dolled up and go help Jack" she suggested. I nodded and turned of the tv before hopping of my bed and walking to my walk-in closet. With out much thought, I got dressed in a rich red texture cut party dress and got some gold eye shadow and red lipstick. Before I knew it I was sitting in a cab, constantly checking my phone and make up. "I believe this is the house?" the cab driver suggested. I glanced at the house which was a huge riot with bottle's everywhere on the lawn and looked back at the not-older-than 45 year old driver. "Uh, yes" I answered.

"That'd be $16.50" he smiled and I handed him a $20 note.

"Keep the change" I smiled as I got out of the car and straightened my dress. _Again, why am I wearing 7 inch heals?_

S.Q: "I don't know, Ice Witch told me it's something to do with sex-appeal, and plus, Jack is _way _taller than you, you'll probably be the height of his nose now" she explained and I shook my head with a slight smirk. She didn't realize that she kept track of all of that, it was kind of impressive but also a bit weird. I started to walk up the path, avoiding the bottle's of alcohol, I hated to think that Jack could've been drinking half of this, and the more that I thought about it, the more I got worried. _I pray that he's safe._

* * *

I don't think he look's too good. There he is, dancing in Silvermists' arm's. Why am I bothered anyway? It's not like I like Elsa at all, then why am I bothered about her stupid relationship? It collapsed right in front of my eyes anyway! But then again, a heart break is never easy. I also check on Anna from time to time. The last time she went to a party, she almost got rapped! Yet she doesn't seem into this party. Although she's got her done high and a crop top and high waist skirt that makes her look like she wants to enjoy herself, She clearly is not. I could see that she too is worried about Jack, but the way he got up and stuck his tongue down a random slut's throat, she obviously doesn't want to get involved with that. My eyes wander back at Jack and he's walking back to the bar to get more shots. _oh god! will he ever stop?_

"Hey what's up with you?" Snowy (Snow White) asked.

"Nothing" I just shake my head and take a sip of my beer.

"Have you seen my phone?" she asks suddenly. My eyes widen but I shake my head.

"Nope" I said innocently. I know she's wondering what's gotten into me but just waves it off.

"Eh who care's, I'd probably find it tomorrow" she shrugged and went to get some more beer. My eyes wander towards the door where Elsa stood. _Elsa!? _I feel relief as she makes her way through the crowd. Now she can handle her boyf-ehm ex while I can live in peace and hate her again.

* * *

_Elsa_

I made my way through the crowds of drunk students. I find it hard to find Jack through the sifting multitude but I don't give up the effort. Suddenly, a hand smacked my butt and I whipped my head around with my signature death glare. To my surprise, it was a slightly tipsy Anna. "I thought you were gonna finish your tub of ice cream at home" she winked.

"Who knew you could be such a pervert when your drunk" I smirked slightly. "Where's Jack?" I asked in a to-the-point yet concerned tone.

"Drinking round 5 at Mr Blue's mini bar, he's finished more than half of the bottle's" she explained and my eyes widened.

"I'm going to him" I said as I turned to catch a glimpse of a boy with silver-ish hair.

"Be careful" she called from behind. I moved passed the half woozy students and took the bar stool next to Jack. He didn't notice me sitting next to him as he was taking his shot glass. Opposite him was his very concerned friends who were gripping a vodka bottle that had only 1/8 of it's contents left. I took a good look at Jack, his Mischief had turned into misery and it was clear he was trying to drink away the pain. He wore the same fleece, same Jeans as today. Except, he looked like a gloomy cloud. "One more shot" he demanded.

"That's it Jack, you've way too much" Hiccup said strictly.

"Really? Come on guys, just one more" he smiled but not genuinely. "Last one, promise!"

"You said that last time and that was it!"

"He's right Jack" I said softly as I tried to lay my hand on his shoulder gently. Everyone looked at me in shock as if not expecting me to be here. Jack looked at me as if he didn't want to see my face and shook my hand off.

"What do you want now?" he snarled and I sighed.

"Jack, I know I don't deserve you but can you please listen to me?" I asked, no, begged. I glanced at his friends and they cleared off knowing that we needed time for ourselves.

"What? Are you hear to crush me again?" he snapped. "Well there's nothing left of me" he yelled harshly and I could feel tears welling up.

S.Q: "Talk to him Woman!"

"Jack, I made a huge mistake, I know I don't deserve you but can you at least listen to me?" I plead. "I'm stupid okay? I don't know anything about love or how to handle it because I was taught to conceal my emotion's and one day, no one will care about me and if they do, then the only thing I can do is shut them out!" I explained and Jack's eyes softened. "You were the only person that was brave enough to show me you loved me" I whispered as my hand went up to stroke his soft cheek. "I didn't know how to react and so I...you...,I'm sorry Jack, I'm really sorry Jack, but I'd like you to at least know that I, I love you" I said in a soft yet genuine tone. For a moment silence passed between us, Jack looked at me as if he didn't know what to say.

"Elsa, I-"

"Jack" Silvermist squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jive me a kiss" she commanded inching closer to him. I wanted to slap her, right there right now, but that was until the alcohol came out and...

"Ewwww my dress!" she shrieked. Immediately I took a paper cup and held it at Jack mouth while guiding him outside. As soon as we got there, Jack vomited in the flower beds. I cringed and rubbed his back as he did, Mr Blue was definitely not gonna appreciate the mess, but that wasn't something I could fix. When Jack stop making gagging sounds, I handed him a napkin and he cleaned his face as he straightened up.

"God, let's get you home" I said and he nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing" he nodded as he walked to the direction of where his car was parked.

* * *

In no time, we were at his house and in his room. I looked at the posters on the wall, the state of his room. It was a mess. S.Q: "What else do you expect from a guy?" she asked

_Well IDK, I won't mind sleeping here though._ I caught myself thinking and mentally slapped myself. I waited as Jack washed his face and appeared with a towel around his neck. His chest, bare, toned yet pale. I was glad he was still wearing his jeans and he was drying his face with his towel to not notice my cheeky eyes. _What is wrong with you?! _

"So, are you gonna be going or do you want to stay ...?" he asked in a husky tone and I shook my head.

"No god no, I was just-" I stood up and straightened my dress and before I knew it, he collapsed in bed. _Oh well..._ I looked him for a brief moment, he looked so cute, just sleeping peacefully as if he's got no worry's at all. I sighed and tucked him in his dark blue duvet, I couldn't resist the cute look on his face a he slept so I gave him a little peck before turning to go. I glanced briefly at a note pad sitting on his u organized desk. I grabbed a pen and scribbled down a little note before walking out quietly, despite my heels. I dialed a number and waited a few rings before the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mer, if your not too drunk than can you pick me up from the Frost's Family Mansion?"

* * *

**And there we have another cute chapter.**

**So she picked option #2 after all right? Well of course she had to, the story just started!  
Any who, tell me what'ya think. I'm sorry I have been too busy to reply but these teachers will stop at nothing to make life harder. One person told me this chap made them wanna cry and started using fuck after every sentence. XD Gosh guest, you were gone maybe a little too over board. Shout out to Laya, as you may Know I'm Vayeshali, my name isn't really spelt the south Indian way (Vaishali) but it has the same pronunciation and my writing is western because I studied here in west Auckland ever since I was five. I'm not gonna reveal my age though cause most of you may be shocked but on the 5th of September is my birthday! If I don't update, it's probably because I'm gonna be cutting my cake. I hope I made most of your wishes come true by telling you this. From now on, it's JELSA-ALL-THE-WAY! XD There's a reason that's why that's my name. Merricup &amp; Krisanna coming very very soon. For now that's all, thank you for reading and until next time**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox **


	19. Red roses plus lots of kisses makes LOVE

_Jack_

I blinked groggily as the light streaming through my window hit my eyes. I groaned as I felt a sudden pain in my head, there was no doubt that I was having a hangover. But the only thing was that I couldn't really remember much. I got out of bed and noticed I was in my jeans. _What the hell did I do last night?_ _And how am I in my room?... _I tried asking myself but all I did remember was fuzzy vision of girls laughing, music blasting, teenagers partying, Tequila shots and a blurry vision of a red colour popping towards me in my brain. I walked hazily over to my personal bathroom and splashed my face with water a couple of times. At around about my last time round, I could feel some of my memories coming back to me, slowly as moments in front of my mirror passed, I had redeemed all my memories from last night. The music, the party, the girls and...Elsa. My ears started ringing with her voice as I remembered her apology and confession.

I flashed a slight grin as I remembered those three words that I wanted to hear ever since we've started dating. But then it hit me, _She doesn't know how you feel about her. _I groaned and ran a frustrated hand through my hair as I straightened up. _You just had to puke!_ my brain yelled. I cursed at my stupid mistake as I walked back into my room. I noticed a note written in one of my note pads and took a closer look at it.

'Hope your hangover isn't getting the best of you, and if you don't even remember anything, than that's fine too. I guess I can go back to my old ways and forget anything between us ever happened. I hope you find the girl that you love soon Jack.  
Elsa xox'

"I already have" I smiled. I decided to get ready for school but when I glanced at the clock, it was 9:54. "Shit!" I muttered as I grabbed my fleece.

* * *

_Elsa_

"Good morning everyone" Mrs Poppins said as she set down her coffee on the table.

"Good morning Mrs Poppins" everybody chanted in a monotonous tone. She just shifted her unamused gaze to the white board and started scribbling down some notes. I felt someone nudge me and I turned around to look at Jasmine who was smirking. "Look at you gorgeous" she winked. I looked down at my simple white top which wasn't as gorgeous. Yes I had gone simple again, but I had on a blue flare maxi skirt with beautiful embroider flowers at the bottom of green purple and yellow. I guess maybe I wasn't wearing something _as_ simple but I was itching to see how these types of skirts looked on me.

"Thanks" I forced a smile. I didn't really feel gorgeous or beautiful as much since yesterday's events and I highly doubt Jack as forgiven me. I sighed at the thought of him, I can't believe I hated him because I was so selfish about my own thoughts and emotions. I began scribbling down the notes Mrs Poppins wrote on the board. Since it was Shopomore year, I wanted to get good grades. That was after all, the aim this year.

The class was interrupted by a certain person who burst through the door breathlessly. "Sorry I'm...late Mrs. Poppins" Jack said as he tried to catch his breath. She looked at him sternly as she got a piece of paper an scribbled something on it before shoving it beneath his nose. "Detention. After school" was all she said. Jack grunted and ran a hand through his hair before accepting the note. My stomach had three huge knots in them and I tried my best to focus on learning. I shrink-ed in my seat as Jack walked past, for a moment, exposing my weakness. Jack noticed this and sighed as he made his way back to his mates.

I carried on scribbling down my notes, but inside I was dying. _why did I have to ruin this? _

* * *

At interval I stood by my locker, as always, and tried my best to at least _look_ like there was something wrong.

S.Q: "I swear, you weren't such a drama queen a month ago" she commented and I sighed. _Maybe I should've listened to..._ I was about to sigh until I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a familiar looking junior with assorted hair clips and a mint jacket. "This is for you" she handed me a beautiful red rose. I accepted it with surprise and she walked away with a simple smile. My expression changed into a wide smile but, my thoughts were interrupted by another junior with a rose. He handed me the rose and I accepted it with a smile before another junior and another and another. I could hear many girls fangirling about how romantic the whole thing was as the line of juniors kept coming.

In no time my hands were filled with a bouquet of roses in my hand. I inhaled the scent of the beautiful roses in my hands and the girls watching me swooned. When I thought that was it, another junior with messy black hair came to me with a rose. I looked at him with surprise then smiled kindly. "For you" he bowed as he extended his arm and I accepted the rose. Just as he turned to go, I stopped him. "What's your name?" I asked in a gentle tone as I crouched down slightly to be the same height as him.

"Hiro" he smiled. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek as blush took over his cheeks.

"Thank you Hiro" I smiled and he smiled back. As if he forgot how to walk, he stumbled past my locker and giggles erupted around me. I brushed my hand on top of the roses as I wonder who it could be.

* * *

_Jack_

I waited around the corner impatiently for Hiro to show up. _What's taking so long? _Finally I spot him walking with a lovesick smile and I grabbed his arm. He turned to me with the same smile but I ignored him and shot questions at him. "What happened? What did she say? Did she like them?!" I babbled and he snapped out of his trance.

"She said..." he leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you" he said. A grin crawled up my face as I quickly thanked him and ran to Elsa.

* * *

_Elsa_

I waited impatiently for this person to show themselves but no one seemed to tell me or know who this person was. I looked down sadly and turned to my locker until a masculine voice came from over my shoulder. "I'm guessing you don't like the flowers" he said and I turned around to see Jack. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love them" I spoke and his smirk grew into a grin.

"I'm glad you do" he whispered as his face inched closer. I didn't waste anytime and pulled him by his fleece so his lips came crashing into mine. I could tell Jack was quite surprised with this but he forgot about it and melted into the kiss. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't filled with lust, but with love. Love and only love. I broke apart with a content smile and looked around to see many people were clapping, cheering, swooning. I flushed scarlet and hid my smiling face in Jack's chest. He chuckled and tucked his thumb under my chin. He bought my head up so I could look into his beautiful sapphires, "I love you snowflake" he whispered.

"I love you to Jack" I smiled as he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

_Merida_

I got my light lunch tray and set it down opposite Jack and Elsa. They just couldn't stop smiling and giggling and telling each other how much they love each other... I picked at my food pretending that I wasn't interested in their love life, but in reality, I envied them. I guess I always wanted some brave enough to at least talk to me, heck, I wanted someone to wrap their arm around me and tell me I'm beautiful and they love me. But no one is brave enough to even look at me, let alone hug me. Hiccup collapsed into the seat and greeted me. I went "hm" and kept picking at my food. I could tell that he could tell something was wrong but didn't really say anything. I looked up and saw Jack whispering something in Elsa's ear and she giggled uncontrollably. I groaned, "Will ya cut with the giggl'in lassie? It's making me go gobbsmak!" I exclaimed and she pursed her lips.

"Sorry" she squeaked and I went back to picking at my food.

"Are you okay Merida?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, of course I'm fine, I'm so happy that I want to go kiss and hug everybody in this FUCKING SCHOOL!" I said sarcastically and Hiccup gave me a funny look.

"Okay..." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mer, calm down" Elsa half said half giggled and I sighed.

"Whatever" I sassed as I took a spoon full of macaroni and cheese and shoved it into my mouth. I could tell that there was a silent conversation going on about me and I just got out my phone. I may want to be just like Elsa, but I wasn't gonna admit it.

* * *

**Here we have it, Finally another chapter!**

**I was quiet busy last week and I still am since today is a very special day for me. If you don't remember, than let me remind you. It's my...BIRTHDAY! YAY! I'm really happy that I'm gonna be getting delicious cake and loads of gifts. God know's, I'll even HAVE A PHONE! I am damn excited and I won't hesitate to reveal my age. I'm 14 today! Yes, you were reading a 13..ehm...14 year olds FanFic this whole time. LOL. I wouldn't be surprised to hear that I write really well because I hear it quite often, but if you don't like this chapter, than I can understand. I should also clarify that I own nothing, not even the photo cause I got it from the web but I do own this FanFic since it is an original and that's it. Well until next time and keep reading.**

**Love, birthday gal Vaye**

**xox **


	20. Mericcupilicous

_Elsa_

I collapsed on my bed with the bouquet of roses in one hand and a content smile on my face. I just couldn't believe what happened today, I fell in love so quickly that it felt like I had found my beautiful heaven. _In your face Ice Witch!_

I.W: "Yeah, I get it, no need to rub it in" she groaned.

S.Q: "She has her reasons to celebrate, after all, she proved you wrong after years" she smirked. My phone started buzzing within arms reach. I turned on my stomach and shifted my weight on my elbows before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi I'd like to speak to my girlfriend please" said an equally content Jack Frost.

I giggled slightly and played along. "What if she's busy at the moment?"

"Then I'd call her a thousand times until she pick up" he responded

"And what if she won't?" I twirled my hair.

I.W: "Ugh, this is torture"

"Then I'd climb her balcony, tackle her down and give her tons of kisses and tell her how much I love her" he said. I laughed hard with content, can he ever stop flirting?

"Your such an idiot" I snorted.

"Of course, I'm your idiot" he said and we chuckled together. There was a small yet comfortable silence between us before a thought came to my mind and rolled down my tongue. "You know we will meet each other tomorrow right?" I smiled.

"Tomorrow seems too far" he replied

"Yet it's hours away" I rolled over on my back.

"Still, it's too long of a wait for me" he whined.

"Awwww poor baby" I giggled.

I.W: "The poor baby should honestly go do some exam revision!"

S.Q: "Shut up! Let the love birds speak!"

"You know it's crazy how this happened so fast" Jack spoke.

"What?" I questioned.

"Like, you know...us" he said.

"Us?" I repeated.

"Yeah, us..."

"I guess it is kinda crazy, but I don't mind it" I bit my lip.

"Yeah, neither do I" he smiled. Another comfortable silence passed and I realized I better do some home work and take a relaxing bath but, most of all, call aunt Neira. "Okay, Jack, can I call you back later, I have to do a few important things-"

"No no, that's fine, I actually gotta do something's too" he stated, more like lied.

"Okay, I'll call you later, bye" I smiled.

"Bye" he said before he cut the line.

* * *

_Merida (The next day)_

I waited by my locker with my books piled up in my arms. Today the sun was shining bright so I decided to wear a maroon long sleeve crop top with my black ripped shorts, criss cross tights with my black combat boots. to shield my face from the harsh sun, despite the fact I was inside, I wore a black Zara wide brim hat. I checked my phone again, 8:23. It had only been 2 minutes since I checked my phone yet I still couldn't put it down for some reason. I kept thinking that maybe a new message might pop up, maybe a caller ID might flash across the screen, but then again, I just had conversation with the person I was waiting for.

After all what was this annoying yet restless feeling? I could not tell. I let my head lean back on my locker, My notes for the pop quiz today were in my arms, and I still needed to revise them, yet for some reason, I couldn't make myself read a word. I bought my phone up to my face and checked the time again. 8:24. Even a minute seemed an hour away. I lowered my phone and turned my gaze towards the notice board which was not too far from my locker. There was Elsa's Figure Skating practices and also my archery ones.

I decided I might as well go out to the archery fields and practice for the tournament which is barely a month away, but as I turned to my locker, my gaze landed on Hiccup who was making his way toward me. He smiled in a friendly manner and I rolled my eyes. At this he cocked an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, how long did ya make meh wait?" I asked in my heavy Scottish accent.

"Uh..5 minutes" he spoke as if it wasn't that long ago. Wait a sec, 5 minutes is 5 minutes, not 5 hours! I felt a shameful colour of red splash upon my face as Hiccup smirked slightly.

"Uh..Wha-whatever!" I snapped as I turned to my locker to get my archery set out.

"Okay..." he said. I fished through my junk as I tried to get my bow and arrow but I had my books piled in my hands.

"Hold this ya brat" I said as I handed my books to Hiccup and he almost fell face first to the ground. I didn't realize how weak he was until he struggled to get his strength back. I laughed in amusement as he huffed and tried his best not to drop the books. "What sort of a work out do you do to hold these books as if they don't weigh a ton" he questioned and I grinned.

"Lets see, jogging, archery, weight lifting, basket ball, rugby, the 100 club" I listed and his eyes widened as big a 2 soccer balls. A bit of confusion stopped his jaw from dropping, as he asked, "What's the 100 club?"

"Doing 10 simple exercises 100 times like star jumps, Mountain climbing, Push ups, Sit ups, Lunges..." I grinned as his jaw dropped.

"10 exercises, 100 times, that's...that's 1000 different exercises!" he exclaimed and I giggled. I got out my archery set and handed it to Hiccup and taking my books back in exchange. "Come on' ya lazy cat, we gotta go practice for archery" I smirked as he huffed.

"Yes madam" he groaned and I giggled as I lead the way to the field.

* * *

_Elsa_

As soon as I met up with Jack at our lockers we decided to walk around outside since it was a nice day. I went with a cute look with my purple and red gradient cross back cami top, high waist denim jeans and nude tundra booties. Jack was the same except her replaced his fleece with a denim dress shirt. I knitted my fingers into his with my head on his shoulder as we walked around the school. I looked down at our hands, it wasn't hard to tell my hands apart from Jack, especially since my nails had galaxy colour varnish and a few small bracelets in silver and gold.

"We should do this often" Jack whispered in my hair. I moved my head up to smile at him.

"I guess we should" I whispered back. There wasn't much to talk about, but that didn't matter for us, after all, It's not like you always _had_ to say something. But for Ice Witch, the story was different. She was itching to say something, for some sort of a drama to come up and twist things around but everytime she did try to do something, I blocked her out. If your asking if I'm still mad at her, then yes, I'm still mad at her.

I.W: "Honestly, SAY SOMETHING!" she shouted for about the hundredth time. I just sighed and decided to come up with a topic.

"So, you have Ice hockey practice?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I got ice skating practices too, Mer messaged me" I said with a slight shrug.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and no cheering from the stands!" I pointed sternly. He just chuckled, I could tell that he was about to say something but was cut off by the torment queen.

"Awww, if it isn't the love birds" Anna smirked.

"Why, you jealous?" I snorted. That was until I noticed Kristoff next to her. They flushed scarlet in the awkward situation and it was really amusing to see them this way.

"No! What the Fuck!" she yelped as Jack and I snickered.

I.W: "Bingo" she smirked.

"Are you sure Anna, I hear you talk about the guy of your dreams often, what was it...romantic words, dreamy brown eyes, good kisser, either brunette or dirty blonde.." I teased and they turned a darker shade of red.

"What?" Kristoff choked as he turned to Anna who looked down bashfully.

"I-I never said that!" Anna lied

"Sure" I smirked. Unfortunately, I was interrupted by the bell. I glanced behind us to the school before turning back to Anna and Kristoff. "Oh well, see you later love birds" I winked and they blushed even more.

"Bitch!" she hissed and I chuckled as we made our way back to the school.

* * *

_Merida_

"..Then he was like, 'dude, I swear I'm really close to peeing my pants, lets get out of here!" Hiccup ended and I laughed. We'd been joking and fooling around the whole day that it was so hard to stop smiling. We walked on with goofy smiles as I decided to share a funny story. "Okay, so once, I was at the bar, just not long ago, and I was looking for lassie cause she'd been drinkin' then this drunk guy, he thought I was his ex, he said 'Eva' and I didn't respond, then he grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him. He started saying, 'please take me back, I love ye more them me life' and then-"

"Oh, so I see you moved on Hiccup" a particular blonde hissed.

"Astrid? What do you want?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, I don't want anything" she said sarcastically. "After all, what I once had is now gone" she glared at me as if I had stole every little thing she had. Her eyes were dark from depression and she winged her combat boots and dark dresses and appeared as any old teen in a pair of jeans and a magenta and white striped top. She looked like she needed desperate help. But instead or taking care or herself or talking to someone close, she's here to argue, especially in this state, it's not good for her.

"Astrid, I think ye need help" I suggested with hopes that she'd listen, even if it were unlikely. She threw her head back and laughed, I hinted a bit of pain in her voice but she stopped laughing when she became aware and shot me daggers.

"I don't need help, especially from you" she sneered.

"What have I even done to you? All I said is that you need help," I exclaimed. "If you don't wanna take care of ye self, then at least think of ye'r baby!" I stated and for a minute she looked like she was going to break.

"That's none of your business!" she hissed. Hiccup looked between us clearly unsure of what to do. "And Hiccup, I couldn't believe you'd leave me for her!" she looked at Hiccup desperately before glaring at me. I turned to Hiccup with a questioning look but he ignored me and glared directly at Astrid.

"And you didn't think how I'd feel when you cheated on me?" he hissed.

_Burn_

"I, I...Hic- I" she trailed off with no explanation. When I thought she'd lost, she looked up at me with menacing eyes. "Well how do I know that this bitch isn't gonna do the same." she spat bitterly and I gave her a slightly shocked look which then turned into a glare. I try to be nice to her, and this is what she does.

"Who you calling a bitch!?" I pulled up my sleeves and balled my fists. Already there was a small crowd of students forming around us. I was glad it was lunch time because the bigger the crowd, the more phones recording. "The one that is sleeping with my boyfriend!" she sneered.

"Okay 1, he's your ex and 2, we aren't even dating!" I exclaimed, I had totally lost accent which was a surprise to people.

"Oh really, then how come you were flirting with him?"

"We were not flirting!"

"Sure, I know a slut when I see one!" she scowled and the crowd gasped along with me.

"Yeah, because all you have to do is look in the mirror!" I spat. They crowd erupted with a loud 'Oh'

"Or maybe it's the same whore that stole my boyfriend" she hissed softly. There was a small pause as I took deep breaths. I resisted the urge to tackle her to her to the ground and instead grabbed a startled Hiccup by his jacket. "If you want him, then you can have him" I shoved him toward Astrid before storming out of the crowed with my locks following furiously from behind my head.

* * *

_Rapunzel _

**NotABlonde: Did you get the video?**

**SnowQueen: Yes, I'm really shocked.**

**FiestyPants: That two timing, backstabbing, slut bag, that she devil. We need to show her not to mess with us!**

**SnowQueen: Anna, she's really sensitive right now, she's heartbroken, depressed and to top it all of, PREGNANT! We need to help her because that's all she needs, believe me, if she doesn't get help soon, god knows what she'll do.**

**NotABlonde: She's right, I'll try and talk to her, maybe get her to go counseling or talk to nurse Minnie.**

**SnowQueen: Good idea, Jack is talking to Hiccup right now.**

**FiestyPants: And what am I suppose to do? sit down and play TIC TAC TOE?!**

**NotABlonde: Or maybe you can find Snoutlout for Astrid's sake.**

**SnowQueen: Okay, we all know what to do**

**FeistyPants: But who's gonna talk to ArcheyQueen ?**

**NotABlonde: We'll let Hiccup handle that, I think he may know what to do.**

**SnowQueen: Cool, teachers coming, GTG**

**FeistyPants: Byee**

* * *

_Hiccup_

**Dragon101: Dude I don't think I can do this**

**Jack_Frost: Grow some balls and go to her.**

I looked up straight ahead to see Merida pull her arrow and concentrate. It soared through the air and pierced through the apple that was taped to the bulls-eye effortlessly. Hiccup gulped as if he imagined it being his head. He looked back at his phone.

**Dragon101: What am I even suppose to say?**

**Jack_Frost: How about how you FEEL, I've gone over this a thousand times, TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!**

I took a deep breath and muttered encouraging words to myself. I strutted forward confidently, I tried to convince myself that I could do this, but honestly could I? I cleared my throat, "Merida" I said and she whipped her head around furiously.

"What, what do you want?" she spoke furiously and I felt my self esteem go down by 70. She wasn't the same Scottish girl anymore but more of an American, but that didn't mean she still didn't have the same fire-y temper. I looked at her dumbfounded and she waited for something, some sort of an explanation with a hand on her hip. I had only one option, I could was squeak, "Sorry" and walk away. Or could I? Because Believe it or not, this happened...

"I, I-I, I like you.." I blurted and she looked at me with surprise. Since no other choice but to go on, I kept on talking." Your nothing like what Astrid says, your different, your special and if no one can see that in you, then their not even human" I explained and she smiled slightly.

"You what the drunk guy did?" she asked and I shook my head remembering our last conversation. "He tried to kiss me and I slapped him and told him to 'wake up'" she smiled as my eyes widened. "So what do think I'm gonna say?" she asked swaying a little on her toes.

"Wake up?" I asked and she shook her head. She leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I like you too," she smiled shyly. At that point, I could only manage a hug. But that was enough because I felt quiet warm and happy. It was like the same thing with Astrid, but only 10 times better. And you'd ask me who's better, I'd say the girl with the crazy red hair and the fire-y personality.

* * *

**Hello my darlings,**

**Miss me? Well last week mom decided to take up out shopping &amp; stuff so I didn't get the time to update. Thank god for putting me in travelers because I have no homework today tomorrow or for the whole week. *Traveler's group is for people like me who have dealt with a difficult past life like bullying, parents split up, depression, bipolar disorder...(-Unfortunately, I'm all of the things listed :( -) But, that also means ditching 3rd &amp; 4th period, free milo snacks and cake and, free socializing sessions and advise on how to deal with all the crap in your life. Usually people can't loo at me and tell that I've got these problems because I'm fun, outgoing and enthusiastic and well...flirty (according to my peers) but I'm also an open book and if I can trust someone, they may end up knowing my back story of life. Any who enough about me, what did you think of this chapter? pretty good or nah. You may be thinking why didn't I make them kiss or not enough Jelsa, well I am seriously running out of time and if I made them kiss, I'd be speeding things up. I've got future plans and am trying to figure out some good names for their babies! I'd pop Alasmine in there quite often too along with other cute ships. Thnx sooo much for the birthday wishes and I had a blast, I feel so loved as I make every teens day when I post up my chapters :D. Any who I've got a performance I've got to prepare with my little BRAT and there will be also a chance too meet a really famous Bollywood star. (FANGIRLING) I can't wait! But first, I gotta was my hair before it turns into a rats nest (#_#). Until next time**

**LOADS OF LOVE, Vaye**

**xox**


	21. New problems

**Hey guys, thanks sooo much for all the awesome reviews, and so so so sorry fortaking to long to update (We went to the Queenstown, south Island of New Zealand in the holidays)**

**I decided I wanted to give you guys some advice even if you didn't share your life experiences, that's totally fine cause I know that in your teen years, you will always have to go through hardship and struggle. 1) Don't bottle it all up, you NEED to tell someone because the reason people fall into depression is because they don't reach out for help. 2) If you feel down then try and find your release. I do this by singing a slow song or doing contemporary because I'm quite passionate about the talent of music and the arts. 3) Try your best to never stop smiling (and not the fake, 'I'm totally fine' ones, the genuine one that you can't get off your face no matter how hard you try because it's freaking impossible! 4) NEVER, EVER EVER let your thoughts get the best of you! You will have tons of snake-y thoughts invade your brain and try to suffocate you, but you have to try and turn that snake, into a ladder.**

**e.g; I'm gay and no one likes me or will like me ever again.**

**Response; Just because your gay, doesn't you aren't human. Your still a beautiful and strong person and if nobody can see that, they aren't your true friends.**

**(I'm not gay, that was just an example)**

**So anyway, I hope you guys can see a clearer picture of what I'm trying to say and I hope my advice helps you guys. **

**anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

_Anna_

I sat down in my home room fiddling with my smoothie straw. I stopped drinking the yellow liquid every now and then to prevent myself from getting a brain freeze. Especially since it was 48 degrees outside! I looked around my home room class, like me, people were wearing very short clothing because of the beating sun. Since when did spring bring such intense heat?!

Sure the air conditioning was on, but the sun hit our classroom directly so it wasn't helping us in any way. I was glad I chose to ditch my black skort for my green red and white floral print one instead, ever since my physic's test, I decided to take the fact that 'black absorbs more heat' a lot more seriously. I also had a yellow texture cut crop top, striped espadrilles and a weaved sun hat on just for extra protection. I sipped on my mango smoothie a little more since I started to feel thirsty. As I did Kristoff came and took the seat next to me and wow, I loved the way his white shirt kissed his hidden toned posture. My eyes lingered up from his waist to his chest then I realized he was trying to meet my eyes. I smiled meekly and slapped the cheeky thought out of my head as he slipped into the seat next to me.

"Hey" he greeted and I lowered the straw from my lips.

"Hey" I replied casually.

"I noticed where you were looking at earlier" he whispered deviously.

_Wow, where did this side come from._

"What?" I asked knitting my eyebrows in confusion.

"Just...somewhere" he smirked and I started babbling.

"No no no, I was just deep in thought thinking about an algebra test and I didn't even know you were coming in and well I was just lost remembering the rule xxxxxx/xx which equals 4x right?" I said quickly within one breath and ended by smiling sheepishly as he nodded.

_Honestly? the rule of xxx- whatever, even 12 year olds know that!_

"Okay I believe you" he said but that smirk said the opposite. I gave him the resting bitch face and he chuckled.

_Suuuurrrreee, you believe me._

"No honestly, Algebra is confusing for me too, in fact it's too hard to keep track of" he said as if he red my mind. Actually, my expression was quite readable too. We started talking about our plans for spring break and getting together with the rest of the gang to enjoy spring together since the break was nearing day by day. We were interrupted in our conversation by the stupid bell but that didn't stop us for long.

"So wait, so your saying your adopted dad is just finishing an amusement park that will open this spring?" I asked in amusement.

"Yeah, he said he'll let me and my friends come for a 20% discount" he explained as he grabbed his books and walked along with me out the door.

"That's awesome!" I squealed and he chuckled at my enthusiasm. "When can we go?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's up to the rest of the gang to decide I guess" he shrugged as people walked passed him.

"Okay, we might discuss this at lunch, right now I gotta go to left wi- I mean R block see ya" I waved before I turned to walk to class.

* * *

_Elsa_

I wish it were cold, because usually, it didn't bother me. But heat, that is totally different! I huffed in irritation as I tried to concentrate in this heat. I tried to pick up the pencil and scribble the notes on the board. I glanced at Jasmine who had taken her head scarf off not long ago. She was probably cursing at herself for wearing dark jeans and top. She must've sensed my eyes on her because she looked up at me with a questioning look. I tapped my wrist as if asking what the time was. She held up 2 fingers as if trying to tell me when the bell is going to ring. I nodded and turned back to the front. I must admit, I really liked what she was wearing because she looked very mature and beautiful but I would really hate to be her. I wore a nice shoulder off tank with a purple skirt and Toms. It felt quite a lot like summer than spring but that didn't matter because as soon we got the sun done and over with, I could bring out my coats and feel less a need to impress people.

Finally the bell bleared through the corridors and students got up to stuff their books in their bags before taking off. As I was on my out the door, I felt muscular arm snake around my waist. I didn't even have to look up to know it was Jack. I gave him a tender peck on the cheek as I looked down to see he had gotten rid of his fleece and replaced it with a nice button down. "Isn't it hot to you?" he asked.

"Oh lord, it's like the sky is going to burst into flames at any minute!" I said and he just shook his head while chuckling. As we walked on we ran into a few of his friends, the hockey team players in particular, and started doing their complicated dude handshake doohickey.

I.W: "Honestly, they do this every time they meet each other, that's like 7 times a day!"

S.Q: "Well he's not your fucking boyfriend, he's Elsa's and she can decide if she wants to dump him just for the sake of a fucking handshake!"

I.W: "An angel is swearing?!"

S.Q: "Shut your hole"

"So where are you guys going?" Aster asked

"No where special, just a toilet cubical" Jacked joked cheekily and I gave him a 'behave yourself'. Aster just laughed and shook his head at Jack.

"He's a real pervert isn't he?"

"There wouldn't be any other word to describe him" I said with a fake smile while I slugged his shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Any way, we were going to the ice rink to cool off, we were wondering if you two would like to come?"

"We'd love to! right Jack?" I turned to him who was still rubbing his arm and pouting.

"Yeah, sure..." he muttered.

"Cool, lets go" Aster grinned as we followed him to the rink. I looked at Jack who just gave me a pout.

"Your a lot stronger than I thought" he whispered so only I could hear.

"Sorry" I giggled before leaning in for a little peck.

"You know I was just joking, right?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but maybe dirty minded jokes can saved for later" I lectured.

"I'm just influenced by Flynn" he protested.

"I heard that!" Flynn called back who was not far from us. I giggled at Jacks expression. It was so cute to see him mad, but then he looked at me. I arched a questioning eyebrow but then I realized he was looking passed me and looking at the wall. "You have some sort of challenge coming up tomorrow..." he explained and I glanced at the new poster on the wall and moaned. The first challenge was cliché and stupid no matter how big of a deal it was, but then again, it was just the starting. How stupid can the next challenge be?!

"I don't wanna think about that now..." I groaned.

"okay..." he dragged and I noticed he was still looking, no, glaring behind me. I glanced back to another one of _those _sluts and ignored the girl standing in the pink dress gesturing to Jack to come to her. Like a proper gentlemen, Jack ignored with a slight blush crawling up his cheeks. I snorted.

I.W: "I can never imagine you being _that_"

S.Q: "But I can Imagine you..."

* * *

Once we got to the Ice rink we put on our skates and started hanging out on the ice. For a while it was okay but then the guys decided to get out their ice hockey gear and started practicing. I didn't really know how to play so I just hung by the side of the rink and watched as they played. I was glad it was nice and cold but I felt sorry for the rest of the school who were suffering the heat.

I.W: "Maybe we could do this all summer?"

S.Q: "For once you had an idea that is useful"

"Aren't you gonna play?" Jack's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um...well I.. I don't really know how to.." I smiled sheepishly.

"You..don't?" Jack arched an eyebrow. I shook my head bashfully, you see this embarrassing because my dad used to play ice hockey and when I was young and I used to brag to my friends that he's the best and that he taught me too, but that time I couldn't even stand on the ice.

"I knew you were lying!" he smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't push it!" I warned. He just chuckled and jerked my hand forward, causing me to trip forward. he did however manage to catch me so I was pinned to his chest.

"Then I'll teach" he smirked just inches from my face.

I.W: "Mission accomplished Frost" she muttered.

"Jack I can learn anything but that" I protested.

"Now that's another lie, you gotta stop lying to me snowflake" he said and I pouted.

"I'm not ALWAYS lying!" I protested.

"No, not always, but most of the time...then yes" he smirked when I gave him my bitch stare.

"Are you gonna teach me or hold me like this all day?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I'll teach you anyway" he grinned as he let go of my waist. He handed me his hockey stick and as I took it, I nearly dropped it. Jack chuckled as I tried to heave it forward but it only budged a few inches. "Here" he said as helped me to hold it, it looked as he was hugging me but actually he was just helping me hold the stick.

"How can you manage to hold this for an hour or more?" I exclaimed and he just shrugged.

"I just can"

"Well either I'm too weak, or your really strong" we chuckled a little before or eyes met. For a while we were silent but held each others gaze. I felt like I should lean in or clear my throat but Jack bet me to it as he chose the second option.

"So, hockey is pretty simple but I'll just help you hit the puck." He took my hands and placed them so they were gripping the stick properly. "So just swing," he swung the stick and it hit the puck. "And you've hit the puck" he said neutrally with a small grin.

"I can hit the puck but I still can't hold the stick" I said.

"I'll help you with that" he said as he helped me to swing the stick but this time he got slightly comfortable by resting his chin on my shoulder.

I.W: "Since when did Frost know romance?"

S.Q: "Since when did you care?"

I.W: "I'm just saying..."

"Awwwwww look at them, why can't we be like them?" a girl with a familiar voice chirped.

"Because you will never stop arguing with me!"

"Eugene Fitzherbert! You better take that back!"

S.Q: "If it ain't Punzie, I would become the new Ice Witch"

I turned around to see Punzie and Flynn arguing like they had been married for 7 years. "Aren't they just cute arguing like that?" I asked Jack

"Sure, you could say that.."

* * *

_Merida_

I walked on towards the café, my brown tundra boots clicking against the tile floor. I was almost at the door when I herd a groan come from around the corner. It didn't really sound like someone was in distress yet still, I followed where the sound had come from to find Snow White with her boyfriend sitting next to her. They were bending forward with a tube to their noses and as soon as I saw the situation I tried to rush away but the sound of my heals gave me away as Snow White whipped her head up with her eyes narrowed. "Who is- oh hello Merida" she smirked and a heaved a breath.

"Hey Snow..." I said awkwardly. I know I didn't sound like myself but that didn't matter to me now.

"Care to join us? That is if you like Crystal Meth" she snorted and gave a little cackle. Henry groaned as he straightened up and gave me a crooked smile.

"No Thanks, I'm fine"

"If you say so, I had just started lately and was thinking of getting some other girls in the Line Up to join me. I think you should it feels amazing" she moaned the last part before turning to give her boyfriend a kiss.

"Uh, d-does anybody know about.." she turned to me and smiled.

"Oh no, nobody does, but mum does, she's the one who gave me it" she giggled.

"So nobody knows, not even Cindy..?"

"Nope" she shook her head. "Except mum, and you, and Henry, and me" she giggled again.

"Okay..." I said and there was a huge gap of silence, I looked around wondering what to say so I decided to go with a classic excuse to get of there. "I gotta go now,"

"WAIT!" she called as she leapt forward to grab my hand.

"Yessss..."

"You can't tell anyone! Not one person!"

"I won't, I promise" I lied. "I really gotta go now"

"Okay, promise" she said sternly as she pointed he index finger.

"Promise" I said and she let my hand go.

That moment, was the most terrifying moment of my life.

* * *

_Punzie_

"So yesterday, I talked to Astrid and now she and Snoutlout are the only one's that need to talk."

"Is she taking it easy?" Anna asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, she is" I assured. Once the rest of the 6 people joined we decided to open up a new topic. " So, what are the plans for Spring Break?" I asked and Anna was the first to share.

"Kristoff told me this morning that his Stepdad opened his own built amusement park in Spring Break!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he's even allowed to take us"

"Really!" Elsa squealed.

"Wait, am I taking all of you!" he exclaimed.

"That'd be so nice of you!" I cooed.

"All 8?"

"Your so generous!" Elsa said.

"Bu-"

"Your the man Kris" Flynn said as he pumped his chest before pointing at him.

"Guys! I don't think I take all of you!"

"Not even if it's Anna's birthday treat, her birthday is in Spring break" Elsa suggested. Kristoff looked slightly baffled as he turned to Anna, she gave him her puppy eye and pouty face. Kristoff sighed heavily.

"Fine" he groaned and we all cheered.

"Kristoff, your the best!" Anna squealed as she turned to hug Kristoff. We all gawked at them as the shared a moment in the sweet embrace before Anna's eyes flew open and she unwrapped her arms from his neck. See us girls, we like to take the opportunity to embarrass each other so we didn't ditch the chance to torment Anna.

"Awwww that was sooo cute!" I cooed and she blushed scarlet.

"I can't agree less" Elsa snickered whilst glancing at Jack. I looked over to Merida who was playing with her food. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in deep thought which made me both curious and suspicious.

"You okay Mer?" I asked and her head snapped up as she plastered a smile.

"Yeah, I've just got a slight headache" she shrugged like it was nothing.

"Okay..." I nodded but it was obvious that something was up.

Why?

Because she lost her accent.

* * *

**Hi peoplez!**

**Soooooooooooooooo soooooooo soooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update and I have got exams coming up.**

**I know the pain** **of having an author not update, but even more when you can't even do what you love most. So please bear with me.**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	22. There's trouble

**I did tell you all my reason for not updating, but if you'd like me to apologies one more time, then I'm really sorry.**

**Now with out further ado **

_Merida_

I sat at my desk staring hard into my text book as I tried to make sense of the complicated vocabulary. Why do all these stupid teachers go out of their way to make us students lives harder then it already is?! My mind suddenly wandered back to the encounter with Snow White. _She was seriously drugged alright...but, by who..?_ I bit my lip and tried to think hard to what she was blabbering about,..._didn't she say that her step mother had something to do with it? _As I was finally getting to something, my phone buzzed with a message from Rapunzel

**NotABlonde: what's wrong? you seem shaken lately...**

**ArcheryQueen: oh nothing, my mum turned into a big bear and almost swallowed me down, that's all**

**NotABlonde: Ha ha ha, now can we get back to the serious topic**

I gave an irritated sigh and I didn't even know what to do. Sure, Snow said that she didn't want me to tell anyone, but on the other hand, Punzie's my friend...

**ArcheryQueen: Listen, it's more serious then it seems so I can't** **tell you over the phone.**

After a while of tension Punzie replied and exhaled the breath I was holding unknowingly.

**NotABlonde: Fine. Tomorrow ur telling me everything.**

I smiled slightly as I mentally thanked god for giving me patient friends

**ArcheryQueen: Deal.**

* * *

_Elsa_

Once again I got changed into the ice skating uniform we were given by miss Honey. I was glad that along with everyone else, I got my own colour uniform in a beautiful cyan colour. It had one long sleeve with diamonds decorated at my neckline and an asymmetrical skirt. I fixed up my slightly messed up hair in the mirror. I was proud of my hair style, I plaited my hair in a layered way, by plaiting it loosely at the end then on top. It was something I learnt online and was glad to get so many comments and I still was. "OMG Elsa I love your hair!" Tiana cooed as she admired the plait and I turned around to reveal a smile.

"Thank you" I replied. I eyed her ice costume and was clearly impressed by how much the pastel green made her skin glow and how the diamonds around the waistline of her dress made even such a dull colour look good. "Your dress is beautiful as well" I exchanged and she shrugged

"Miss Honey's suggestion" she smiled back.

"A very good one too" I added as we exited the changing room with her and giggled slightly.

When we reached to grounds and put our skates on. We were starting up a new talking but I couldn't even get 5 words out before Cindy started yelling about something. I looked over to the rink to find a crowd of girls surrounding Cindy and a girl with a familiar thick hair and dark skin. "Wait a second, isn't that Jasmine?" Tiana exclaimed. I looked over to her with wide eyes before rushing down towards the crowd.

"Why should I be sorry for something I hadn't done intentionally? Are you that much of a dumb blonde as everybody say's you are?" Jasmine yelled as we pushed through the crowd. They faced each other with menacing expressions, as if they were going to claw each other's faces down.

"God Jasmine, stop creating so much drama you dumb fuck, all you have to do apologize once again" she sneered.

"Me? Apologize to you? Bitch I wouldn't even feed your chopped up remains to my pet tiger because your nothing but a filthy slut!" she spat angrily.

"Me? Filthy? If there is anything filthy, it's your freaking street rat that you call a "boyfriend", who the hell do you think your="

"Don't you dare fucking insult Ali! Bitch he's 10 times cleaner then you'll ever be by giving everybody in the soccer team a lap dance!" at this point I really wanted to laugh, hard, but I choked it down and tried to get Jasmine out of the situation by pulling her out of the crowd. As I was, I got the best view of Cindy's offended expression. It was priceless, with her mouth open in an 'o' shape and her eyes as big two soccer balls.

"Look, even right now she looks like she's giving someone a blow job!" Jasmine smirked as the crowd started cracking up and Cindy clenched her jaw shut, her eyes shooting invisible daggers our way.

" Come on Jazz, Let's go" Tiana hissed under her breath before dragging Jasmine out.

"She's right, who has time for bitches who masturbate with their own seven inch heals" I said rather loudly and the crowd went wild. "oop's was I not suppose to say that?" I flicked a eyebrow at Cindy's tomato like face. I turned around to guide Jasmine and Tiana out of the crowd.

"One day that's gonna be you!" she called to me and I turned at her, concealing my angry expression to show her an awed one.

"So your saying that you do that?" I shot before turning on the ball of my left foot and sashaying off. She kept yelling about how we were bitches but she couldn't level up to us as we skated away.

"Where did all the sass come from?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I should be asking you the same" I smirked down at her and we chuckled along with Tiana.

* * *

"So, your saying, that you bumped into Cindy, apologized, she called you a fake bitch because your apology wasn't 'genuine' and created this big American drama over it?" Tiana and I looked at each other in disbelief as Jasmine nodded, answering Tiana's question.

"Honestly?"

"What? what else would you expect, this Cindy we're talking about!" Jasmine said as she slipped her orange shirt on.

"But still, who does that?" Tiana said as she laced up her gladiator's.

"A no good attention whore, that's who" I said as I finished dressing into my thigh high stockings, denim skirt and black vince tux blouse. I tucked the blouse in and fixed my hair before picking up my bag.

"Anyway, there are better thing's to do than gossip about some wanna be on Saturday, afternoon."

"Yeah, we were thinking of going out to get a smoothie, care to join us?" Tiana suggested. I tried to think back to anything important that I needed to do, sure there was a bit of home work but...I really felt like I could use a break.

"Uh, sure, I'll drive" I smiled and they revealed their own thankful ones.

"Thanks" Tiana said as she grabbed her bag and we made it out the exit and to my car.

* * *

**Sure, it wasn't much but I realized I hadn't shown you how much of a bitch Cindy was so...yeah.**

**Sorry to all those who are in love with Cindy but really? She ran away from home at night for the sake of some party! I swear if Cinderella didn't come back by midnight, the prince would've shown her the corners of his room and they would've possibly have gotten engaged! **

**Again, sorry for spoiling your childhood dreams, but honestly, Disney practically promoted the idea of one night stands. **

**Okay now I'm really sorry for insulting Disney. Let's change the topic shall we.**

**Thank you to all those people who sent me their wishes and regards. Yes I mean Frozen07212000, Tifdowny, Madison (as always ;) ) , romance is my thing, HenniNORWAY (Yes, it is sorry for your loss and thanks) , schuy and every body else. Thank you. Shukriya, Merci **

**have a nice day everyone**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox **


	23. Fear none

**have gotten lazy and just lost the jelsa vibe so now, I am turning to u all cause I really really need your help. If you have any suggestions of any stories I can read so I can get back to loving Jelsa, then plz plz plz tell me cause I am really having a hard time doing something that I'm not really into. now enough of that, lets jump right in shall we?**

* * *

_Elsa _

I breathed a sigh as I lay aimlessly in bed. Today was Sunday, and even though everyone was out making plans, I stayed caved in my sheets at 11am with three options.

Option number 1. Scroll through Instagram and see the shit people have been up to.

Option number 2. Reply to the messages people are sending me.

Option number 3. Stare at the ceiling for another 20 minutes until Jack wakes up and calls me or go to Mer's for an hour or so.

S.Q: "Honey, there's gotta be something you can do"

I.W: "Wow, you still baby a 17 year old around? Your gonna be one heck of a mother" she joked and I huffed dryly.

I.W: But on a serious note, she can maybe check her phone for any texts about the weekend-challenge-of-the-BRAVE-princesses!" She emphasised sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. _Wait, what! _

My eyes shot open as I reached for my phone and checked the messages from Jasmine.

**Jazzy; hey Elsie, have u decided to get a tat or a piercing? Plz let me know ASAP.**

I checked to see that these messages were all sent a few minutes ago. I.W:"So wait a sec, the challenge is to either get inked or punch holes in your face! I thought you said the fucking challenge would be fun!"

S.Q:" I..."

If there is on thing I hate, It's bringing some sort of unnecessary, dramatic change that turns out to be worthless in the end, and this is one of those changes. My mind raced as I thought of who could've come up with the ludicrous idea. Then it hit me, just yesterday Cindy was yelling at us something about making us pay. Was this it?!

S.Q:"How on earth did she think up that?"

I.W: "Who cares, we'll show her"

S.Q:"So your keen on getting inked?"

I.W:" No, I'm keen on showing this bitch who's boss"

As crazy as it may've seemed, I just wanted to do anything to prove Cindy wrong. Yet still, I didn't want to bear the pain on my own.

I.W:" Your not doing it!"

_Oh yes I am._

I picked up the phone as I sat up, the sheets curling to my lap. I dialled a number and brought the phone to my ear. It rang at least three times before the person on the other line picked.

"Hello?" Jacks husky voice filled the phone and I relaxed a little.

I.W:" We still have time, disconnect the line"

"Hey Jack, it's me" I replied running my hand through my hair and changing the partition to the left.

"Good morning love, anything bothering you?" He said noting my tone.

"Yeah um, babe, I really need help"

"Anything" he said with a cheerful tone, he obviously latched onto the word 'babe' and I felt like rolling my eyes.

"Okay.. Here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

_Merida_

I continued to slump outside godmothers boutique while the aviator shades made everything in my vision look a really dark shade of green. Where was this blasted girl?!

"hey Mer" a voice chirped almost making me jump.

"Punzie, don't do that!"

"Sorry" she smiled meekly. She was wearing one of those floral dresses that would confuse anyone why a pretty chic would hang out with a burnout. That's because I look like the person you'd want to stay away from so you wouldn't get beaten to a pulp.

But now wasn't the time for regretting wearing a green ripped over a black one over ripped jeans. I dragged Punzie inside the boutique out of people sight and ears. I was glad that this is the last place anyone from our school would bother to hang out as we started to rummage through the hangers pretending to look for a good dress while we whispered our conversation.

"So, what happened on Friday?" Rapunzel mumbled as she pulled out a pink tulle dress with a yellow ribbon with yellow sequins clustered near the waist before spreading down the rest of the dress.

"You won't believe it" I whispered back as I felt a silk teal gown.

"Try me" she smiled raising her voice slightly in a 'you can trust me' way. I sighed heavily and took a moment to decide how to tell her before spilling the beans.

"At lunch on Friday, as I was coming to the cafè, I bumped into Snow and..." I trailed off as Punz nodded her head, prompting me to say the rest. Her eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of excitement, I gulped.

"She was doing crystal meth" I said in one breath and exhaled loudly, rocks Ng backwards slightly before coming back up. Rapunzel gasped loudly with her hands cupping her 'o' shaped mouth.

"Please tell me your joking!" She said rather loudly and I hushed her.

"Shhhhhh!" I glanced at some women ,who'd fit the role of desperate housewives, signalling Punzie that people were listening.

"Your joking right?" She said and I shook my head with my eyes growing slightly.

"I was sooooo freaked, she even asked me if I wanted some!" I exclaimed in a whisper and Punzies eyes grew nearly the size of two soccer balls.

"So what did you do!?" She whispered worriedly.

"What could I have done? I rejected her offer and bolted."

"Wait, did she tell you who gave it to her?" She said as she bent down and plucked up a pair of cute yellow stilettos with cute gilt bows on the back.

"crazily enough, she did!" I said slightly louder since not many people were in the store, and besides, who'd wanna waste 20 minutes of their time, listening to teenagers gossip about who's pregnant, who's doing drugs and who's moving to Istambul.

"Really? Who?" She asked as she straightened up looking over her shoulder at me. I leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Her stepmother," yet another gasp escaped her lips as I went back to standing next to her. She looked at me with a shocked expression and I nodded.

"We have to tell someone!" She whisper-shrieked.

"Are you crazy! She might get sent to jail-!"

"Or rehab for a maximum of 12 weeks and her stepmother will get arrested" she said matter-of-factly and I sighed in defeat.

"you're gonna be one heck of a mother, housewife or lawyer" I joked and she smirked cheekily.

"I rather prefer lawyer" she shrugged and I snorted as I pulled out the perfect black strapless ruffle dress with a gold metallic strip between the breast and the skirt bit. I pulled out a matching metallic blazer to go with it.

"So what are you buying that dress for?" I asked and Punzie blushed.

"Oh, uh..Flynn and I have a date" she smiled dreamily.

"What!? Congrats!" I hugged her and she squealed in glee.

"It's our 8 month anniversary!" She smiled even brighter and I squeezed her shoulders.

"When?"

"Thursday, we have a reservation at that Italian restaurant on 3rd avenue!" She squealed and I chuckled.

"Congratulations again, for dating a cocky jock and making your undying love change him into a puppy" I said in the way the 'honest trailers' guy would narrate.

"Merida!" She slapped me playfully on the shoulder as we walked to the checkout to get our clothes payed for. This was the perks of being a rich teenager who had parents that pampered them. As we got out and started walking to Punzie's car while blending into the crowd, we started a conversation about going to another shop or something.

"Oh come on, let's go hang out at Roxy," I insisted.

"So you brain wash me into a person who's most most likely to toilet paper their 65-year-old teacher's house or bust some enemies Buggeti Veron with a baseball bat? I don't think so" she shook her head and I rolled my eyes to the other side of the street.

"But Elsa might appreciate it," I said as I grabbed Punzie's arm to stop her. She looked at me like I was nuts but I ignored it and pointed across the street at what I just saw. "Look" I pointed at the Tattoo shop where Elsa and Jack stood hand in hand before Elsa lead him inside, still holding hands. Puzie and I exchanged curious looks before looking back to the tattoo shop that screamed 'emo' from all angles.

"We'll see about that tomorrow" Punz said, her eyes still on the the tattoo shop and I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

_Jack_

When I heard about what the challenge was, all I could think was, '_this is stupid'_. I mean, people should have consent about things like this. But I didn't complain to Elsa, even when her voice was trembling when she explained all this.

I know how much this all means to her and I didn't wan to frighten her even more by telling her its a bad idea or asking if she truly wanted to do something like this. The next thing I know, I park right outside to entrance of her family mansion and she comes walking down in black spring boots and one of those forever 21 plaid skirts with a collared white blouse. She opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat next to me, her hair in a tousled messy bun. I've never remembered seeing anything so beautiful.

I examined her, the way she sat there nervously looking at her lap, her hands fidgeting with her silver charm bracelet before checking the time on her phone. I realised that all I'd been doing is staring so I cleared my throat to say something and she released a short startled gasp.

"Nervous?" I asked with a gentle smile. She kept her head down as she nodded. Her eyes moving frantically as she searched for something to say. "Don't be" I assured as I reached for her hand and bought it up to my lips to plant a kiss on it. She finally raised her head to meet my eyes and she smiled lovingly.

"Thank you Jack," Elsa smiled, gazing into my eyes as she let go of my hand and placed it on my cheek, creasing it with her tumb. I consciously leaned in for a kiss, and was content at the fact she didn't lean back but melted into the embrace. My hand moved to cup her head as I tried to deepen the kiss and she accepted it. Our lips moved in sync before Elsa broke apart, gasping for air but, resting her forehead on mine. Her eyes, like mine were closed, but, I could still feel her content smile blossom.

"I needed that" she whispered, sharing the same breath as me.

"I figured" I said, smiling as she brushed her lips on the part of my skin in between my lips and my nose. _She's perfect_. She then, retreated back into her seat and clicked her seat belt before reaching down to pick up her phone, which had fallen in the moment we shared.

"Shall we?" I asked when she straightened up.

"We shall" she grinned as I started the ignition and we drove off to 15th avenue.

* * *

_Elsa_

As Jack drove to some tattoo parlour, I sent a simple text to Jasmine saying I'm going to get a tattoo. Sure, a piercing would be say, 6 seconds of pain, yet still, I didn't wanna punch holes in my face. I didn't know if I was making a wise decision or not, but like they say. YOLO. When we finally got there, there was a small bit of silence between us. Jack did the most predictable, and cleared his throat and my head snapped up at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to.

"For a while now, I was..thinking, that maybe I should a tattoo too." He grinned and I lowered my gaze, deep in thought.

"So it could be like a forever thing, for us.." I said without thinking and he smiled even bigger.

"exactly" he said.

"Jack, I'm not sure about that...what if-"

"Do you love me?" He asked seriously, cutting me off and blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you, love me?" He repeated underlining the words.

"I do" I replied truthful to what my heart says. Without warning he captured my lips in his and broke apart just like that, but didn't withdraw back.

"Then that's it, we're in this, together" he paused as if waiting for me to say something and I nodded.

"Together" I whispered, then I realised, we'd been whispering all this time. Jack then revealed his signature smirk an it wanted me to kiss him again. He got out of the car and hurried to the other side to get the door for me. I usually don't get someone to do that for me because I don't want to feel like I'm a royal of some sort but it was very nice of Jack to do so. We walked hand in hand to the the tattoo studio which was called 'lions den' for some reason. We looked at how it gave the sort of vibe that it was also some hang on for punk rock lovers but again. YOLO.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yes" I nodded before heading inside.

* * *

**Seasons greetings my honey buns.**

**I know it took soooooo fuuuccckkkiiing loooonnnnggg, but now, here it is, can you believe it? Any way, what tattoos do you think Elsie and Jakie boo got? R&amp;R and let me know. Like I said, I lost most of my Jelsa feels, so you can help me bring them back by...**

**a) suggesting me an awesome story orrrrrrrrr**

**b) tonnes of amaze balls reviews. **

**Ooooooooh I am so pumped and cannot wait for Christmas to come! Who's with me?**

**let me know plz.**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**

**P.S, do u think I should write a Batman Fanfic?**

**Plz let me know cause I am dying to hear what your thoughts are on my it.**

**Love you all!**


	24. Moment of reveal

**I am just loving the reviews coming in from you guys and I like the ideas that are coming in.**

**Just before I type the story out, one of my friends wanted to know what it would be like if I narrated my own life. I know, it's stupid and a lot of work but to be honest, I'm a little curious to know how it will sound. Here goes nothing.**

**Vaye sat in the living room right in front of the fan, trying to be rid of this undying heat. The sun beating down sending its harsh and unwanted heat. At this point, she envied the people living in winter. Her little sister, Anna, flicked her huge and heavy braid off her shoulder, her eyes falling on her equally worn out sibling.**

**"How long do we have to stand this blasted heat?!" Anna complained. Vaye shifted her tired gaze to her sister and summoned a little smile.**

**"Your going to regret saying that when winter rolls by" she smirked at her sister as she rolled her eyes for she knew that Anna was beaten at this.**

**"Whatever" she muttered as she got of the sofa and walked to the kitchen tap, probably to get a drink of water. Suddenly Vaye's phone buzzed that was sitting right next to her. Within .5 of a second, she dove for it at and frantically her fingers unlocked the passcode before being greeted by an email. The girl grinned goofily as she pushed back her untamed black mane of her shoulders and red the emails. "What's up with you?" Anna's brow furrowed curiously as she handed Vaye the glass of water and sat down across her. The girl with curly hair, took the glass and set it on the table without looking. Her brown eyes glued to her screen and all giddy and fun like. Anna studied her expression, as she tried to recall when she last saw her sister like this, then she, without thinking, blurted a ridiculous question."Are you talking to your boyfriend?!" She projected. Vaye's head snapped up with quizzical look, "Boyfriend? What boyfriend!? Who has time for guy's these day's? I thought you agreed with me that boys are stupid!" **

**(No offence)**

**"Knowing your dating life" Anna smirked and Vaye whacked her arm playfully before returning to her phone. "Who are you you texting then?" Anna asked her eyes scrunching into small slits.**

**"Hmm?..oh no, I'm not texting anyone, I'm just reading the reviews" she clarified and Anna groaned.**

**"You and your stupid reviews" Anna muttered, clearly bored of the topic. Vaye shot her sister a glare before turning back to her phone. **

**She wouldn't understand...**

**xXx**

**Soooo, what do you think? I didn't really type out the whole thing but Anna gave me ideas to make it sound interesting. With all honesty, when I read this, it sounds a little too...you know, exaggerated. But then again, who would care? Anyway, back to the story**

* * *

_Elsa_

I brushed my fingers over the sore areas of my skin. I let out a small hiss as I withdrew my from m neck. I wasn't planning on wearing clothes that would display my new body, for it was still a little red, especially on the left side of my back I turned to see the beautiful and unique illustration of a snowflake on my bare and slightly red back. My skin had stopped swelling but it was still quite a painful experience. I recalled sitting in the chair trying to relax as the Mohawk man wrote my chosen quote on the skin underneath my tumb. I bought it up to examine it, making a sloping 'L' shape with my hand. 'Fear will be your enemy' it red in cursive as if a reminder. I faced my back towards the wall length mirror and pulled my hair away from my neck, revealing my final tattoo, it was Jacks name in cursive.

I smiled a little, my mind going back memory lane. It was a trilling experience, painful, but cool too. I felt so brave and reckless doing something my parents would never approve of, but I was just exploring the fun of life. Sure, the fact that the seats had a lot of scratches on it was a bit freaky, and taking off my shirt and lying there in my bra while he drew the snowflake on was embarrassing, but the beauty of the outcome was forgiving. But the highlight of the moment was when we were done and how I fainted in Jacks arms. It was funny to see him so scared. _"Elsa, Elsa?!" He jolted my shoulders and I forced my eyes open._

_"Jack, I'm fine" I whispered and he cupped my head up and bought it up to his lips as he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead._

_"Don't scare me like that again!" He said gentle yet sternly and I gave him a small smile before being helped by him on to my feet._

_"Relax, it happens often, you'll feel weak but drink plenty of water" A boy with an emo haircut reassured and I nodded, giving my thanks._

I bit my lip cheekily as I leaned against the closet shelves before being interrupted in my thoughts by Anna. "Elsa-" she burst into my room, clearly prepared for school, she eyed me as I stood there in my bra and underwear and raised an eyebrow. She had seen the tattoo's yesterday when I came back but yet again, she was trying to catch a glimpse of the snowflake again. "Why aren't you ready yet?" She asked folding her arms filled with bangles and leaning on the doorframe.

"I-I don't know what to choose" I shrugged and Anna smiled.

"Here then let me help" she suggested making her way towards a rack filled with clothes.

"Okay but nothing sluty or revealing or anything that screams hippie or lunatic-" and before I knew it, she pulled out a beach theme maxi dress that screamed slut lunatic whore and everything that wasn't school appropriate. "For gods sake Anna, I'm not gonna wear that!"

"Awww, but it looks so cute" she pouted all puppy like.

"If by 'cute' you mean some beach wear that will send a forty-five year old man your way wanting to take you into the woods and give you $20 so you can lift up the hem of your dress 'cute' then no, not happening" I said in a diva like was and pulled out tulerle hot pink skirt and a lace bodice top with a blue classic fitted blazer. "Now this is something more appropriate" I smiled at Anna and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, appropriate and screams sassy-know-it-all" she stuck her tongue out.

"well, at least it's better than saying slut" I smirked and she smacked me on my shoulder.

"Bitch!" She giggled as she made her way out so I could wear my clothes. I applied some eyeliner and lip gloss before I laced up some booties that matched my skirt before grabbing my bag and phone and making my way out my room.

Just another 2 more weeks and spring break is here.

* * *

_Hiccup _

After History, Flynn, Merida and I, met up at the second floor, left wing and started talking about Spring break. We all were quite eager to actually do something rather than sit in our rooms all day and watch 70 pointless YouTube videos.

"One thing I'm gonna need to do though is burn down my wardrobe!" Merida huffed as she hoisted herself up and sat on the side of the wing where it was open. I sat down next to her where as Flynn leaned on the column still standing on his feet.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Flynn asked raising an eyebrow.

"What it means, Mr Fitz-her-beard, is that my sense of fashion looks as if I'm gonna be smoking near a tree listening to heavy metal rock like those ho's" she said pointing to the tree where Malèfiecnt and Ursula were doing exactly what Merida just said. Flynn followed her direction as his gaze fell upon the two women but he still looked confused.

"She doesn't want to look like a burnout" I translated and Flynn let out a ohhhhhhh and nodded.

"Why though? Your fine you know."

"Yeah, like that tank, it looks cute on you" I blurted and Her head snapped towards me. I covered my mouth feeling like an idiot. Sure, it was true that her long black tank with white vampire fangs and bits of dripping blood, did look cool, but I didn't intend on spilling the beans. I cleared my throat as I stammered as I looked for something to say.

"Thanks" Merida smiled and we let it drop there.

"I wish I could get maybe a tattoo like that or something" Flynn admitted, starting a whole new topic.

"Speaking of which, did Jack and Elsa tell you guys!" Merida exclaimed, making us jump at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Tell us what's?" I asked as Merida got her phone, opened her phone, and scrolled through half a dozen sent messages with her long black fingers. I eyed her, her enthusiasm, her excitement, something was up, and I meant something worth gossiping.

She finally showed us her phone as she got the pictures that she wanted. Flynn squirmed a little to get a better view of the screen. "Fear will be your enemy? That's deep" Flynn commented and I nodded in agreement. Merida swiped left and a tatto of a beautiful snowflake on someone's back popped up. "Why are you showing us this exactly?" I asked and Merida turned to me with glowing eyes.

"Because stupid, Elsa got these tattoo yesterday!" She squealed and Flynn and I exchanged looks of disbelief.

"I never knew Elsie had it in her" Flynn mumbled.

"And there's one more she got on her neck" she swiped left again and a picture of another tattoo popped up. I leaned closer to the screen to see it had Jacks name written on it. "Okay, now that's deep" I said and Flynn nodded.

"Wait till you see Jack's" Merida smirked at the screen.

"Jack?" We said in unison before gluing our eyes onto the screen. A picture of Jack's ab popped up with razor like snowflakes on it. _Typical. _ Then another with his sinew which had the initials 'E.A' sketched onto it.

"Who's 'E.A'?" Flynn asked dumbly.

"Elsa Arendelle you dumb fuck" Merida slapped Flynn's head and her rubbed it sorely.

"What's all the commotion about these tattoos anyways?" I asked turning to Mer. "I mean, I saw Ariel and Pocahontas with a few and I'm confused to why they'd do that." Merida smiled and pinched my cheeks.

"Awwwww it's just so cute that y're so oblivious" she giggled and I blushed slightly when she let go. "It's to do with the princess lineup, I think it was Cindy's idea."

"Wow, did all the dumb hair dye get to her brain and turn her into the-dumb-blonde-of-the-year?" Flynn scoffed and we cracked up. One thing you gotta know about Flynn, is that he is that one guy who has the comeback's of the century all waiting to be fired at the right place, right time. And another thing, he really doesn't like dealing with awkwardness and gooey show of emotions. It almost revolting to him, like when Mer was squeezing my cheeks, Flynn coffee a little uncomfortably.

"So, what are your plans for spring break exactly?"

* * *

_Elsa _

It was the forth period bell and I needed to stop by my locker to get my Economics books from my locker. As I unloaded and re loaded my bag, a faint sound of anklets with those cute little bells coming towards me could be heard. I smiled and turned around to be greeted by none other than Jasmine. "Oh, hey Elsie" she smiled

"Hey Jazz" I smiled back before noticing something sparkle on her nose. "Oh my god, did you get a nose piercing?!" I said examining it and she nodded. It was a thin grey hoop that suited her like it was made for her and only her. "It looks perfect on you" I complimented and she giggled. "And I saw that tattoo peaking from behind your hair" she smirked and I blushed scarlet. "Come on now, turn around" she said slyly and I sighed and did as I was told.

She moved my hair to the side as if it were a curtain, or a veil, causing me to wonder how a women could be so graceful and flawless outside, but wild inside. I heard a small gasp and she must've seen Jacks name sketched across my neck. "Awwwww that's so cute" she cooed as I turned around to face her.

"Oh well, if you say so" I winked as I got the designer bag Anna gave me as a gift and closed my locker. We talked more about how the experience was and I filled her in on the details of how painful it was, how embarrassing it was with lying there in my lace white bra and how I fainted. We laughed quite a bit and she told me about how the guy doing her piercing was only 22 and he was hot, and how her nose still hurts a little. She wouldn't stop touching the piercing, it was as if she was still getting used to the feeling of having it or something.

When we finally got to class, we sat at the second back row where the kids with high reputations usually sit. I couldn't help but remember earlier in the year of how I used to sit in the front with the outcasts. But ever since the lineup, I got the ticket to popularity. Jasmine, wrapped a scarf around her head when she noticed so many boys around her. Sure, I knew it had to do that because of her religion, but which boy would stay away from her, she's an Indian beauty. I crossed my legs as I realised that she was wearing a black vintage dress without tights. Plus she had a black and white polka dot scarf with red lipstick on. Now all she needed were some black Chanel glasses and she would've been mistaken as a model. No fair. I caught a glimpse of her bag and surely, there were designer sunglasses in there, waiting to be worn, but she ignored it and got out her books instead. "Why do you look so flawless?" I asked as if it were bugging me and she chuckled. "I'm not sure, I probably inherited my looks from my mother" she shrugged and I chuckled. "Yeah me too" I smiled.

S.Q: Note to self, remind Elsa to wear one of those tulle maxi skirts.

"Hey babe" Jack smiled as he sat down next to me, he made a big show of kissing me, but I didn't linger too long because as far as I know him, he's always ready to show everyone his pride and joy. Almost a month ago, I would've called him cocky. Heck, I would've laughed at someone if they told me we're going to be the prince and princess couple because of how cute we look together. As Aster, Flynn and Ali joined us to sit down, Mr Sky **(Zeus) **came in with his honey glowing skin and cloud like beard.

"Good afternoon fellow students" his strong yet youthful voice greeted.

"Hey Zeus" our class chirped. Mr sky, or better known as Zeus, was a really hip teacher. He didn't like people acknowledging him professionally because he liked being considered young and carefree. But this information was only kept inside the class, outside if any of the teachers were around, we'd have to call him Mr Sky unless you wanted our principal to lecture you about formality.

"Kay guys, so what have we learnt so far, and don't tell me this that irrelevant like she's dating him and he's going to Mexico" he said in a high pitched girly voice and the class laughed a little, including me and Jazz. "I want to know the simple things about economy like, how many euro's in one American dollar Mavis?" He asked a girl near the front row with a spiked chocker and leather jacket. Goth.

"1.09" she answered monotonously.

"Correct," he smiled walking to the other end of the room. "And Eeb, how many American dollars in £73?" She paused for a moment then replied hesitantly. "$57.59?"

"Correct" he said moving around youthful like again. "Jack my boy, what is China's currency?" Jack hesitated and tried think.

I.w:" How's he gonna think, he's totally blank" she scoffed.

"Yang" I whispered coming to his rescue and he repeated louder.

"Yang"

"correct Mr Frost," he smiled folding his arms. "They've always called it beauty with brains for a reason, thanks Elsa" he smiled and I flushed scarlet.

"Quite true" Jack smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist. I didn't really care that he said that, but I did care that he said the _out loud _while someone in the class close by whistled.

S.Q: "There's his pride and joy" she sighed.

"Hey, no love bird talk in this class, or I'll separate y'all and build a wall between you" he quipped playfully and the class laughed again.

"Oh come on Zues, let the kids have their fun" Ali suggested with his both arms wrapped around Jasmine.

"Ali!" She hissed and swatted his arm.

"Ah yes, it brings me back to my old days, when I was a kid your age, how we had fun" he looked up to the ceiling as if he remembered it all like it was yesterday.

"Really? What was it like?" Ali asked, changing the topic. The rest of the class started plea Zeus as he wavered his hands trying to settle everyone down.

This guy was good.

"Okay, okay, if you insist," he smiled and some students cheered. "It all started when I met this girl called Hera, she was unusual you see because she had dyes her hair pink and in the late 50's that was a sign of rebelliousness. But she was absolutely beautiful" he smiled. I could feel Jacks gaze on me as he continued. "She wore pretty little dresses and skirts and she was the most smartest girl in the class, always had straight A's always was a good girl.

"Then one day just across the neighbourhood, I saw a girl crying on the park bench. As I walked closer, I realised it was her." I turned my head to meet Jacks gaze, as we had a similar encounter, he smiled. "I asked her, 'what's wrong?' And she just cried and cried until she couldn't anymore. She said that her boyfriend had dumped her" the class went ooooooooh, knowing how the situation is like. Where as Jack, he leaned in to nuzzle my neck. I gasped a little feeling uneasy before melting into the embrace.

"Then I talked her into forgetting him, I said to stop worrying that only a jerk would leave a pretty girl with pink hair, and with that, she felt so much happier. The next day in school we became friends, and as time went by, our relationship became deeper and deeper..."

"And then?" Jasmine asked, her head on Ali's shoulder.

"And then she became my wife and Hercules's mother" he said and the class laughed. Fortunately for him, Hercules didn't have Economics on 4th period so he didn't have to be embarrassed like this.

"Anyway, here are the questions you need to answer so get to it." The class groaned before doing as they were told. Including me.

When the class finally finished, Jack and I made your way out, hand in hand. "You know, I can imagine myself telling people that story in a few years time" he said and I giggled.

"Really?"

"Really" he said before planting a kiss on my lips.

Isn't life just beautiful?

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**I know the time zones a different but here in NZ, it's Christmas Eve!**

**Thanks for the support you have given this fanfic and I hope by next year, I will be able to complete it and start part 2 of it hopefully.**

**Oops! Uh, SURPRISE! **

**Yeah, I was sort of keeping that from you but this is why it was called the moment of reveal cause hey, who doesn't love a part 2?**

**But back to Christmas, I cannot wait to open all six of my presents and stop singing Feliz Navida. But on the other hand, me and my sister decided we'd like to...**

**Wish you a Merry Christmas **

**We wish you a Merry Christmas **

**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Haaaappppyyyy Neeeewwwww Yeeeaarr!**

**Love, Vaye (and Anna)**

**xox**


	25. The Real Witch

**It's been almost a month since I had last updated and I'm starting to see that I have to constantly apologise every third or forth chapter so I'm just going to skip that and say hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year. **

**Now without further interruptions, here is the chapter you've all been longing for.**

* * *

_Rapunzel _

I could feel Merida's fear radiating off of her and starting to climb up my spine as we stood outside of the decade old wooden house. I stared up into the circular attic window. It had a stained glass painting which was awfully weird. This house was already giving me the creeps, no doubt Merida. Suddenly something behind the window glowed. It was a bright green colour that soon changed to yellow before fading. My eyes must've been wide with an uneasy look because Merida grasped my hand and tugged me to the opposite direction.

"Come on Punz, there is no way I'm going in there!" She said and I jerked her hand back.

"Mer are you kidding me? Your braver than this!" I encourage, hopeful that she will change her mind. But then again, it wasn't like she was choosing between a blue colour wallpaper or a black one. We were going to a fellow classmates house unexpectedly to persuade her into rehabilitation.

"Punz are you nuts!? Her step mom is like a Wiccan and she does black magic and stuff! We can't just walk in there and be like 'hey, ma'am, we're here to snatch your daughter away from you so we can ugh, you know, take her to rehab and get you arrested'!" She hissed and I lay my palms on her shoulder to calm her down. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath and I rubbed her shoulders.

"Mer, I get it, I totally respect your opinions but inside there is an innocent girl who is probably crying in the corner of her room and who doesn't deserve her life to be shattered just because her stepmother hates her, we have to help her" I prompted, looking in her eyes filled with fear and concern.

She sighed and glanced at the house, the trees swayed in the wind, as if taunting her, ther dark gothic architecture of the house as if forbidding her to step any further and the stained glass attic window proved not only to be bizarre but in a way menacing with the black brown and red colours promising something evil behind the veil of beauty. She gulped then looked back up at me and into my eyes. I could see her fear as strong as the breeze that blew at the commands of the scowling clouds, yet still, despite the demons creeping in the shadows of her fear she nodded.

"Fine...but you owe me one" she spoke through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"What ever you say" I shrugged with a smile before spinning on my heel, grasping Merida's hand marching down the path. Merida huddled close to me of fear that the trees in the neatly trimmed front lawn may latch onto her waist and drag her into the depts of the underground.

"Punz...I think someone's watching us" Merida warned shakily. I to could feel the game of prying eyes on me and despite my pale yellow coat, I shivered.

"Don't be silly, I know the gothic place is quite overwhelming but I highly doubt that someone is watching us." I assured. "Besides, this place looks like a movie was shot here, you know with tha dark features and the monster sculptures,"I admired someone as I passed them on the way. Sure it was strange to keep some at the front lawn of your house but maybe it was for a purpose or a reason. "Maybe the movie had a,...-"

"Witch, yes Punzie, I get it" she rolled her eyes and huffed as we arrived at the stoop and climbed to the door. There were no doorbells but just a door knocker which was honestly another creepy gargoyle with the thick ring coming out of his mouth. Merida and I exchanged a look before grabbing the rim and smitten the door. We waited a few seconds before knocking again. The sound of frantic footsteps came to the door before snow opened the door with the lock chain on it.

"What are you doing here?!" She gasped. Her hair frizzy and uncombed, her face drenched with fresh tears and eyes puffy and red.

"Snow we're here to help you, Merida told me everything about Friday an-"

"No! Go away, you know nothing just, please, please go away!" She begged with a sob. We looked at the poor girl helplessly as she lowered her head to the ground and sobbed. Before I could reach out to comfort her a loud thud sounded from upstairs before a strict and ungentle voice called her name in a roar.

"Run, go! Go away and hide! Go! Go!" She commanded fearfully and we obliged. Merida was faster than me because she was wearing sneakers whilst I chose stilettos and she had the higher grade in P.E then I'd ever had in an entire lifetime. My clothes may have not been fit for running in, but fear caused my legs to move faster. My adeline pumped faster as I ducked into a bush next to Merida. A shriek emerged from the house. Instinctively, I grabbed my phone and dialled 9-1-1.

"What are we going to do now?"

* * *

_Elsa_

I focused on the homework splayed out in front of me but with Anna blasting her music so loud playing songs that would be useful for a 6 year olds cotton candy themed party. I checked my phone again. Still no word from Jack. I huffed, blowing the annoying bangs out of my vision. After a few minutes of solving difficult math equations my phone finally buzzed. I picked up to see who the call was from with a wide grin on my face. As the caller ID came into focus my smile fell off my face.

I.W : "Dream shattered" she said mock dryly and I rolled my eyes yet still answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elsie, just checking up on how things at home are coming off?" Aunt Neira's voice chirped . I smiled as I stretched out onto the bed on my stomach.

"Everything's great, I'm doing great in studies, Anna still only cares about B's and B-'s and, usual is blasting her music and socialising, by midnight how ever, she should be done her homework" I assured in a neutral tone to hear my aunt chuckle.

"That girl will never learn!"

"So how's the Himalayas?" I asked and she gasped.

"How did you know tha-?"

"I've been watching a lot of _the places we go_ lately" I replied and she smiled.

"I miss you guys both" she sighed and I could hear a smile in her voice. "Anyway," she changed the topic with an easy going voice. "I called to tell you that next week, you should be receiving two or three parcels. Sorry the Cargo took too long, when you get them, you can sort out what you want to keep, what you don't etc etc. I'll leave you to it but just don't wait for me to come so you can open your parcels like how you did last time"

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Okay, got it" I grinned.

"Okay then, I gotta go get my makeup and hair done, bye"

"Bye, but wait, what's in the parcel's?"

_Dead._

I sighed exasperatedly and lay the phone down on the bed. Again my ringtone chimed and I picked up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"You. Me. Friday night. Fancy restaurant. Nice dress." Jack ordered and I smiled.

"Is that how you'd ask a girl on a date?"

"So are you saying that you want to go on a date with me or not?" He asked in his usual carefree tone

"Hmm...I don't know..." I teased

"Else stop messing around" he said mock stern and I giggled.

"Why Friday night? It sounds like you got the idea from a chick flick or tinder-holic"

"Always works on chicks" he joked.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, You. Me. Saturday night?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Yes! Saturday night, 8pm it is" he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Okay" I bit my bottom lip.

"Okay.."

"You hang up first" I said dumbly.

"No you hang up first" he insisted.

"No you hang up first"

"Babe you hang up first"

"Awww you hang up first"

"No you"

"No you hang up first sweetheart" there was a long pause before we both ended up laughing hard. I began rolling all over the bed and laughed so hard that I was crying.

"Can you believe us?" I stifled a laugh but failed to bite down the stupid grin.

"To think that we'd be like every stupid couple in the world?" He chuckled light heartedly.

"No...we're special" My grin shrunk in to a small smile.

"Yeah, we are..." He sighed and I could feel he had the same vibe's I did.

"Do you ever feel like 'I love you' is never enough?"

"Yeah, only when it comes to you..." his masculine low voice dropped. I tried to fight down the hotness in my cheeks, but then again, it wasn't like he could see me.

S.Q: "But he does know you" she pointed

_Fuck._

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'll hang up first" he said and I giggled.

"Okay Frost, By the way, your picking me up tomorrow because my cars gone to get repaired" I ordered with my index finger sticking out.

"Anythink for my snowflake"

"And Anna" I reminded cheekily.

"And Anna" he sighed but I can tell he was smiling reassuringly.

"Bye Jack mmmmuuuah" I bought the phone to my lips and gave it a kiss.

"Bye babe." He hung up and set the phone aside with a content smile.

_Problem solved. _

I turned to my books and cracked open my heavy social studies book. Yet still, something didn't seem quite right.

* * *

_Merida_

When the police came out of the house. I watched in horror how they had dragged Snow's stepmother out off the house with her hands bound together in handcuffs. Rapunzel covered her wide open mouth with her hands as she watched the older woman being dragged outside by the cops.

The last time I had seen her, she had come to school at least a month or two ago. Her black hair reached her shoulders and was wavy. She wore quite a bit of makeup and her cheeks were rosy and beautiful. She was beautiful, strong, confident yet, cold and didn't smile often. The woman still in front of me was still beautiful and strong as before, the only thing out of place was that her hair was unruly and frizzy. She passed us and gave us a snarl.

"You little meddling, nosey she wolves" she growled.

"I should be saying the same about you" I narrowed my eyes into slits and glared her down as she did the same to me. The lady officer gave her a little shove without letting her go. "Keep moving ma'am" she muttered and the witch looked forward coldly at the police car parked near the pavement.

Punzie lay a hand on my shoulder on my hand and I looked back at the house. We gasped as Snow came out of the house, her once beautiful dress torn at her shoulders and the skirt of her dress had a big tear exposing most of her bruised leg. She was bleeding from her shoulder, yet still held a cloth to the wound which was soaked in blood. We hurried towards her with looks of concern, sorrow, bewilderment and horror mixed into one look. Rapunzel grabbed the fragile girl and pulled her into a warm embrace, both cried and sobbed in each other's arms, forgetting the fact that they barely knew each other a day or two ago. I rubbed Rapunzels left arm for it didn't have blood seeping into that part of her coat.

"I-I'm so sorry sn-Snow.." Rapunzel sobbed hugging her tightly but not to tight that she hurts the injured girl. Snows face scrunched as more tears streamed down her face and she wailed in sorrow and pain.

I tried to stifle my moans and cries as I realised I too, was crying. Snow looked up to see me her eyes haunted with pain yet relieved that it was all going to be over soon. She pursed her trembling lips and inhaled sharply. "Thank you" she whispered, her voice heavy with pain and I wrapped myself around her and Punzie, careless of her blood making its way into my grey cardigan

We spent moments crying in each other's arms. I forced myself to peel my heaving body off the two girls and Rapunzel did the same. We walked Snow White down the stoop slowly and led her to the ambulance that was now flashing lights outside her house. We let a paramedic take her to the van as a constable approached us with a pen and notepad. He had a built figure and seemed to be in his late late 30s. His groomed moustache would've made me giggle but I was too scared to even manage a smile. Punzie and I braced ourselves for the questions that the officer would be asking and fellow students from our school will be gossiping about.

"Okay ladies, It is quite unfortunate that that these events had to take place but I am going to need to ask you a few questions" his deep yet gentle voice stated. We gulped and grasped each other's hands tightly.

"We're ready."

* * *

**Hello my lovelies,**

**it has been waaaaaAayyyyyyyyy too long but I hope y'all think it was worth the wait. My aunt has been over lately last week with my cousin so I was unable to deliver the chapter on time but I guess we can forget about the delay for now.**

**So, what do you think is in the parcels?**

**How will Jack and Elsa's date go?**

**How Merida, Rapunzel and Snow White cope with the twist in this story?**

**Read on to find out...**

**Love, Vaye**

**xox**


	26. GOing Goth

**Well well, it seems like most of you guys are too lazy to review or don't know what eart to say.**

**Well then, if that's how you'd like it.**

**But thanks to Madison, romance is my thing and Frozen07212000 in telling me that: Yes, read your story even if it is a bit crappy.**

**Nah, I'm kidding, I don't really care anymore, at least I got reviews. But guess what?..**

**It's almost spring break!**

* * *

_Elsa _

My ears perked at the sound of a notification and I woke up with a groan. I rubbed my head lightly since I was up all night studying for a topic test coming up and I nearly got any sleep. I rolled over with my eyes shut onto my stomach and reached out for my phone on the night stand. At my first attempt a few trinkets scattered here and there rattled, on the the second attempt I had got my phone but only to know after knocking a few items down.

"Urgh!" I groaned in my groggy state before hoisting the phone above my face. There was a new princess challenge. _Great._

I let my eyes skim over what the challenge was and mumbled still half asleep before my eyes flew open. I sat up in bed at the speed of lighting and checked the time. 7:46.

"Shit!" I said before scrambling off the bed and racing into my closet. I've only got half an hour to get ready and this stupid challenge isn't making it any better.

"Elsa, Are you coming?" Anna called from down stairs I could hear her footsteps ,even as she was not wearing heals, coming up.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec" I called as I decided to ditch my closet and rushed into my bathroom to get my makeup done.

S.Q: "Times ticking, hurry up!"

* * *

_Jack _

Yet again, I bought my wrist up to check the time on my watch and glanced back at the front door. Anna came out with an unimpressed scowl lingering in her face nod sat down in the back seat. She huffed annoyedly and I turned to with an eyebrow arched in question.

"Is your sister coming?" I asked impatiently and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Depends" she sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. I turned my head my head to the front to stare out at the window. Like that was gonna get them anywhere.

"She's usually not like this" Anna spoke as if reading my mind.

"Really?" I said stretching the word a little too much.

"Yeah, she's usually more organised," Anna stated rather then defended and slumped against the seat. She must've glanced out the window because she started to give a little squeal and shaking my shoulders as she leaned off of her seat. "She's here, she's finally here!" she teased as Elsa got into the car and I chuckled. "Elsa, your finally here!" Anna squealed as she leaned towards the passenger and hugged her sister, almost strangling her.

"Anna, your strangling me" she choked. She forced Anna's tight grip off of her and Anna went back to being moody again.

"Good, cause now you know how much of a pain the neck you are!" She yelled and I just started the ignition and slammed the accelerator, the woman shrieked as the flew back into my he seats and frantically put their seat belts on. The car was finally filled with silence since it was pretty obvious the girls got the message. For a while I kept driving with my eyes focused on the road ahead of me. Else was shifting uncomfortably in the silence that passed the atmosphere, she glanced back at Anna as if half expecting her to say something, but Anna was obviously texting since to sound of the car moving and texting clicks could only be heard. I sighed and turned on the radio as an imagine dragons song came on lightly and Anna hummed it at the back seat.

I glanced at Elsa, Once. I made a turn onto another street. Twice. I changed lanes. Third time. I slowed near where Anna suggested and steered into the parking that was available. We were parked outside Starbucks. Elsa glanced at me in confusion and I just smiled. "Yay, I'll go get some coffee" Anna chirped as she got out of the car and shut the door not too violently.

"Elsa, you want your's extra soy no sugar right?" Anna rechecked.

"Yes" Elsa replied with a reluctant smile.

"Jack?" Anna asked as both woman glanced at me.

"Just normal coffee thanks" I smiled and Anna nodded before skipping off.

Silence intoxcinated the air again. Else glanced down at her fingers that were knitted together on her lap as I ran a hand tiredly through my hair. "Don't worry," I started and Elsa's beautiful blue orbs snapped up at me. I could tell even as my eyes were up ahead, staring at the back of the Volkswagen parked in front of me, that she was confused on what I was trying to say.

"You look darn sexy" I said facing her finally and giving her a little wink. Else chuckled and shook her head, she knew it was coming, just not when, it's exactly like she learned me the way I learned her.

"I just threw anything on" she shrugged neutrally and I took it as at opportunity to check her out. She wore a leather maxi skirt with a rather noticeable slit, a lavender crop top with a black crescent moon in the middle, a chocker and boots. Her accessories twinkled a little in the dim light, her lips an unusual black and dark purple gradient colour and her eyes smoky and seductive. Most people would consider me lucky to have Elsa, but I on the other hand was the luckiest man on earth. Because let's face it, they knew nothing about how special we are, they just thought I was in it for good sex.

_Yeah right._

"Are you checking me out Mr Frost?" She arched an eyebrow flirtatiously. I chuckled and leaned forward to brush the bangs away from her eyes and tucked behind her ear. Her glinted with excitement and cheekiness, she parted her full lips to say something but instead lowered her teeth to graze lightly over her lower lip. Watching her every move was a turn on, yet still, it would be too soon to include stuff like that in our relationship. For now...

"Well, Miss Arendelle, I was actually wondering if Mrs heart or Mrs Poppins will dive a note on clothing" I teased and she slapped me on the shoulder. I chuckled and Elsa folded her arms and gave a snotty scowl. She looked away with a look of annoyance, I took her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"It was only a joke Else" I said in a tone that usually made her ice melt. She glanced at me with a slightly hurt expression and looked away.

"Jack, I can't even look at you, I'm so bias" she bit her lip again and I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine and chin so she released her lower lip. "So am I" smiling lightly I gazed deeply into her eyes, getting lost in the depts of her lagoons. "It's not a bad thing is it?" I asked matter-of-factly and she smiled bashfully. Our faces inched closer until I caressed mine over hers, the passion ignited with every touch between us.

"Jack" Elsa whispered breathlessly as I deepened the kiss. I thrusted my tounge through her parted lips, Elsa moaned into the kiss her hand coming up to lace into my messy hair. Suddenly Elsa broke apart and gasped for air, I didn't realise that I too was panting lightly against her lips, longing for her touch, her taste, her everything. She withdrew to her seat and glanced outside to check if Anna was coming. My eyes wandered her petite body again as she still stared outside to see if Anna did show up.

"For the record, I was checking you out since you got in the car" I blurted absentmindedly. Else flashed a grin as she intertwined her finger into mine. Before I could make myself form another sentence, Anna flung her door open and got in.

"ughh, they still can't get my fucking name right" she said holding a cup that read 'Ana'. Else reached out to get our coffee cups in the tray her sister held. Instinctively I accepted mine and checked my name, no mistakes there. Even Elsa's one had her name on it. "Oh my, how tragic" Elsa spoke dramatically and lay the back of her wrist on her forehead to exaggerate her point. Anna scowled, yet Elsa continued to tease the strawberry blonde. "Please don't take too seriously Anna, you have much more to live for" she grinned at her sister. Anna just rolled her eyes and opened up another topic. I put the car on drive and reversed out of the parking and started off towards the school.

"Why are you dressed up like Kylie Jenner?" Anna questioned.

"Another challenge" she groaned.

"Really? Your challenge is to look like a druggist?" She raised an eyebrow. Elsa shot her an icy glare before turning her head back to the front. "I have to look goth" she mumbled and Anna burst into hysterical giggles. I pursed my lips to get some self control over myself and reached for her hand. My thumb drew circles at the back of her palm to help her calm down. Anna's giggled slowly died down as she heaved for air.

"Seriously?" She asked once she had calm down.

"No, I purposely dressed up like a slut bag to attract perverts" she growled sarcastically and Anna pulled a face.

"Right, remind me never to judge your clothing again" she muttered to herself and went back to her phone.

* * *

_Merida_

"Are you okay?" Punzie asked yet again, I sighed and nodded. She'd been doing that ever since hat we experienced at Snow's house. We did drop in a few times to see how she was doing. She seemed fine, she invited them a lot and they got to know each other more and more. Yet still, Snow's depression lingered over them like a ghost, and it was starting to consume them.

"Come on Punze, lighten up, there's still one more day till spring break, then we'll all get together and have fun!" I encouraged and she smiled. She seemed so mother like, yet she was at least 1 year younger then me. "Merida" a masculine voice called and my head snapped up to the right to see Kristoff and Hiccup walking towards us. I greeted them with a wave as the too the seat next to us on the edge of the fountain.

"You guys excited?" Kristoff asked.

"Heck yeah! Who wouldn't be?" I exclaimed acting as if nothing serious had been going on.

"Let me guess, you guys talking about shopping?" Hiccup questioned.

"Hey, that's sexist!" I whined and slapped him on the shoulder. He just chuckled idiotically.

"No but honestly, what are you gonna do _apart _from shopping, gossiping and braiding each other's hair?"

"How many chick flicks do you watch?" Punzie teased and we chuckled.

"Whatever" he huffed with a rather adorable expression.

"Well, I wanna watch 'Deadpool'" I stated. The boys nodded and Rapunzel cringed.

"Ewww Deadpools ugly face looks as if someone tried to put together another human face from the remains of a dirty skunk" she shuddered and I chuckled.

"Oh dear dear lassie, he's in a mask most of the time and Ryan Reynolds is actually pretty funny for once" I shrugged. "Plus I'm also getting a haircut" I said running my fingers through my unruly curls as everybody started talking a once.

-"Really? Not bad"

-"Maybe I might get one two"

-"Hey Jack, hey Elsa, hi Anna. Have you seen Flynn anywhere? He borrowed my Eco text book last night and I've goth that 2nd period"

"Hey guys" I greeted and they smiled with their Starbucks in their hands, looking like some sort of a trio"

"Anna, they spelt your name wrong again" Punz said.

"Don't remind me" she grumbled as she bought the cup to her Magenta coloured lips.

"Aren't you going to get drew code?" I asked Elsa.

"So are all the other plastic blondes who choose the line up" she mumbled and us girls giggled. The confusion on the boys faces' showed that they did not get the joke.

"I'm going to go my locker now, Jasmine and I need to finish our history slide. Else siad more to Jack rather than us. Jack nodded and gave Elsa a little peck before removing his arm from around her waist. Talk about protective boyfriend.

"Too much PDA don't you think, you guys will meet each other in science in about 20 minutes" Anna said rather loudly and we snickered and chuckled.

"Exactly kiddo" Jack winked at Anna and set himself down next to Kristoff.

"Wait, didn't Elsa finish the assignment last night?" Anna suddenly snapped in realisation. I looked at her wide-eyed like.

"Ma-maybe she had done her half and has to help Jasminw with her half?" I stuttered innocently.

"Yeah, maybe" she nodded with narrowed eyes and searching the ground for answers. But I know where she's gone and what she's gone to do.

* * *

_Elsa _

"Miss Arendelle, please sit down" Mr Waltz said businesslike-ly as he gestured towards the chair. I gulped feeling slightly uneasy around my principal. I felt slightly uncomfortable at the fact that I was dressed like this in front of the man who runs the school I'm studying in at the moment. Mr Waltz was giving me a stern and a rather intimidating look, but it seemed as if he was actually used to this, after all, according to rumours, his daughter rebelled and is probably at the moment at the other side of the world in Australia partying till she falls flat on the ground. I tied the nerves that were noth very long ago scattered all over me and sat down carefully on the chair I was standing in front of. I laid my studded leather jacket on my lap so it was covering my legs from his range of view.

"Mr Waltz, sir, I have come here with regards of a complaint of a student" I started and he raised an amused, slightly suspicious eyebrow at me. "Yes..." He prompted as he cupped his fist in one hand.

I took a deep breath, trying to gain aplomb with two important voices prompting me say what I know. "Well, I have found out from a student who is incapable of coming here to talk to you in person, that Mr Gaston Black has been smuggling drugs into the school and giving them to students" I babbled my alibi and even mentioned Snow Whites condition. His expression changed constantly, from surprise and shock and anger to a rather concerned and Forlon one when it came to Snow.

"How long have you known this Miss Arendelle?" He asked. His eyes no longer looked like he was suspecting my character but was as if looking into my soul and seeing a better part of me.

"I had only found out last night when I went to visit my friend" I said truthfully and he nodded.

"Thank you very much Elsa, you have just saved a lot of students futures from being ruined." He smiled warmly as he stood up, I on the other hand stood up abruptly, scared at his sudden change of mood. "Thank you very much" he extended a hand and I took it and shook it against his strong grasp. He may have be smiling, but he it still intimidating. I took my hand and realised I should say something.

"I had to do something to help my fellow peers" I said with a small smile.

"Yes, it is awful that Mr. Black would do such an malicious act" he shook his head with regret and something that said ...guilt?

"I only hope to help these people" I nodded dumbly before realising I repeated myself at least twice.

"You are very nobel Miss Arendelle" he said as he sat back in his chair and took steps backwards towards the door.

"Thank you sir" I nodded as I turned reached for the handle behind me and turned it.

"No, thank you" he smiled and I nodded politely before exiting the office.

I.W: "Well then, at least that is done and over with.."

* * *

_Last night_

_Elsa's annoying ringtone blared in the middle of the night. She woke up with a groan and reached for her phone. She cringed at the sharp light as Merida's ID came into focus. Instead of slamming it back down she answered the call and bought it to her ear. "Yes Merida?"_

_"Lassie, I need your help, can you come here please?" Her voice was desperate. She finally sat up in bed, an expression of bewilderment crossed her expression._

_"What is it Mer?" She asked. "Why can't you just tell me At school, it's 1 in the morning"_

_"Elsa please, I need your help" the words haunted her and she realised it was really serious._

_"Okay, I'll be there in 7, but where are you?"_

_"City hospital"_

_Her eyes widened in shock, she was awake all right. "Oh my gosh, okay I'm coming" She stuttered before ending the call and jumping out and throwing on some jeans, a panic! At the disco shirt anda black jacket. In no time Elsa got into her car soundlessly and drove off to the hospital. Merida met her outside and She ran to her. When Elsa reached her She wrapped my arms around the shaken girl in a tight embrace._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" The blonde asked frantically as She broke apart and examined her to make sure she was okay._

_"Elsa, I'm fine" she assured squeezing her shoulders tightly before a forlorn expression took over her face. "It's Snow" Merida whispered._

_"Snow?" Elsa asked in confusion._

_"Come on" Merida dragged Elsa into the building and up several floors. They seemed to been jogging for eternity before the two girls burst into 209 where Snow White lay sleeping on the bed in a patients clothes. Rapunzel sat to her left holding her hand cupped in hers. Else slowly staggered forward to her friend and lay a hand on her shoulder._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"She was o-on drugs" Punzie's voice cracked. She was undoubtedly worried._

_"it's because she addicted to it, her body craved it and she couldn't do anything, sh-she fainted while she was making us some coffee and we bought her here" Punzie sniffed._

_"She told us that Gaston supplied her stamp mother with heroine and meth.." Merida spoke behind her. That took turns explaining Elsa the story of what happened and how it all started. By the end of it Elsa was in tears as she gaze upon the unconscious girl. The nasal tubes fogged up every so often with her breath, she was so innocent and did not deserve this. Else grasped Snow White's free hand and intertwined her fingers in hers._

_"Snow, I promise you, I'll give you the justice you deserve.."_

* * *

**Woah, that's definitely a lot more drama than expected.**

**Reviews plzzzzz can't wait to hear what you guys think. Chapter 27 on the other hand, is more for the Jelsa lovers, 'cause it their date night.**

**SQUEEEAAAAA!**

**anyway that's all folks, until next time**

**Love, Vaye **

**xox**


	27. The date

**I haven't had much coming in to say enough, so honestly, I'll just respond to 2 reviews**

**romance is my thing: Yup, that is a lot of drugs...but alas, she's in hospital now and we can only hope for the best.㈶0㈴2✌ **

**JackMasonStorm: Yeah, that is some shit right there isn't there? I can't believe even myself for imagining such thoughts even as a freshman, but I'm sure there were some amazing memories u had in high school. And thanks, your too kind, I don't really like the story so much but I enjoy reading all your lovely comments. ㈶1㈴1㈳9**

**Madison: Wow, the word 'shall' originated from Germany? I did not know that! Ooh, and BTW, I'm pretty old school too, I read a lot of goth stories and listen to songs from the 80's and 90's a lot too. This generation is just too much sex, drugs, party and just wasting your time under neon lights only to wake in a street ally and find you blew $600 and your pregnant. Honestly some ppl these days! Anyway thnx for the story review, your just amazing Madison, purely amazing. ✌ ㈶0㈵6**

**Anonymous: Awwwwww thnx. Your just too kind.❤️㈏1㈏6㈏5㈏4㈏3**

**And for all of you guys reading out there, if u know something is bad, don't end like Snow White regretting her decisions. Kay? Because you guys are all beautiful, awesome people and, you just rock.**

**God I am giving you guys the motherly treatment again, I really need to stop doing that!**

**Any way without further ado or unnecessary lectures, here's your next chapter.**

* * *

_Jack_

_Today's the day Jack. Today you are going on a date_. I eyes himself in the mirror as I stood in my white button down shirt, navy trousers and matching blazer. For quite a while now I had been fiddling with my brown earthy patterned tie, I twisted it here ,there, looped it and sighed. I looked as if I was tying some sort of a complicated scout knot. My inner conscious made a clicking sound in my mouth to and gave an unimpressed shake of his head.

"Knock knock" Emma's voice chirped and I try to undo the not but, failed to as she walked in with a soft mocking laugh and grinned wickedly. I sighed at her as she sauntered toward me.

"My my, what do we have here?" She teased as her hands came up to the knot and un-did the not-so-fancy sight.

"Whatever" I snarled and fixed my gaze up at the wall behind her forehead.

"You could've just asked for help if you needed it" she smirked and I sighed again.

"Your right," I said and left the statement hanging.

"Just like dad," she babbled to herself more than to Jack. "Always denying help and try to fix it all yourself." She was right, dad was a person who thought he can always do it himself, but ended up needing mums help.

"You do that often too," I protested and she chuckled.

"Whatever knuckle brain" she sassed.

"Wannabe" I smirked.

"Trouble maker"

"Fatty" he teased and they broke into hysterical laughter. Just like the good old times. Emma tucked my tie in, and stepped back to look at her baby brother. She smiled at the sight of me and gave an encouraging squeeze at my upper arms. I turned back to the dressing mirror and gave a simple smile. "Thanks" I finally said and she gave a motherly smile.

"Hey, there's no need, but just promise me one thing."

"Yeah..?"

"Try not to get spaghetti, it'll take forever to get off your shirt" she joked and I gave a light hearted chuckle.

"No promises" I smirked as she slapped me on the shoulder.

"And gel your hair back, it looks like you just woke up!" She demanded and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Or do I have to do that for you too?" She raised an eyebrow and I shook my head with a smirk.

"Try to slick it back in that wavy look like that last Christmas party," she suggested.

"That time I had a different haircut, now my hairs grown" I frowned.

"Than slick it to the side or the back" she shrugged as she walked out to check on the chicken. I furrowed my brow in thought and decided to pull my hir back with my hand experimentally and cringed at the outcome. I sweeper my hair to the left a little to try it out. _Not bad..._ My gaze fell to the gel sitting nest to my Hugo BOSS cologne which I sprayed quite heavily. I reached out for the styling gel tube, squeezed a handful of it and began to sweep my hair to the side, making sure the gel helped it stay in place. After at least minutes of forcing my hair down with the gel, I was finally pleased with my look.

"Not bad Jack," he whispered slightly to his reflection. "Not bad"

* * *

_Merida_

When I left the hospital, the cold night air hit my like a slap on the face. I clawed my unruly bangs out of my eyes and tucked it into the god die of my dark jacket. Zipping up my jacket I made myself walk off down the pavement.

It was a Saturday night, some crazy youthful people were in the the club, or walking around with their friends, but of course, there were some enigmatic beings walking around. I don't care if I looked to be predator or prey, I was filled with grief of the one friend I had lying in hospital, I was dismissed out of there so snow could get some rest. But of course, she didn't look too good of a sight. Her face was pale and she had looked to have aged at least five years. This was not good.

I forced my gaze up to see where I was heading at, apparently, I had crossed the park, where there was danger of being kidnapped or tossed into the shadows, towards the light where there were a few dairies and shops that were closed at this time or were yet to close. Many people went here and there, a different mix of teenagers, office workers, hipsters, late night shoppers and so on and so forth. Good, I thought. Less likely to be murdered or kidnapped in public.

I crossed the road as cars stopped to give me way. I didn't know where I was going or why I was going there but I let my feet guide me where I wanted to instead of going home. No, not home, my parents would be arguing and the triplets would be screaming and running around. No, not home. I needed some fresh air. I kept walking and walking and walking until I finally gave up. Maybe what I really needed was support, but who was I to go to? Punier was at a theatre with Flynn and his friends, Elsa was going on a date with Jack, Anna isn't old enough to drive me anywhere, Kristoff was probably at a baseball match with his mates and Hiccup was probably playing video games. Hiccup, Hiccup...

Instinctively I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. The crowd of people pushed through me and I walked towards the front so I could make the call without getting trampled on by theses people. After the first 2 rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Your not asleep are you, maybe we can grab a Big Mac each?" I asked neutrally.

"Sounds good" he replied. "So, where are you?" I turned to glance at the shop I was in front of before answering his question.

"I'm in front of the Yve Saint Laurent store near the city hospital" I answered.

"I'll be there in 6" he vowed before ending the call. I was glad that I did call Hiccup and not a girl friend of mine cause 6 would've meant half an hour. I stood awkwardly with my hoodie down now so Hiccup would see me before his Land Rover had parked in front of me.

"That wasn't 6 minutes, that was 4" my jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Anyway, how about that Big Mac?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully and got in the seat next to him.

* * *

_Elsa_

Never in my life had I felt so insecure. I constantly glanced in the mirror as I tried to get my scattered makeup products together. I picked up a random old voucher card that I had mixed my lipgloss colour in and tossed it in the bin.

S.Q: "Okay, last time, pink lipgloss"

I.W:"Check"

S.Q: "Smokey eyes"

I.W:" check"

S.Q:"Tight bun"

I.W:"Check"

S.Q: "Royal blue vintage dress with black detail"

I.W: "Check"

S.Q: "Black lulu pumps"

I.W: "Check"

S.Q: "Coach sequin clutch"

I.W: "Check"

S.Q: Necklace and earring set"

I.W: "Check"

S.Q: "Phone"

I.W: "Check"

S.Q: "Wallet"

I.W:"Check"

S.Q:" Keys"

I.W:" Check"

S.Q: "Gold China shawl"

I.W: "Check"

S.Q:" Looks like we're set"

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and finally felt as if I was indeed complete. Even a little brush strokes would have ruined the simple image in front of her. She took a selfie with a little smile and sent it to aunt Neira. Immediately she was greeted with a reply.

_Neira: awwwww, my beautiful little Elsie is...not so little anymore._

I gave a little chuckle and tucked the phone into my clutch. I tightened the hold of my shawl, making sure not to forget this here. I remember the last time I had forgotten my jacket, Jack had given me his and it's still sitting in my closet, hung up as a momenta on one of my shoe racks. God I felt so silly, taking these small things into account, but it wasn't a bad thing now ways it's?

The sound of thumping footsteps came rushing up the stairs before Anna burst through the door in her jean shorts and panting like crazy. "He's, he's here" she wheezed and my breath caught in my throat. I inhaled nervously and rushed towards the door. "Whoa whoa, whoa, not so fast" she stooped me in my track and stretched the last two words.

"Gently, gracefully, calmer" she directed in a slow breath and I nodded. I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled the tension slowly. After repeatedly doing so, I looked forward, chin up, shoulders and back strong and held my stance. "Okay, I can totally do this" I assured Anna and we sauntered towards the stair case. Before I descended down how ever, I turned to Anna as we held each other in a tight eager hug and squealed for only our ears to hear before I continued my flight down the stairs without falling and braking my neck.

As I got closer to the entrance, I found Jack standing outside the car in his navy suit. I smiled shyly to the ground descending down the last set of stairs outside. As feared, my heal caught on one of the cracks and I gasped as I was going to fall, but thankfully, Jack reacted fast And caught me by my upper arms. I glanced up nervously at his eyes and I saw concern haunting his own. Once again I smiled at the ground.

I.W:" The concrete is not a close friend is it? Stop smiling at the ground!"

"I'm glad I caught you" Jack grinned boyishly as he brushed my bangs back.

"Oh you" I slapped his shoulder playfully and he gave a chuckle but let my arms go.

"You look amazing" he complimented and I just wanted to slap myself for blushing so hard. It was completely normal for Jack to pay me pretty comments yet still, here I was being shy about everything and anything that came past his lips.

"Why thank you," I smiled before eyeing him more. "You look quite dashing yourself" I crossed my arms and took a few steps back and admired the sight. Jack, being Jack, grinned and gave a wink.

"Well then, how about that date?" he asked huskily as he drew me closer.

"What are we waiting for then?" I questioned boldly earning another grin. He was just so...Jack frost, funny, tall, built, mischievous, sexy, handsome...he was just perfect, but then again, I had to stop ogling and I looped my arm in his as he led me to the red Porsh instead of his all time favourite Lamborghini. "Wow Jack, where did you...?-" I dropped my question as I ran my hand admiringly over the door of the car.

"It belonged to my dad" he smiled before getting the door like a true gentleman. As I sat down in the seat Anna came to see us. "Hey Jack, bye sis, have fun, by the way Jack, you look pretty good" she grinned and Jack thanked her and sent her a charming smile. I smiled too at Anna as she bid us goodbye but the smile dropped as she walked away waving a familiar looking shawl. MY Familiar looking shawl, as in my shawl. Let out a little growl as Jack closed the door obliviously and realised she had snatched it off of me as I broke apart from the little hug we shared at the top of the staircase.

"You ready?" Jack asked and turned to smile at him as my anger evaporated.

"Sure, let's go"

* * *

_Merida_

I hadn't realised that Hiccup new it all. I didn't tell him, about Snow, about the arresting, about anything, yet he knew. He knew but he wasn't a person that would gossip about it. Instead, he said he'd be there for me. He made sure I had finished every last crumb of my burger and fries, every last drop of my drink then dropped me off home home as I requested. I waved to him before climbing up the pipeline to my window. I was glad that Queen was still playing and hoped that mama didn't get dada to brake the lock.

I went to my iPod stereo and turned the music off. At least now mama won't be complaining about a headache. But I guess I was a little too sure of myself and thought she wouldn't come up because the minute I turned the stereo off, I heard mama's footsteps come thumping up. "Merida Dunbrough I swear, if ye ain't opening this door right this instant!-" her muffled lectures came and I tried to mess up the room a little, kick of my Nike's and wiggled into my night shirt after stripping of my ripped jeans and tank and tossed it on the floor before lunging onto the bed and pretending to be asleep. So she could buy my act, I put those ridiculous ear muffs, that she bought me last week, on and just in time, the door barged open and my mother stepped into the room.

"Must've gotten flat" she muttered about the IPod. I smiled to myself before I heard some shifting and wiped the cheeky look off. "Hmm, so she was reading again" her mother investigated and I wanted to crack up. My mum would probably lecture criminals about how bad their crime is rather than hand them over to the police, she was no Sherlock Holmes.

At last she gave up trying to find any evidence that I sneaked out of the house or anything else because, as always, she planted a kiss on my forehead and left the room closing the door behind her. I abruptly sat up and stretched before turning to the window and closing the curtains. I grabbed my towel, got my phone and stripped off my clothes so I could make my bath before climbing into it.

I couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup. He did say I could call him when I needed him, but Why? Everyone is scared to get within two feet in front of me since I slapped some inconsiderate asshole. It's not like I'm gonna be killing everyone now. But Hiccup can see past that?

I shook the thought out and scrolled through random feed on face book before setting my phone aside and taking my time to relax. I let all the stress about Snow White go and focused on myself, yet for some unknown reason, I kept thinking about those gooey chocolate brown eyes that drew me in and never wanted to leave me. Oh Hiccup, what are you doing to me?

* * *

_Elsa _

The rule of dating was quite simple, no spaghetti and meatballs on the the first date. Small amounts of alcohol, if so, no sex on the beach. And absolutely no sex, because you have to tease this man, not the other way, or else, this man is going to be the boss.

I obeyed the first and second rule. The third didn't even matter at all. Cause here I am, sitting in a fancy restaurant, table for two with champagne next to my plate and my man smiling at me.

"How long have you been planing this Jack?" I asked taking a forkful of lasagna into my mouth.

"Almost a month" he smiled as he ate a slice of his chicken.

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow and took another slice of lasagna. "Well, you do know how to impress a woman" I smirked.

"So you like the date so far, I take it?"

"I do indeed" I smiled and bought the wine glass up to my lips and took 2 small sips.

"Take it easy, that's your second glass" he warned with a smile

"Jack, you don't have to worry, it's not like I'm going to have 4 rounds of sex with you after dinner" I smirked and took another sip, my eyes never leaving Jack. His face flushed pink and he swallowed rather uncomfortably. I giggled at his priceless expression, I didn't really mean to say that but to see Jack blushing was an amusing sight indeed. Before I had realised how hysterical my laughter had gotten, Jack himself couldn't suppress his boyish grin.

"God, I'm sorry, I may already _be _drunk" I sighed gleefully.

"You think?" He cocked an eyebrow and we broke into a laugh again.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend"

"Else, don't say that" he said rather seriously. "Your the most amazing, most intelligent, most beautiful person I've ever met" he said looking intently into my eyes. I blushed once again, it was actually very stupid of me to do so since he always paid me petty comments, yet I still wasn't used to him. "Stop it you" I said mock stern. He just laughed.

I continued to slice my lasagna and eat it between conversation, and even managed to finish my champagne without Jack noticing, but when I called for the waitress to fill the the wine glass up, Jack protectively put his hand on top of the glass and waved the waitress off.

"Jack" I whined as he gave me stern look and I shut up.

"Your already tipsy" he sighed.

S.Q: "Someday he's gonna use that tone his kids"

"Fine" I pouted. Jack revealed a little smirk and reached for my hand.

"What you say we go for a walk" he suggested.

"Okay" I bit my lip cheekily. I wiped my mouth with a napkin, grabbed my clutch and stood up. Jack looped his arm in mine as we walked over to the front desk. Jack paid for the dinner and soon we were out of there and into the cool night.

I started to see the world from a new and different perspective, the Stars didn't seem to sparkle so much and the moon didn't ever look as beautiful as it did it ofay in its full form. The view of the bay was marvellous, the water lightly flowing and the breeze calm. Still tucked in Jack's arm, I turned to finally look at him. His gaze was on me the whole time, eyeing me as if I was a masterpiece with. A look of passion and love was splayed on his face, and I didn't have to check in the mirror to know I wore the same expression. His electric blue eyes once again were staring down at me and I felt breathless. "Kiss me" he whispered and I did as he requested.

His tongue thrusted into my mouth and I could taste the delicious taste of champagne once again. It felt so magical at first, the kiss became more hungrier and passionate then ever before. My hands were fisted into his shirt as he pulled my bun free and laced his fingers into my wavy locks. I moaned as into the open mouthed kiss and for once, didn't care about who was watching and what people thought of me. Me, late Adgar Arendelle's well behaved daughter, who was sucking face with what people called, 'the potential business rivalry'. So what? It wasn't like that title was embedded into my skin, but then again, I gave off the impression of a well behaved heir, no that I'm free off, the up-tight ass treatment, I can't go around making out with boys on the streets and in front of busy restaurants.

"Jack" I half whispered-half moaned as he trailed kisses down my neck. This was dangerous, it was the cause of every risky teenage relationship. But I couldn't deny Jack's lips on my own.

"You have no idea how much I love you" he whispered huskily into my ear before nibbling on it.

"Jack, we have to stop here, if this goes any further..." I trailed off as I pushed myself off of him, only to be met with an awkward silence. All the desire I had experienced at least .5 seconds ago had evaporated, as we stood there unsure of what to do.

"Umm, Jack" I glanced at him shyly.

"Yeah?"

"You still have my hair tie..." I pointed awkwardly at the hair tie that he wore around his wrist. He reluctantly took it off, but as he did, he inched closer. I half wanted him to stop right there but half wanted him to take me into his lips and never let go of me. Ever. Yet much to my disappointment, he stopped at least a baby step away and held the hair tie under my chin. I took it from him and just as I turned to my side and bought my hands up to my hair, Jack's fingers wrapped my wrist in a steel grip. I faced Jack with a look of confusion and he traced a hand on the left side of my hair.

"You look beautiful already, you don't have to do anything else to look better, Elsa" he said as he placed his hand on my cheek. I smiled and lowered my head shyly.

"Come on, let's get you home" he winked and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Anything to see that Porse again" I joked as intertwined my fingers in his, my other hand also grasping his arm. Jack threw his head back and laughed and I nuzzled his neck. He is just so cute when he does that. He is a very gorgeous sight indeed, and no I found myself stupid for hating on him for his flirtatious and cocky attitude.

Showing his manners once again, he opened the car door to let me in. I smiled as he enthusiastically got into the car.

"Tonight, was amazing" he admitted. I blushed at how that sounded but nodded.

"Thank you Jack" I kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

"Rule of dating number 16. If the boy pays for your dinner, you make out at your door step" Jack recited the same dating tips I've red online.

"And does that make me bad at dating?" I cocked and eyebrow.

"No" he chuckled yet again. "It makes you a rebel" he leaned in to give me peck before turning the key.

* * *

**Awwwww**

**Just so y'all know, I did not search up any dating tips or shit, I actually got the idea from chick flicks.**

**Any who, Anna's b-days coming up and who knows what is gonna happen?**

**keep reading my lovelies.**

**until next time.**

**Love, Vaye **

**xox**


	28. Don't shed a tear

I am the most terrible person on the planet! I make a promise and half a year later I LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING! Wow, I apologise from the depths of my heart for such a sin. I got tons and tons of reviews from you all and now Mommies here to answer them all. I will however say all at the end since it is quite a list and I hope you all not only enjoy this chapter but forgive me for my inability to take responsibility of my past promises.

Screw you Vaye, you a bad mommy

That's my left sided demon talking.

-0-0-0-

The merciless cold nipped at the short-haired girl. She stumbled down the sidewalk, having nothing but a thin sweater with her. The dark alley way reeked of burnt down smokes and fresh chicken grease. She was almost there, so she kept her head down and kept walking towards the light, hugging her sweater for dear life.

Her pace quickened, she needed not any attention at all. That's why she ran, she ran and ran until they couldn't trace her no longer. But how long will she be safe in her own company. A day? Two? A week? A pair of arms grabbed her and took her to the side of a deli where the light shone dimly. She stared down at those hands, those black finger nails and gasped up into a pair of green eyes.

"We need to talk" Merida's voice was not one of humor, which was odd, considering her playful persona.

" I don't need your help." Snow stated boldly, her dark eyes narrowed.

"Clearly you do, even if it's not me"

"Why does it bother you so much, just go home, climb into your cozy bed and forget anything ever happened!" she slapped the girl's arms away and folded her own over her chest, her gaze cast to the dirty ground where a fresh glob of strawberry gum lay.

"And leave you on the streets so you can beg for a hot dog and packet of chips? I don't think so Snow."

"Who says I'm gonna be on the streets? I got other friends who can help me!"

Merida looked slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly. "You must have some friends then, that's why they had never come to visit you in hospital" she pointed. Snow's head shot up, her eyes revealed the truthful dominance Merida had on her.

As she realised her weakness was clear, Snow sneered at the girl and rudely turned her shoulder to the other girl. "Whatever, they'll help me, I know they will, they're my friends."

"Sure they will, they're totally worth breaking out of the hospital with nothing but a thin sweater and healing wounds" she replied with harsh sarcasm. Snow glared up at the girl, obviously hurt by that comment, she didn't need reminding what had happened nearly a month ago. She was in hospital, weak and helpless, and the worst part was that these random girls from her school would come and visit her without her permission. She was too weak to even kick them out.

Merida sighed, realising that Snow White wasn't going to listen to her. "At least let me drop you off to Cindy's."

Snow opened her mouth to protest but realised that she wouldn't be able to get there on foot as easily. Plus Merida's way was the safest and most efficient way. Snow dropped her head and sighed at her ugly brown loafers she slipped on quickly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about you, and I'm sorry about your mo-"

"Please, just drop me off" she sighed, head still bowed low.

"The cars this way" The redhead murmured. She lead the way to her car, just across the street. Snow and Merida got in and buckled up. They sat in silence as Merida drove her Nissan Teana to Cindy's house and parked. It was a short route, so the awkwardness wasn't a great big deal. Merida still felt as though she should've said something, Snow on the other hand was just counting the miles until she reached her new sanctuary.

15 miles

The Irish girl stopped at the lights and sighed.

10 miles

The silence continued to pierce the air.

5 miles.

A car honked at Merida's for some unknown reason. "Hey chica, do carpets match the drapes?" The 30 something perv gave a a loud string of har-har's with his equally perverted friends.

She just flipped the bird and sped past them. Snow shrank into her seat, doing a terrible job of pretending she didn't hear a thing.

3 blocks away.

Merida continued to speed before coming to a screeching halt in front of the two story, modern complex. She didn't say anything to the obviously shaken Snow, who didn't enjoy the speed one bit. For a while the both sat there staring ahead at the street. Snow realised a bit to late that she should've climbed out of the car.

Merida shot her a menacing glare and Snow immediately got out of the car. As she stepped out, she made a mental note to never get a ride with the red-head again. She started towards the the porch before reminding herself to thank Merida for the ride. But it was too late, because as she turned around, she was met by the sound of some screeching tyres and only a glimpse of the bumper the belonged to the grey Nissan Teana.

-0-0-0-

Dear people who expected so much of me and got nothing at all,

I am the worst person on the face of the earth especially since I left all your poor hearts hanging. So now I shall explain myself. I twisted my ankle and was down for a while, then I had some volunteering work to attend to at school and the outer community. Then I had gotten terribly busy with my dance classes and now, after vainly completing all my homework, assignments and internals, I am finally here to present you with this chapter. That the good news. Before I crack the bad news, I'd like to respond to your reviews.

Madison: I haven't been on a date myself, but from what I can see from movies and hear from my squad, I can relate to your statement well. Sure, this generation is filled with horny creeps and shit heads who'd rather talk about porn then their science exams, but there's not much we could do. Especially since one of my friends are sexually active every 2 minutes. (Not naming them). But don't worry, I know the shit with boys, but not all of them are the same. Some are a tender are tender and sweet of course. And as for your dad, I don't think he'll be happy to know that your dating a guy with tattoo sleeves and rides a Harley Davidson Iron 833, because he's probably secretly a vampire. Haha lol. I'm messing, sorry this one wasn't about Anna's cake day, but oh well, we'll just have to wait a little won't we?

Silence in winter: I went back and edited that quite a lot of times, I'm glad u think my opening is gold. That complement brings a light blush to my cheeks. I'm sorry if I didn't describe things too well, I was just another fangirl with nothing to do with her life and brain muddled with things I was too young to understand. I can describe them right now.

Ice Witch:

Steam punk studded dress in dark blue (duh) and leather accessories. She doesn't wear a witch hat but instead wear devil horns cause she is fucking sexy.

Snow Queen:

Angelic white robes with blue glow. Fairy wings and beautiful waves for hair. Can't really see her shoes but probably ballet flats and has a halo.

Both characters look like Elsa.

.SP: Eager for more Merricup eh? I'll keep that in mind. Winky face.

romance is my thing: Oh dear god, let the lord take my soul for writing such a thing. DW doll, this is definitely pg-13.

Supergirl318:Yasss, the song of the song of the century. Keep it up gurl.

Jelsalover631: guess what? I updated! Yay (even though this was rather intense and not my best work.) Oh well, hope ya loved it darling.

Mandy: Shit doll, it has been 4 months. The idea of drugs came to me when a stoner at my school asked if I wanted to wag with her to g-spot. (Where they go to stone themselves at the outskirts of our campus.) I was shell shocked since all I had the intention to do was ditch math. But anywho, that was then. I had decided to write about it to alert others. I'm glad you all got the message, just remember to be safe. And High school, it's just one of those years where you have the most amazing time of your lives. Be safe and happy.

Kimchee2222: Awwww, thank you hon, I honestly felt like giving up but you all had encouraged me. Especially when I opened my Emails to your one, the last of the reviews I ever saw. You encouraged me love, but now I'm sad to tell you and everyone else the hard part.

To all of those who read,

I am sorry to say that I will be no longer writing Ice Witch vs. Snow Queen any more. But don't you fret. For you lovely people I will bring you an author who the time, enthusiasm and empathy for continuing on with this story. I am so so sorry, but exam season is coming up and I can't afford to lose it. This is one of meant sacrifices I'm making. But believe me, I love every one of you beautiful people and thank you for all your love and support. Saying goodbye is never easy, but...

For the last time ever, Love Vaye

xox

P.S don't you dare shed a tear, I'll probably cry too.


	29. Message

Hey fellas,

I know it's been a while but I needed to get a few things sorted.

As you all know, I had given up on Jelsa long ago. But now I'm back. But not with something you would expect. For quite some time now, a month and more, I've been writing another story.

The theme you could say is ver similar to Ice Witch vs SnowQueen but it is my own original story. But here's the reason I'm here guys. Guys I'm here because my story right now is on life support.

I'm not getting any feedback, ways to improve ore even very much attention either.

I'm just sick of being told that my story has potential and then left alone when I really need to see if I'm succeeding with the given potential or not. I need someone to help me out. I need you guys.

Ever since being a stupid fangirl who sat in the corner with her freaking IPod typing up sappy romance one shots and stories, my Fanfiction team has always been by my side.

and when I abondoned you guys, I've realised how much I missed you.

I've always been too shy, too awkward, too Chubby and too weird for everyone's taste. But I love you guys because you are always there to help me with any grammatical errors. You are always there to support me and right now I need it the most.

please

This is the link to my story:

my. /UiNb/ODypREiahC

I hope you enjoy it.

Title; The Meyer Brothers

Chapter;6 (plus prologue =7)

Author; TashasMythicalLand (me)

Thank you so your support so far, Thank you for this journey.

~TML~

xox


End file.
